


Moments in Time

by RoxyEarhardtMyers (AshleyHammondAstroYellow)



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/pseuds/RoxyEarhardtMyers
Summary: A collection of oneshots to go with I'll be Home for Christmas.





	1. Homecoming Part 1

Eric looked around at the crowd gathered in the airport. Some faces he recognised, some he didn’t. A pretty young redhead caught his eye, a baby secured against her chest with one of those wraps. Giving a little tug on the hands of his sons to capture their wandering attention again, Eric took them over to the new mother.

‘Hey, Claire,’ Eric greeted and the redhead greeted him with a smile.

‘Hey, Eric and… Those can’t be Ezra and Brayden, they aren’t this big,’ Claire replied eyeing the two boys holding on to Eric’s hands.

‘Yes, we are,’ Ezra answered proudly.

‘And this must be little Amelia,’ Eric said, indicating to the baby. ‘She’s beautiful. I bet Parker can’t wait to meet her at last.’

‘Yeah, I talked to Greg on the phone just before they boarded,’ Claire agreed. ‘You know, I can’t really get used to people calling him by his last name all the time.’

‘Force of habit and an occupational hazard,’ Eric shrugged. ‘It’s how Taylor addresses them when she talks about her airmen and it’s mostly the standard at the guardians too, so I just copy it without a thought.’

‘Daddy!’ Brayden exclaimed, tugging on Eric’s hand and pointing to the people emerging from a door that lead into the arrivals hall. Most of them were in uniform and the crowd was getting excited, some families already reuniting with their loved ones.

Airman Greg Parker soon appeared and Eric stepped back so he wasn’t in the way of the reunion. He watched Greg and Claire carefully embrace before Greg pulled back to admire his daughter.

As more and more people emerged, the crowd started thinning, but there was still no sign of Taylor.

Suddenly a flash of blonde caught Eric’s eye and the boys’ hands were ripped from his. ‘Mommy!’ they exclaimed, running forward.

Taylor set down her laptop bag and crouched down to catch her sons, hugging them close. Tears stung her eyes as she held her babies. She didn’t let go until her legs started protesting the lack of proper circulation. After collecting her bag again, her hands were claimed and Taylor and her boys walked over to where Eric was still waiting patiently, love shining in his eyes.

Once she stood in front of him, Eric laid his hands on the sides of her face and leaned in. Taylor reclaimed her hands and covered Eric’s hands as they shared a long, slow kiss. It was perfectly chaste, but still Taylor’s insides twisted at the promise it held.

‘Let’s go home,’ Eric muttered against her lips. Taylor nodded lazily.

Ezra and Brayden quickly claimed Taylor’s hands again when their parents separated. After a quick visit to the baggage claim for Taylor’s duffle bag, they bundled into the car to drive back home. Ezra kept up talk the whole way about school and his new friends. Brayden added something of his own ever so often. Taylor listened closely, catching Eric’s hand after he put the car in gear and twined their fingers together. She didn’t let go until they pulled into the driveway of their house and Eric needed his hand back to put the car in park.

Eric helped Ezra out of his seat and retrieved Taylor’s bags from the back, while Taylor got Brayden from his seat. Instead of putting him down, she cuddled her son close and carried him inside.

‘No balloons and banners?’ Taylor commented teasingly.

‘There was talk of a welcome home party,’ Eric responded. ‘I told them they can go nuts on Saturday, but today we are already sharing you between the three of us. We are not sharing you with anyone else. Now I’ve got lasagne ready in the fridge. Why don’t you take a quick shower and change while I slide it into the oven?’

‘Only a quick shower? That lasagne will take ages to cook. Give me one good reason why I would take a quick shower after nine months in a sandbox on mostly military scrubs?’

‘I’ll give you three words,’ Eric grinned. ‘Whirlpool bath tomorrow. You insisted on having that blasted thing installed.’

‘Quick shower it is,’ Taylor smiled.

‘No shower!’ Brayden protested.

‘Yes, shower,’ Eric told the boy as he pried him out of Taylor’s arms. ‘She’s not going anywhere and will be down again soon. Now you’re going to sit in the living room and if you’re really good, I’ll let you watch cartoons.’

Sons sufficiently distracted, Taylor slipped upstairs. Inside the master bathroom a warm smile spread over her lips. Her favourite fluffy town was waiting for her, along with a change of very comfy clothes.

A quick shower later Taylor stepped back into the bedroom. Nothing had changed, but it felt unreal standing in it again. The air did now smell of just Eric and she closed her eyes for a moment. Oh, how she had missed that smell. When she opened her eyes again, they fell on the dresser and the few books displayed on top of it. It was just a collection of their absolute favourites, held upright by two hand carved wooden bookstands, one eagle and one Q-Rex. Those had been a homemade wedding present from Cole and Alyssa.

Taylor walked over and pulled out one book somewhere near the middle; Why men love Bitches. That one had been a present from Eric.

She opened the cover and ran her fingers over the glued together pages until they hit the small carved out space in the middle. The jewellery box pillow was still tugged inside, just like it was when she opened it the very first time. Only now two rings were nestled in the pillow instead of just the one.

Taylor pulled out the rings and walked downstairs.

Eric was sitting on the couch with the boys cuddled up on either side of him. Taylor leaned against the doorframe and watched them. Eventually Eric noticed her standing there.

‘Could you give me a hand with something?’ she asked.

‘I wanna help!’ Ezra exclaimed, jumping up.

‘Me too!’ Brayden yelled, jumping up and down on the couch.

‘That’s really sweet, but it’s something only daddy can help me with,’ Taylor smiled.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her as he caught Brayden mid jump and sat him back on his butt. Taylor opened her hand so he could see the rings. A smile answered hers and Eric got up from the couch. In three steps he stood in front of her, taking the rings from her and caught her left hand. He looked her in the eye and showed her first the slim gold band with six small diamonds and a seventh slightly larger one in the middle. Taylor nodded and he slid it onto her finger. Next Eric held up the plain gold band. Taylor’s eye sparkled as he held it to her finger.

‘I love you without fear and without hesitation. I’ll always be with you, if not in body then in spirit. From this day on it’s you and me against the world. With this ring, I thee wed,’ Eric recited as he placed the second ring back around her finger.

‘You may kiss the bride,’ Taylor whispered.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Taylor wound her arms around her neck. Eric’s lips claimed hers, more desperately than they had at the airport.

‘Iew!’ Ezra and Brayden protested.

Taylor smiled against Eric’s lips and pulled him closer. They were interrupted by the alarm in the kitchen indicating the lasagne was ready.

‘Boys, go wash your hands,’ Eric told his sons. He stole one more kiss from Taylor before pulling away and entering the kitchen.

Two hours later Taylor pulled the door to Brayden’s room closed and watched Eric do the same with Ezra’s door. Eric held out his arms to her and Taylor happily stepped into his embrace, circling her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

‘My Animarium book?’ she asked.

‘It’s the only bedtime story they’ve wanted since you deployed,’ Eric explained. ‘So what you wanna do now that our sons are fast asleep?’

‘Honestly?’ Taylor yawned. ‘I’m jetlagged and I’d like to go to bed myself.’

Eric pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘Sleep tight then. I’ll be downstairs watching the game.’

Taylor pulled back and grabbed his shirt in her fist. ‘You are not going to watch any game. I don’t care how tired I am, you can do all the work. I want you in my bed like yesterday. So you had better march into that bedroom right this instant and be prepared to show me how much you’ve missed me.’

Eric grinned as he saluted. ‘Yes, ma’am.’

* * *

Taylor woke to sheets much softer than they had been in months. The bed felt wider too and the room smelled of Eric and sex. Soft breathing sounded next to her of someone fast asleep. The digital alarm on the nightstand told her it was only 2 a.m. yet.

With a sigh she rolled over and looked at Eric. He was lying on his back, his face turned her way. He looked so peaceful and content. Reaching out, Taylor ran her hand over his cheek, smiling at the roughness of the stubble. His nose twitched.

Taylor ran her hand down lower, drawing circles over the hard muscles of his chest. Eric shifted a little.

Her fingers travelled slower still, exploring his abs and dipping into his bellybutton.

‘Go back to sleep,’ Eric muttered sleepily.

‘Can’t, jetlag,’ Taylor answered.

‘Try.’

‘Make me,’ Taylor challenged mischievously, her hand travelling even lower.

With a growl Eric opened his eyes, desire burning in them. Taylor smiled as he rolled on top of her. She had missed that look in his eyes so much these past months.


	2. Homecoming Part 2

An alarm woke Taylor and she pulled the covers over her head. The bed moved beside her and cold air invaded her warm cocoon as Eric got up. She heard him move around the bathroom. He re-entered the bedroom and started gathering clothes.

‘Are you planning on getting up?’

‘No? Can’t I go back to sleep for another hour?’ Taylor muttered.

‘Oh sure, at 2 a.m. you’re wide awake, but at 6.30 you want to sleep. I’m dropping Brayden off at day-care in an hour and then bring Ezra to school. If you want to join us, I suggest you get up. I’m going to wake the boys and get them dressed. I’ll see you downstairs. Or not.’

With a groan Taylor pushed the covers away and made her way to the bathroom. Downstairs she found her sons eating cereal at the table in the kitchen and Eric sipping his coffee at the counter, a second mug waiting for her next to him.

‘No breakfast for us?’ she asked, getting her coffee.

‘Not right now, I’ve got other plans. Glad you decided to join me for them.’

Taylor stuck out her tongue in a very mature reply. Eric slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Together they watched their sons eat their breakfast. Once breakfast and coffee was gone and the dishes put in the dishwasher they left the house. Taylor watched in wonder how Eric efficiently got the boys in their shoes and jackets, their lunches into their backpacks with a piece of fruit from the bowl and everyone out the door.

At the day-care Taylor thought Brayden would be clingy. But after a promise of her being there to pick him up at the end of the day, he ran off to play with his friends.

At Ezra’s school it was busy with cars. Taylor and Ezra got out while Eric went in search of a place to park. A group of kids were playing tag while they waited for the doors to open. A teacher was already outside keeping an eye on them while their parents were too distracted talking to each other. Ezra looked at the kids and then at Taylor.

‘Go play, we can hug and kiss when you go inside,’ Taylor smiled.

Her son ran off and Taylor stood awkwardly alone for a minute. Then the teacher noticed her and waved her over.

‘You must be Mrs Myers,’ she greeted. ‘I’m Leah, Ezra’s teacher. Took playground duty this this morning just so I could meet you before school starts.’

‘Please, call me Taylor. It’s good to meet you finally. Ezra told me much about you.’

‘He’s a great kid and a joy to have in my class. You can be very proud of him. But I’ll leave all the technical stuff for parent teacher conference next week. I just put the forms on the classroom door this morning, so be sure to claim a slot.

‘He’s not doing bad already, is he? I know it hasn’t always been easy for them while I was away.’

‘No, not at all. He’s one of the brighter ones. I just like talking to all parents about the progress of their child, good or bad.’

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. Just then another mother walked up to them enthusiastically.

‘Well, hello there. My name is May, I’m Thorne’s mom. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before. And I know all the parents and children of Miss Leah’s class. I’m the class mom. We’re still looking for parents to decorate the class for Valentine’s next week and help with the activities. Can I put down your name? It’s a great way to get to know everyone.’

Taylor was overwhelmed by the word vomit and left speechless.

‘May…’ Leah started, but was interrupted by shrieks of excitement from the playing kids.

‘Oh, Ezra’s back. He was sick yesterday,’ May noted, looking in the direction of the noise. Leah gave Taylor a subtle shake of her head. ‘He has the most gorgeous father, you’ll see. He’s probably parking his car after making sure Ezra was safe on the premises. He’s a single father too, even though he denies it.’

‘How do you know he’s single then?’ Taylor asked curiously, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

‘Because no one has ever seen Ezra’s mom since the year started. Not at the first day of school, or Halloween, or Thanksgiving, or Christmas, or anywhere in between. What kind of mother would do that?’ May explained and Taylor’s hands balled into fists. ‘Oh, there’s Eric. Isn’t he the most gorgeous male specimen you’ve ever laid your eyes on? I’m sure he can put it to good use too.’

‘I must agree, he’s very handsome and does look like he knows how to please a woman, doesn’t he?’ Taylor grinned and noticed more heads turning at Eric’s arrival.

‘Time to go inside!’ Leah called and kids rushed at her.

‘Hey, there aren’t any new faces,’ May finally noted. ‘Whose mother did you say you were again?’

‘I didn’t say and you didn’t ask. I’m Taylor Myers, Ezra’s mom,’ Taylor smirked as Eric joined them, slipping an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

‘Making friends already on your first day of school?’ he teased.

‘Sure am, May just told me you’re the hottest father here and we were discussing your ability to please a woman based on your physique,’ Taylor replied, watching May go red.

‘You certainly weren’t complain last night,’ Eric shrugged. Now May looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

‘Oh and May also wanted to know if we can help out with Valentine’s next week,’ Taylor continued as if the details of her sex-life weren’t just discussed in front of the other woman.

‘Can’t, Alan’s taking the boys and we’re going to be out of town.’

‘Since when do we do Valentine’s?’ Taylor wanted to know, surprised he’d actually made plans.

‘Since you spend our anniversary flying your bird in the sandbox,’ Eric answered.

Just then Ezra ran up to them and threw himself at Taylor. She caught him easily and held him close, peppering kisses all over his face. ‘You be good for Miss Leah today?’

Ezra nodded happily and turned to his classmates with a gigantic smile on his face. ‘Told you I had a mommy,’ he said proudly. ‘She was just in another country keeping people safe with her bird like daddy keeps people safe here.’

The kids looked up to her in wonder and Taylor smiled, though she had to wonder how many of them were thinking Ezra meant an actual bird instead of her jet. Eric definitely found a good explanation as to why she’d been away. Eric steered her into the building after the kids and Taylor looked around. The building reminded her of the school Alyssa taught at. At the door of the classroom she peeked inside and smiled, just like Alyssa’s classroom.

‘When do you want to schedule the parent teacher thing?’ Eric asked, checking the paper over the shoulders of some other parents.

‘You pick,’ Taylor shrugged. ‘They granted me the full 30 days leave I requested, so anything is fine by me. You’re the one actually working and you know our plans better than I do right now.’

She spotted a few curious glances her way at her comment as Eric pushed past the hesitant parents furiously checking their schedules on their phones to make something work. Eric randomly wrote Ezra’s name on one of the time slots, causing a few groans from the other parents. They said goodbye to Ezra one last time and left the school. Taylor noticed the jealous looks she was getting and that Eric hadn’t stopped touching her since he joined her on the playground. Feeling just a little possessive, she slit the hand resting on his waist down to rest on his ass just before they exited the building.

‘So what now?’ she asked, giving a squeeze.

‘Breakfast,’ Eric replied. ‘And it’s not you. I got reservations at The Hills.’

‘That place is packed at any time of day. How did you manage it?’

‘Called the moment your return date was confirmed and told them the sappy story of wanting to take my wife out after months of separation due to deployment. Apparently they’re suckers for that shit.’

At the restaurant a waiter was showing them to their table when a familiar voice called out to Taylor. They looked over and saw Mr Collins get up from a table he shared with three men in business suits. The men were watching curiously as he apologised to the waiter before pulling Taylor into a hug.

‘Welcome home.’

‘Thank you, Alan,’ Taylor smiled and hugged him back.

Alan turned back to his table after he released Taylor. ‘Sorry about that, gentlemen,’ he said. ‘This is Eric Myers. He commands the Silver Guardians together with my son Wes. He’s like part of the family. And this lovely lady is his wife Taylor. She came home yesterday from a 9 month deployment with the Air Force.’

The men nodded at them.

‘I’ll let you get on with your breakfast and I’ll see you this weekend.’

Taylor slipped her hand in Eric’s and gave it a squeeze as the waiter continued to lead them to their table in the back. ‘Did you know he would be here?’

‘No, and I didn’t tell him we would be either,’ Eric replied.

‘It was a nice surprise anyway. Wes is going to be so jealous yet again.’

Eric laughed as they sat down at their table. ‘It’s not like we purposely pass him over every time.’

They enjoyed a nice breakfast after that, glad to spend some time alone together. When they left the restaurant they waved at Alan, who was still in his meeting. Eric took Taylor to a nearby toy store and she raised her eyebrow as she peered inside through the window.

‘Brayden’s birthday is all planned for Sunday. I just haven’t bought his present yet. Figured we have time to buy one together so you were included in some of the planning,’ Eric explained.

‘I’m going to be so sick of our friends after this weekend, aren’t I?’

‘Yeah, it’s a good thing they have lives too,’ Eric laughed and lead her into the store.

After picking a present Eric drove them back home. Taylor kicked off her shoes and dropped down on the couch.

‘So, what now?’ she asked the ceiling.

‘I believe you were promised a bath,’ Eric smiled, his face appearing above her.

‘Sounds heavenly,’ Taylor sighed and allowed Eric to help her back to her feet. To her surprise he followed her upstairs. ‘You’re joining me? You hate baths,’ she noted.

‘You insisted the thing be big enough for the both of us and now you’re complaining I actually want to join you? I did not take the day off for you to sit in that bloody tub for half of it and leave me alone.’

Taylor laughed and stole a kiss. After the bath was drawn, Taylor pulled her hair in a bun and joined Eric in the water. She settled against his chest and sighed contently. His arms circled around her, holding her close. Involuntarily her eyes started slipping shut. Eric pressed a kiss to her temple and Taylor smiled, her muscles relaxing.

Here in Eric’s arms, there was no doubt in her mind: she was home.


	3. About a Speeding Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Circe the cat helping me write: 47*****999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999998

Eric was locking up his office when Wes stepped into the hallway, doing the same. 'Still nothing?' Wes asked.

'Not yet. You know yourself how much of a waiting game it is right now,' Eric shrugged. 'Anyway, Jen was two weeks overdue twice? And Alyssa a week? Taylor's not due until tomorrow,' Eric shrugged.

'Well, obviously you're not anxious at all,' Wes noted in awe. He'd been a nervous wreck both times Jen started nearing her due date. 'Well have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Eric waved and left the HQ. When he got home Taylor waddled out into the hallway to greet him. He kissed her with a smile and rubbed her belly. Her breathing changed slightly and he looked at her with a critical eye. 'You okay?'

'Fine, it's just a contraction,' Taylor assured him.

'And how long have you been having them?' Eric raised an eyebrow.

'All day, at first I thought they were Braxton-Hicks. But then they didn't go away,' Taylor admitted.

'And you didn't call? Why?'

'Jen was in labour for almost 24 hours with the girls and Alyssa was in labour for 36. I didn't want to waste hours and hours sitting around in a hospital room watching the ceiling or a monitor telling me when I'm having a contraction. The both of us would be bored out of our minds in a matter of minutes. So I figured I'd let it progress some before calling you. They don't hurt so much anyway, more like a minor annoyance really. Jen said her contractions became unbearable and that's when active labour started. And Alyssa said she nearly reconsidered natural labour because they got so bad.'

Eric rolled his eyes. 'How close are they coming together?'

'Every two or three minutes. It's fine.' Taylor smiled.

'Did you at least finally get your bag ready today?'

'Yes, but like I said, it's fine. Could be hours still.'

Just then Taylor's waters broke.

'Hours, right?' Eric rolled his eyes. 'Get changed, I'll get your bag and I'm taking you to hospital.'

Surprisingly, it only took them five minutes before they were in Eric's truck and on the way to hospital. At the end of the street Taylor hissed suddenly. 'Okay, that one did hurt,' she admitted. Eric took a calming breath and sped up.

* * *

Andrew Morgan and Ian Summers sat in their Silver Guardian's patrol car. They were set on traffic duty by their superior officer because he seemed to hate their guts since the moment they started. Both men were bored already. They had two people running a red light, but otherwise it was being a slow evening. And they had been told not to come back in until they had written up at least 10 drivers.

'I think we'll be here until tomorrow,' Andrew complained from the passenger seat.

'Complaining about it isn't going to make it better,' Ian sighed.

At that moment a Silver Guardian's truck sped by and the computer system of their car beeped. The truck was speeding and not registered as a currently on duty vehicle. They weren't running sirens or lights either. Andrew and Ian exchanged glances.

'It's a colleague…' Andrew pointed out.

'Or someone stole it. Either way, they're speeding. Even if it is a colleague, off duty is off duty,' Ian said pointedly and started the car.

Andrew sank into his seat, hoping the upholstery would swallow him. He liked his partner, he really did. But sometimes Ian was a little extreme. At the first sounds of the siren, the truck pulled over at a safe spot. Andrew waved Ian on to get this one on his own. He wanted no part in it.

* * *

Eric sighed as he watched a rookie get out of the car in his rear view mirror.

'Eric…' Taylor moaned. 'It feels like something's trying to get out.'

'That would probably be our son,' Eric told her dryly and turned down the window, looking the rookie right in the eye. He bit back a smirk when the colour drained from the man's face. 'Look, I get you have to write me up. But would you mind following me to hospital and doing it there? This kid is not waiting.'

'Sir…' the rookie stammered.

'I don't intend to bite,' Eric told him. 'But my wife might.'

'Yes, sir,' the man saluted and returned to his car.

Eric checked in the mirror that the car was indeed following and continued his way at speed to hospital.

* * *

At Silver Hills Memorial Andrew and Ian followed Eric and Taylor in, feeling rather embarrassed. But since Eric seemed to keep an eye on them, they didn't dare leave. They weren't sure what was going to be worse, getting chewed out by their superior or getting chewed out by their commander.

'They're with us and will be waiting in the waiting room. I've got business with them later,' Eric told the nursing staff. The two rookies were shown the waiting room at the maternity ward, while Eric and Taylor were rushed off to a delivery room.

In the room Eric helped Taylor strip and onto the bed so she could be examined. Once settled Taylor refused to let go of Eric's hand, squeezing it hard as she took quick, shallow breathes. A doctor entered the room with a nurse and smiled at them.

'First baby?' she asked.

'Yeah and a stubborn wife ignoring labour,' Eric grunted, shooting Taylor a look.

'Well, let's see how far along it's progressed so far,' the doctor continued to smile. When she examined Taylor however, she looked up surprised. 'You have been ignoring labour,' she sounded stunned as she addressed Taylor. 'The head is already crowing. One big push should have it born already. On the next contraction if you will.'

Taylor squeezed Eric's hand on the next contraction and pushed.

'The head is out,' the doctor informed them. 'Got a bit of hair on him too. Now we just need to get past the shoulders and he'll be right out.'

It only took too more pushed before the cries of a new-born filled the room. The baby was placed on Taylor's chest and Eric cut the cord. The nurse observed the new parents with a smile and gently asked if they had brought a camera. Taylor absentmindedly directed her to the front pocket of her bag and the nurse started taking some pictures for them.

The next half hour was a bustle of activity in which the baby was cleaned and weighed and Eric then coerced into dressing his son. All the while more pictures were taken and Taylor delivered the afterbirth. But soon enough, the baby was cuddled in Taylor's arms and they were left alone for a little.

Eric pulled out his phone and first called Mr Collins to share the news before calling Wes, putting the phone on speaker.

'Eric, what's up?' Wes answered happily after two rings.

'Nothing much,' Eric grinned. 'I'm calling to tell you I'm taking that paternity leave effective immediately. Taylor just gave birth to our son.'

'Come again?'

'You heard me,' Eric's grin grew even wider.

'No way, I just saw you about an hour ago.'

'You have met my wife, right? Stubborn, pig-headed, won't acknowledge pain, too tough for her own good…'

'If I hadn't been best man at your wedding, I'd think you were saying you married yourself,' Wes joked. 'Congratulations, from Jen too. Is it okay if I come visit tomorrow before work?'

'We'd love to see you, Wes,' Taylor answered.

'I'll see you three tomorrow then. Have a good night and try to get some sleep when you can,' Wes laughed.

Eric cut the connection and kissed Taylor.

'I'm going to deal with those rookies for a moment,' he told her and moved to leave the room.

'Phone,' Taylor called after him. Eric raised an eyebrow. 'I want to call Alyssa while you're away.'

Eric gave her his phone and left the room.

* * *

Andrew and Ian were sitting nervously in the waiting room. Neither dared to say a word. Their careers at the Guardians were done for now for sure. Andrew spotted Eric coming down the hall again first. His back straight, uniform immaculate and boots echoing slightly off the walls, he made for a rather imposing sight. Quickly Andrew sat up straight and elbowed Ian in the side to do the same.

'He looks pissed,' Andrew hissed angrily at his partner.

Eric made eye contact with the two rookies and beaconed them to follow him with a finger. The two swallowed heavily and got up to follow him. They nervously entered the delivery room and hovered near the door. They eyed the woman in the hospital bed, cradling a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket as she said goodbye to someone on the phone. Their commander hadn't been kidding when he said the kid wasn't waiting.

'Sir… we can forget…' Andrew started, but Eric silenced him with a look.

From a bag he retrieved his wallet and a piece of paper. The two rookies shifted nervously when he returned to them and handed Ian the paper before pulling his license from his wallet. They barely managed to keep their jaws from dropping.

'S-s-sir…' Ian stuttered.

'I speeded,' Eric cut him off. 'And as you will learn soon enough on traffic duty, my wife is no stranger to getting speeding tickets. So write the damn ticket so she can frame it to commemorate this day. And maybe she'll learn from it not to ignore contractions and wait for active labour to start before she tells me she's having them.'

'I was not in active labour when I told you,' Taylor protested with a grin.

'No, if you were you would've delivered on the side of the road,' Eric shot back. 'Well?' he asked Ian when the man didn't seem to move.

With shaking hands Ian pulled out his ticket book and started writing up his boss. Colour drained from Andrew's face as he watched, sure he'd be out of a job when Ian finished writing. When he finished, Ian handed Eric back his license and registration along with the ticket. Eric stuffed them into the back pocket of his uniform.

'Wanna meet the little troublemaker?'

Andrew and Ian looked at each other in surprise. They must have misheard.

'We should actually head back out…' Andrew muttered.

'We've got 7 more tickets to hand out before we're allowed back in,' Ian added.

'At this time of day?' Eric asked surprised. 'And since when do we have a minimum standard for writing out tickets? Who told you that?'

'Our superior, sir,' Ian answered. 'Clark.'

'Well then, come meet the kid and then go home. If Clark has a problem with that order, Wes can deal with it,' Eric told them.

The two rookies nervously stayed at the door while Eric joined Taylor at the bed.

'You're scaring them off with your resting bitch face,' Taylor laughed. 'Come on, his bark is worse than his bite and the kid doesn't even have teeth yet.'

Tentatively Ian inched closer, Andrew one step behind. Eric took the blue bundle from Taylor and with a proud smile, pulled the blanket away a little so the two men could look at the baby.

'He's cute,' Ian commented.

'Cute? The poor kid takes after his father,' Taylor joked.

'Why did you marry him then?' Andrew thought out loud and quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

'His birds, mostly,' Taylor shrugged. 'And he does have other assets that don't involve his face.'

Eric smirked, both at Taylor's comments and the look on the rookies faces. Obviously he'd gained quite the reputation of being a grouch, which he was quite proud of and happy to keep. So for them to see him acting like a normal human being must be quite a shock. The baby started to whimper and Eric looked down confused.

'I think he's hungry, sir,' Ian offered.

Eric handed the bundle back to Taylor. 'That's your job,' he told her. 'That's one of your assets.'

'We'll go,' Andrew smiled. 'And, congratulations on the birth of your son.'

'Thank you,' Taylor smiled back.

'Yeah, now remember, you two are going straight home,' Eric told them firmly, before grinning wickedly. 'And be sure to tell people you met the kid. You probably don't know, but Wes is the worst gossip you'll find with the Silver Guardians. Bit of a shame I won't see his face when the grapevine tells him he wasn't the first to see the brat.'

For a moment the two rookies were quiet, but then they started laughing when Eric winked at them. They said their goodbyes and left the couple to figure out nursing in private. Once the door closed Taylor turned to Eric.

'Now you're done scaring rookies, there's a change of clothes for you in the bag too.'

Eric raised an eyebrow at her and Taylor shrugged. 'Just in case labour progressed quickly and you wouldn't get a chance to change out of your uniform. I know you hate sleeping in it and there's no way you're going home to change and leave me alone to deal with this kid.'

Eric smiled and kissed her lips. 'Thanks.'

* * *

**The next day**

'Morgan! Summers!' Peter Clark's voice rang through the room.

Andrew and Ian looked at each other and sighed. Getting up, they walked over to their superior. The other rookies on their squad watching them curiously.

'Do you know how to count to ten?' Clark demanded.

'Yes, sir,' Andrew answered.

'Can you count the amount of tickets you handed in for me?'

'Three, sir,' Ian replied.

'Is three anywhere near ten?'

'No, sir,' the two coursed.

'Did I say you could go home after writing out only three tickets?'

'No, sir,' Andrew agreed.

'Commander Myers did, sir,' Ian added cheekily.

'And how would Commander Myers get involved?' Clark demanded.

'Well…' Ian started, but at that moment the door to their squad room opened and Wes walked in.

All eyes turned from the three to their commander, curious what he was doing here. He was grinning widely and practically bouncing on his feet.

'I have a morning announcement to make and I wanted to make it personally,' Wes called across the room.

Interest piqued among the gathered squad. Wes's grin grew at the look of anticipation on the faces.

'Commander Myers became a father yesterday evening and will be on paternity leave until further notice, effective immediately,' Wes told them.

Instead of the excitement that went around the rooms before where he told it, most of the people in the room deflated and shrugged it off.

'We already knew that,' one of them said and went back to work.

'How?' Wes asked, now looking like someone kicked his puppy.

'Summers and Morgan met the kid,' the guy replied, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder at the two standing in front of their superior.

Clark was now glaring at the two as Wes walked over, curious to know this story.

'You ignored a direct order and bothered commander Myers?' Clark snapped.

'Not exactly, sir,' Andrew answered, shooting a quick look at Wes now standing next to them.

'Not exactly?' Clark raised his eyebrow.

'Third ticket, sir,' Ian bit back a laugh.

Clark pulled out the ticket and studied it for a moment before turning red. 'You ticketed commander Myers?!' he bellowed, catching the attention of the entire room again.

'He was quite insistent we did,' Andrew answered innocently. 'We were willing to let it go since he was only speeding to prevent his son from being born on the side of the road.'

'He wanted the ticket for his wife to frame to remember the day,' Ian added.

Clark turned purple now, but Wes snorted. 'Sounds like Eric and Taylor. Though I'm surprised he didn't mention it.'

'He also mentioned something about trolling you,' Andrew supplied.

'Definitely Eric,' Wes agreed.

'You still ignored a direct order,' Clark fumed.

'Your order was overruled by commander Myers, sir. He was not aware of there being a ticket minimum of 10 when out on patrol and he ordered us home. Said if you had any problems with that to take it up with commander Collins,' Ian said, back straight and face almost blank, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Wes frowned at Clark and Andrew and Ian quickly slipped away. They looked at each other and words were not needed. That was the best speeding ticket they'd ever write out in the entirety of their time at the guardians. Nothing was ever going to top this.


	4. Parenting 101

'Why are we doing this again?' Eric complained as he sat next to Wes in their patrol truck.

'Because you and Taylor should have started looking for a kindergarten for Ezra months ago. And since you've had zero motivation to do that while Taylor was here, it's not like you'll be any more motivated to do it while she's deployed,' Wes pointed out.

'We're on the clock,' Eric retorted.

'We're the bosses, I say there's time for it.'

'Technically, your dad is still the boss,' Eric smirked.

'And my dad would agree his grandson should go to a good kindergarten.'

'Fine,' Eric huffed.

They arrived at the kindergarten Wes had been raving about since he enrolled Iris there. The principal was already waiting outside to greet them. Eric sighed and got out of the car. Wes greeted the woman in the jovial way that was typical Wes. Eric just shook her hand and nodded.

She led them inside and immediately started her sales talk. Eric was somewhat impressed with the looks of the place. Everything was very sleek and kids were happily playing games on tablets or computers. All kids were also wearing uniforms.

'Daddy!' a voice exclaimed and Eric saw Brooke break from a small class walking down the hall to throw herself at Wes. 'Hey, uncle Eric,' she added as an afterthought.

The teacher of the class looked a little annoyed at the disturbance of her routine, but obviously bit her tongue because of Wes. Wes gave Brooke a big hug and kiss before sending her back to her teacher.

'As you can see our classes are made up of 10 students max. It provides the children with a more ordered and disciplined learning environment,' the principal continued.

Eric nodded and asked a few polite questions. Half an hour later he and Wes were back in the car, Eric holding a sleek brochure of the school. Wes was smiling brightly as he turned to his friend. 'What do you think?' he asked excitedly.

'It certainly stimulates the children learning,' Eric answered.

That was all Wes needed to happily sing praise of the school for the rest of the way back to HQ. In his office Eric closed the door with a sigh. He dropped the brochure on his desk and stared at it for a moment. Then he woke up his computer and opened the internet browser.

* * *

A few days later Eric was just about to turn off the lights and go to bed when his laptop started ringing. He smiled and accepted the call as he slid into a chair at the dining table.

'Hey,' Taylor's smiling face appeared. 'I wasn't sure if you'd still be up, but I had a few minutes to spare and internet connection to abuse.'

'It's a nice surprise. The boys will be sad to have missed you, though.'

'Don't get me wrong, I love the boys to death. But I'd love to have a quiet adult conversation with my husband at times too. So, what's new in Silver Hills?'

'I enrolled Ezra in a kindergarten that guarantees him a spot at the school beside it the year after,' Eric told her.

'That doesn't sound like the kindergarten Wes and Jen were raving about,' Taylor noted.

'Yeah, he dragged me there,' Eric rolled his eyes.

'You don't sound as enthusiastic as Wes does about it.'

'Wes can get enthusiastic about managing to tie his shoes in the morning,' Eric smirked. 'But I can see the appeal of the school to some parents. It's just not for us.'

'Tell me?' Taylor requested.

'It's this little genius factory that gave me a little too many flashbacks to that prep school I went to. And you know how much I loved being there. I know the circumstances will be vastly different, but I don't want to do that to our son.'

'Understandable,' Taylor nodded. 'So where is he going to go now?'

'Well, the moment me and Wes got back from that prep kindergarten, I searched for the school nearest to our house and called them. I went to visit on my day off yesterday with the boys. I got to leave them with a class while I toured the kindergarten and the school next door. I enrolled Ezra on the spot and any kid is welcome so we don't have to worry about getting Brayden in when he's old enough. The boys loved it too. I could barely convince them to come home. They did some finger painting with the class. But don't worry, the paint washed right out of their clothes. Brayden does still have a few spots of red in his hair though. I'll send you a picture tomorrow.'

'I bet Wes's school doesn't have finger painting,' Taylor laughed.

'They probably don't see the educational purposes of it,' Eric grinned.

'I trust you and from what you tell me, you picked a good one. I can't wait to see it when I get back…' A knock on the door interrupted her and Taylor sighed. 'I have to go.'

'Keep safe, Earhardt,' Eric told her.

'You too, Myers,' Taylor smiled and blew him a kiss. Eric returned the gesture before the connection was cut.

A month later Wes entered Eric's office in the morning looking a bit puzzled.

'Morning,' Eric greeted. 'Something wrong?'

'I got approached this morning when I dropped off Brooke that you haven't enrolled Ezra yet. They're holding a spot for him, but you have to be quick. They can't keep holding it for long,' Wes told him.

'Oh, I did enrol Ezra in school. Just not at your school,' Eric shrugged.

'Why?' Wes asked surprised.

'Because since me and Taylor decided on doing this parenting thing, we might as well go all in,' Eric explained.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean putting finger paintings on the fridge, washing stains out of their clothes, rushing to the ER because they fell from the monkey bars and having to draw a bath straight out of school because that's the only way to get all the sand out of their hair.'

'You want the boys to fall from the monkey bars?' Wes asked in disbelief.

'Well, obviously not. I hope they're a little bit more graceful than that. But accidents happen and they are, first and foremost, just kids.'

'But…' Wes got that look like someone kicked his puppy, one that he did so well.

'But you got me to enrol the kid into kindergarten. At least that's something, right?' Eric smirked.

'I guess,' Wes pouted. 'What do I tell the school?'

'That on second thought any kid of mine, especially one I had with Taylor, would tear that place down on his first day.'

Eric sat back in his chair and watched in amusement as the truth of that statement appeared in a look of horror on Wes's face. As Wes retreated from his office, Eric made a mental note to buy finger paint for Michael's first birthday next week.


	5. Of Rings and Meetings and Trash Bags

Eric drummed the steering wheel of his truck as he waited in front of the Turtle Cove Air Force base. Taylor was already fifteen minutes late. Finally he saw her walking out the gate, already pulling her hair free from her braid. Eric smiled as he watched her shake it out so that the blonde locks fell over her shoulders and picked up in the breeze. She walked straight to the truck and Eric started the engine.

Taylor pulled open the passenger door and froze. 'What the hell did you do now?' she demanded, spotting the wrapped package on the passenger seat.

'Nothing. Can't a guy get his woman a gift just because?' Eric grumbled.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him. 'Is this a bet? Did Wes set you up to this?'

'No. Now are you getting into the damn car, we're going to miss our flight. If you don't want it, I can bring it back to the store after our vacation.'

'You can't ungift a gift!' Taylor protested, snatching the package off the chair and getting in.

Eric drove off as Taylor buckled her seatbelt. She turned the present over in her hands.

'It's a book,' she noted.

'No, it's a puppy,' Eric rolled his eyes.

'Ass,' Taylor accused and set to unwrap her present. She was silent for a moment when she held the book. 'Fuck you, Myers.'

'I would, but I'm driving and we have a plane to catch. I'm all yours later, though.'

'Is this a joke?' she asked, holding up a copy of Why men love bitches.

Eric shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. 'I hear it's a good read.'

Taylor huffed and crossed her arms after dropping the book in her lap. 'Am I going to be allowed to change somewhere before we arrive at the airport?' she asked.

'No, first change you get is the plane toilet maybe,' Eric answered.

Taylor glared at him before staring out the window. She stubbornly kept her gaze averted for half an hour before curiosity got the best of her. Uncrossing her arms, Taylor picked up the book again and opened it. She froze.

'What the hell is this, Myers?' she demanded.

'I believe that's a ring in a book,' Eric replied calmly.

'And what am I supposed to do with it?'

'I don't know. You could do something revolutionary and wear it. Or throw it out the window,' Eric suggested, still not taking his eyes off the road.

Without a word Taylor reached for the button on the door and the window started sliding down. All the while she watched Eric in deviance, but he didn't even flinch, not even when she pulled the ring from the book and moved her hand to the open window.

'You are no fun,' Taylor pouted and brought the ring to her face so she could inspect it up close. 'Am I expected to wear a dress?'

'You can wear whatever you want, a dress, dress uniform, trash bag.'

'Charming as ever,' Taylor rolled her eyes. 'It's a pretty ring, though.'

As she slipped the ring on her finger, Taylor noticed Eric's shoulder drop a fraction of an inch and his grip on the steering wheel relaxed ever so slightly. A smile touched at her lips. He  _had_  been nervous.

'So when and where are we going to do this?' Taylor asked, contemplating how the ring looked on her finger.

'That hill near Turtle Cove where you used to camp out with your Eagle before Alyssa joined you? And this thing doesn't plan itself unfortunately, but I don't particularly care for a big splashy affair like Wes and Jen. Think we can get something put together in three months? We can figure out an exact date later.'

'Three months sound perfect,' Taylor agreed.

At that point Eric pulled into the long term parking of LAX. They got out and collected their carryon from the back. Taylor slipped her hand in his and twined their fingers so he felt the metal of the ring on her finger. They hadn't gone far when they passed another couple getting luggage from their car. Or rather, the man was struggling with the bags while the very pregnant woman looked on. Eric stopped abruptly.

'Need a hand?' he offered to the surprise of Taylor and the pregnant woman. The man turned around and smiled.

'Eric!' he exclaimed happily. 'Long time no see. And you must be Taylor.'

'Sorry, should I know you?' Taylor asked.

'Well, no, not really,' the man laughed, running a hand through his spikey hair. 'Was a little tied up and couldn't attend Wes's wedding or we would've probably met there. I just recognize you because Cole mentioned you were in the Air Force and then Wes wouldn't stop ribbing Eric about you. Oh and of course Cole send over some pictures and stuff for the archive.'

'So… I'm guessing you're a Red,' Taylor concluded.

'And a Green, and a White, and a Black,' Eric grinned. 'Taylor, meet Tommy Oliver.'

Tommy shook Taylor's hand and Tommy gestured to the pregnant woman with him. 'I'd like you both to meet my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, first Pink. Kim, these are Eric Myers, Quantum, and his girlfriend Taylor Earhardt, Soaring Eagle.'

'Fiancée, actually,' Taylor corrected with a proud smile, liking how the word rolled off her tongue as she held up her left hand.

'Congratulations,' Kim smiled back.

'You too,' Taylor nodded to her stomach.

'Yeah,' Kim laughed as Eric helped Tommy get the bags out of the car. Eric grabbed the big pink suitcase and started wheeling it to the bus stop. Tommy fell into step beside him with a large green suitcase and a bag slung over his shoulder. Taylor took hold of Eric's black trolley as well as her own while Kim just had her purse.

'So, where's the flight to?' Taylor asked. 'And are you even still allowed to fly?'

'Oh yeah, I'm not as far along as I look. We're flying to Paris to visit my mom before it gets too uncomfortable traveling with these two. Her husband has an art exhibition planned right when I'm due, so she won't be here,' Kim replied.

'Perfectly planned,' Taylor laughed.

'Not planned at all,' Kim sniggered. 'This is what happens when your doctor botches up an IUD placement. Tommy and I used to date in high school back in Angel Grove, but we ended breaking up after I moved to Miami. We had just started reconnecting and giving us a second chance and six months later these two announced themselves. So I packed up my life in Miami and moved in with him in Reefside. Can't say it's been easy, but here we are. In high school I had my future with Tommy all planned out. We'd be married, have a few kids and live happily ever after. Now I just hope we can make it work that maybe he'll propose somewhere down the line.'

'Well, I never pictured myself as a relationship kind of person, let alone ever getting married. But after that awkward period of finding out exactly where the line was and nearly giving up several times during it, being with Eric has become effortless. Sure we get on each other's nerves at times. I couldn't picture a future without him, honestly. So when I saw this ring I was somewhat shocked, because he never struck me as the marrying type either. Still there was no doubt in my mind I was going to say yes.'

'Yeah, me an Tommy are still in that awkward period of learning to accept each other's quirks while living together. When's the wedding?'

'There's no exact date set yet. We literally just got engaged and you're the first people to know. I should probably tell my friend before we board. Speaking of our friends, could you take this for a moment?'

Kim took Eric's trolley from Taylor and Taylor used her now free hand to dig her phone from her pocket. She stopped for a moment and snapped a quick picture of Eric and Tommy's backs. Kim raised an eyebrow at her and Taylor shook her head.

'No one is ever going to believe Eric was seen in public with a pink suitcase unless I have proof,' Taylor explained.

The shuttle to the terminals was already waiting when they arrived. They said their goodbyes at the correct terminal and promised to keep in touch. At security Eric and Taylor were easily waved through, Taylor drawing some looks dressed in her fatigues.

'You planned this,' Taylor hissed in Eric's ear.

'No, actually,' Eric replied. 'But I'm not complaining.'

They arrived at the gate a few minutes before boarding. Eric joined the queue while Taylor disappeared into the restrooms to change before the flight. She returned in a pair of shorts and a yellow T-shirt. Finally she took a look at the board next to the gate displaying their destination.

'Hawaii?' she asked surprised.

'Helicopter flight included,' Eric smiled. 'Like?'

'Yeah, good choice,' Taylor nodded and kissed his cheek as she slipped her hand back in his.

Once they had boarded Taylor pulled out her phone again and snapped a picture of the ring on her hand. 'Turn your phone off and keep it off for the rest of the week,' she told Eric.

'Why?'

'Because otherwise we won't be getting a moment of peace,' Taylor grinned and showed him her phone as she send the picture to Alyssa. Eric laughed and quickly turned off his phone, while Taylor did the same.

'They're going to be frantic by the time we get back home.'

'Anyone know you were planning this?' Taylor asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Just Alan and he's the only one with contact details of the hotel as well.'

'And he loves trolling Wes almost as much as you do so he won't breathe a word when they ask him about it,' Taylor grinned.

The take-off announcements started and Eric pressed a kiss to her hair. 'No more talk of those people now. For the next week it's just you and me and the stuff I have planned.'

'Do those plans involve some of the items in my bag with the tags still on?' Taylor inquired.

'Maybe,' Eric replied mischievously.

'And maybe I like your way of thinking,' Taylor laughed.

* * *

On Sunday evening the next week Eric pulled up to his house and Taylor groaned. He'd recognized the two cars parked at the curb when he turned into the street. The doors opened the moment his car stopped. Taylor shot him a pleading look, but Eric just shrugged and pulled the key from the ignition. 'Gotta face them sometime.'

Eric pointedly ignored his friends as he went to get the trolleys from the back of the truck. Taylor reluctantly got out too and immediately got swarmed by Alyssa, Wes and Jen, while Cole hung back looking amused.

'The hell, Taylor!' Alyssa demanded.

'What?' Taylor asked innocently.

'You can't send pictures like that and then drop off the grid!'

'You could've told me you were planning this. I could've helped,' Wes told Eric as he studied Taylor's ring. 'Could've helped pick a ring too. Taylor deserves better than this.'

'Yeah, I know you. Taylor would've thrown it at my face or worse if you helped,' Eric told his friend. 'and the lot of you are not coming in unless you brought pizza and beer.'

'Back of my car, I know you too,' Wes replied. 'I got ginger ale for you abstinence hippies too,' he eyed Cole and Alyssa.

Inside they settled in the living room and Alyssa and Jen started pestering Taylor about details on Eric's proposal. As Taylor told the story, Wes started looking more and more horrified.

'Wow, that is actually really romantic in a very Eric kind of way,' Alyssa gushed and Wes's jaw dropped.

'It's totally you,' Jen agreed and looked at Eric. 'Good call keeping Wes out of it.'

'You liked my proposal!' Wes protested.

'The thought was cute enough and I said yes, because was there really any doubt about that after I left my own time for you?' Jen shot back. 'The middle of a party at the manor with a large audience isn't really Eric and Taylor's thing.'

'Oh, Holly can be your flower girl! She took her first steps this week,' Alyssa exclaimed, cutting through a possible starting argument between Wes and Jen. 'When's the wedding?'

'Where is she anyway?' Eric asked.

'Danny and Kendal are baby-sitting, don't avoid the question.'

'January 1rst,' Taylor answered. 'That way there's only one anniversary to remember.'

'Because that's such a hard one,' Wes rolled his eyes.

'You expect to plan a wedding in three months?' Jen demanded. 'Even Wes didn't manage to get a good venue booked on such short notice and he made sure to throw around the Collins name.'

'We don't need a venue that sits 600 people,' Eric rolled his eyes. 'We already agreed on where we want to get married and it doesn't need booking. And the guest list has 10 people on it, which include the ankle biter, best man and maid of honour, so we won't be needing a lot of space anyway.'

'Thanks for the consideration,' Cole laughed, raising his ginger ale. 'We'll make sure Holly behaves.'

'You, me and Jen are going to have to go dress shopping this week if you want your dress delivered in time,' Alyssa told Taylor.

'Oh, but I already have a dress,' Taylor said innocently. Their friends looked at her surprised. 'Eric says I'm allowed to wear a trash bag.'

'You are impossible!' Alyssa accused as Cole and Jen started laughing and Wes just looked outraged.


	6. Wedding Bells

Eric stood on top of a hill overlooking Turtle Cove. Wes stood next to him, looking much more comfortable in his tailored suit than Eric did. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the turtle shaped lake and providing a nice temperature to be outside. The day was absolutely perfect.

'You ready for this?' Jen asked Eric as she joined them. Wes wrapped and arm around her waist and Eric tore his eyes away from the city. He smiled when he noticed Jen's hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach.

'Taylor will have my balls if I back out now. If she doesn't do worse.'

'Sounds like Taylor alright,' Cole laughed as he and Alyssa joined them, Holly sitting on Alyssa's hip.

'Anyone know what she's wearing?' Alyssa asked. 'I still don't get why she didn't want my help to get ready. I'm the maid of honour.'

'Knowing Taylor she's as liable to show up in that trash bag as she is to show up in jean and a T-shirt or her uniform,' Wes joked. 'It's probably something easy if she didn't need help getting ready.'

'She went to the manor this morning to get ready since she asked Alan to give her away,' Eric shrugged. 'Took half her clothes with her for good measure too.'

'Don't you know it's bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding?' Danny asked as he and Kendal joined the group.

'Yeah? What about having sex with the bride the night before the wedding?' Eric smirked.

'Eric!' Alyssa exclaimed and Wes elbowed him in the side. Danny rolled his eyes while Kendal, Jen and Cole just laughed. They had accepted both Eric and Taylor weren't shy about their sex life.

Five minutes later Max joined them and Merrick materialized soon after. Wedding party now almost complete, all they had to do was wait for Alan to arrive with Taylor.

After another fifteen minutes a bird's cry rang through the air. Eric smiled. 'She's coming,' he informed his friends.

The others looked at him surprised, but took their places. Merrick stood in front of everyone, having gotten ordained just for the occasion. Wes and Eric stood to one side of him and Alyssa on the other. Cole took Holly from her mother and set her on his hip. He joined Danny and Kendal standing a little away from Alyssa. Jen mirrored their position on Eric's side, where Alan would soon join her. And Max pulled out a camera to snap some pictures.

A minute later they heard a car pull up and waited patiently for Alan and Taylor to appear at the top of the hill. Eric's eyes widened when he caught sight of Taylor on Alan's arm. The elder Collins looked as proud as if Taylor was his own daughter.

Taylor wore a simple flowy white dress with a small train. Her hair was put up and a small dusting of makeup applied to her face. In her hands was a bouquet of yellow and red roses and yellow orchids with a hint of red in them on the centre pedal. Eric easily recognized Danny's hand in the flowers.

Once the two reached the small gathering, Alan handed Taylor off to Eric and Eric got a peek at the back of the dress. Where the front was very simple, the back was open down to the small of her back. Lace lined the edges with four thin straps crossing over the open back and two smaller straps by her arms actually holding the dress up. From the small of her back to the end of the train ran a single row of spaced buttons.

'You clean up nicely,' Taylor joked, handing her bouquet off to Alyssa before the caught hold or Eric's fingers.

'And who knew you'd actually look good in a dress?' Eric smiled back.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls,' Merrick started. 'Blah, blah, yadi-yadi-yada. Eric and Taylor have asked me to skip that boring bullshit and go straight to the vows. They have chosen to write their own. Eric, if you would go first?'

'Taylor, you wind me up and push my buttons and you're a pain in the ass. Your speeding tickets are outrageous at times and your temper is explosive. But I know I'm not an easy person to be around either. Not only do you put up with me on the bad days, you match me shout for shout. You are my rock and I don't want to imagine what life would be like if you stopped being in it. And so I'm here today because there is no other like you. You are perfect for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and all your crazy ways.

'Eric, you're a grade A asshole. Please don't ever change. But over the years I've come to see a softer side of you. One you only show to a select few people. I am forever grateful you included me in them. Yes, we have our good days and our bad. But even on our worst days there is no doubt in my mind that you respect me and you don't expect me to change either. No matter what the future brings, we are stronger facing it together. And though you don't expect me to, you have changed me. Because I'm standing here today with you, wearing a dress and ready to say I do and even take your name. Something I never saw happening in a million years, but I don't want to wait for any longer. So Merrick, get on with it.'

Everyone laughed and Merrick gestured to Wes for the rings. Wes handed one to Eric, who raised an eyebrow at his friend.

'The real rings, Wes.'

'But these…'

'Are not the rings Taylor and I chose.'

'You chose boring rings,' Wes protested.

'We like those boring rings,' Taylor told him pointedly. 'If you didn't bring those boring rings, I swear Jen is going to have to settle for that one baby, because I'll kick your ass so hard, they won't be able to find your balls ever again.'

Wes pouted, but pulled the two slim, plain gold rings from his pocket.

'Remember what to say?' Merrick asked as Eric took Taylor's ring from Wes and caught her hand.

'I love you without fear and without hesitation. I'll always be with you, if not in body then in spirit. From this day on it's you and me against the world. With this ring, I thee wed,' Eric recited, sliding the ring onto Taylor's finger.

Taylor took Eric's ring from Wes and looked Eric in the eye.

'I love you without fear and without hesitation. I'll always be with you, if not in body then in spirit. From this day on it's you and me against the world. With this ring, I thee wed.'

'By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,' Merrick smiled.

Eric rested his hands on the small of Taylor's back and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers. His thumb rubbed at her bare skin in loving appreciation. Taylor's arms wrapped around Eric's neck as she melted into the kiss. They ignored the applause and catcalls from their friends and the clicks from Max's camera.

Suddenly and with a loud cry the Eagle Zord swooped down low over the scene. Everyone but Merrick, Cole, Taylor and Eric ducked down in surprise. Taylor leaned her head against Eric as they watched the Zord disappear back into the clouds. From the corner of her eye she saw Max snapping another picture.

'Wow, the Eagle came to give his blessing,' Danny said, looking up in awe.

'We chose this spot especially for the Eagle. Me and him spend many hours here watching over the city when it was just the two of us against the Orcs. I wanted him to be here today,' Taylor explained lazily from Eric's arms.

'It's more congratulations anyway. I asked for the Eagle's permission here before I proposed,' Eric added.

Everyone fell silent for a moment before they started laughing.

'Very funny, Eric,' Wes grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 'Food and drinks and presents at the manor, everyone!'

As they made their way back down the hill to the cars, Taylor pressed a quick kiss to Eric's cheek. 'Thank you,' she whispered. There was no doubt in her mind that he spoke the truth about asking the Eagle's permission.


	7. Saturday Mornings

Taylor woke up to a quiet house. Soft breathing told her Eric was still fast asleep. Two weeks back home had her completely recovered from her jetlag and back in the flow of normal life. Her internal clock had reset itself to local time and she woke up before Eric's alarm every morning. Military life did not allow for sleeping in. For a moment she considered snuggling up to Eric as she used to do on the weekends, but she remembered him mentioning the boys had to be woken up during the week but would then wake up at the crack of down on the weekends when Eric actually got to sleep in. So instead she slipped out of bed.

This was to be her first normal weekend since arriving back home. First weekend had been filled with her welcome home party on Saturday and Brayden's birthday party on Sunday and last weekend she and Eric had been away for Valentine's day.

Quietly she fished around the room for the discarded clothes. Taylor pulled on Eric's shirt and a clean pair of panties and dumped the rest of the clothes in the hamper.

Downstairs Taylor turned on the radio and put on a pot of coffee. She'd been curled up on the couch with a book and her coffee for about half an hour when Brayden appeared in the door opening of the living room, rubbing his eyes. Taylor put down her book and held out her hands to him. Brayden didn't need more of an invitation and crawled into Taylor's lap.

'Want to watch some cartoons?' Taylor asked.

Brayden nodded and Taylor reached for the remote on the coffee table. Her baby boy snuggled up against her as she turned on the Saturday morning cartoons. She wrapped her arms around him and they settled watching the TV. Taylor noticed Brayden's thumb migrating to his mouth, but just before it reached its destination, the boy caught himself and put his hand back down.

Taylor smiled. Eric had made an agreement with Brayden. If he'd managed to not suck on his thumb from Taylor's return to Ezra's birthday they'd go to Disneyland. So far the strategy to get Brayden off his habit was working like a charm. And if Brayden looked like he was about to cave, Ezra had been more than happy to remind his little brother of the reward.

About fifteen minutes later, Ezra joined them. He didn't need an invitation and just squirmed into a comfortable spot.

For two hours Taylor sat on the couch, cuddling her boys and watching cartoon with them, one more ridiculous than the other. Eventually Brayden pulled back and looked up at her.

'Mommy, I'm hungry,' he informed.

'Me too,' Ezra agreed, tearing his eyes away from the TV.

Taylor looked at the clock and smiled. It was nearly 9 now and she could probably keep the boys distracted for a little longer.

'Well, how about we go into the kitchen and make a special breakfast?' Taylor asked her son.

'What kind of special breakfast?' Ezra wanted to know.

'Well, daddy's been taking care of you on his own for so long. Maybe we should get him a thank you breakfast in bed?' Taylor suggested.

Immediately both boys jumped to the floor excitedly. Taylor put her finger to her lips.

'Shhh, or you'll wake daddy and ruin the surprise.'

The boys raced quietly to the kitchen and Taylor followed them with a smile. Allowing them to help mix the pancake batter stalled them another half an hour when the first batch proved unusable. She gave each of them a cracker to munch on while baked the pancakes for the boys and eggs and bacon for herself and Eric, adding some bread to the toaster and setting a fresh pot of coffee.

'Brayden, could you get the juice from the fridge?' Taylor asked her youngest as she put the food on two plates and set them on a serving tray. 'Ezra, you can carry the thermos of coffee upstairs. I'll take the rest. Wait by the door for me upstairs.'

Brayden ran over to get the juice and Ezra accepting the coffee. Then they ran upstairs as best as they could with their hands filled. Taylor smiled when she reached the top of the stairs with her tray and found them waiting impatiently by the closed door of the master bedroom.

'Now remember,' she whispered. 'Set the drinks down  _before_  jumping daddy.'

The boys nodded and Taylor pushed the handle down with her elbow and then used her hip to open the door. Ezra and Brayden put the juice and coffee down just inside the room and then taking running jumps onto the bed, particularly the lump still buried under the covers. Taylor could clearly hear the breathe being knocked out of Eric and bit back a laugh.

'What time is it?' Eric's voice sounded sleepy and slightly pinched. Obviously one of the boys had hit the bullseye.

'Well, 09.30 of course,' Taylor told him sweetly.

Eric's face emerged from the mess of arms, legs and covers. 'You're shitting me.'

'Nope, breakfast?'

'Breakfast sounds good,' Eric stretched and the boys laughed at being lifted and rolled off at the movement. 'I call dibs on the big one,' he said, catching Ezra and pretended to start eating him.

'Noooooo!' Ezra shrieked as Brayden continued laughing. 'I got coffee.'

Eric immediately let Ezra go. 'Your offering has been accepted. Go bring me that coffee.'

Ezra scrambled off the bed, followed by Brayden who went to get the juice. Meanwhile Eric sat up and Taylor settled on the bed next to him with a tray. Eric caught her chin and demanded a good morning kiss.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he muttered.

'Nine months of not being able to sleep in for one,' Taylor replied with another kiss. 'And showering me with attention since coming back for another. You deserve being pampered every so often too. Even if it's just getting to sleep in and breakfast in bed.'

'Consider me pampered,' Eric smiled and accepted the coffee and juice from the boys so they could climb back onto the bed.

They quickly ate their breakfast, sharing plates. Eric stole a piece of pancake from Ezra and Brayden's plate. Brayden was fine with it, but Ezra stole a piece of bacon from Taylor and Eric's plate in retaliation. Taylor and Eric ignored any accidental stains on the covers of the bed. If they didn't wash out, they could always buy new ones.

'Ready to get up now?' Taylor teased Eric once the plates were cleared.

Eric shot a look at his alarm and shrugged. 'I guess what depends on what we're doing today.'

'Well, I was thinking maybe we could take the boys to the zoo?'

The boys perked up at the mentioning of the Zoo, looking at Eric expectantly.

'I like that plan,' Eric agreed. 'You get the boys dress, I'll clean up here.'

Before he even finished talking, Ezra and Brayden had run from the room to pick out clothes to wear. Taylor took a long taste of Eric's lips.

'I love you,' she told him.

'Love you too,' he smiled. 'And I want my shirt back.'

Taylor quickly jumped off the bed. 'Can't, have to make sure the boys are dressed properly. You can have it back when I'm done with it.'

Eric laughed as Taylor left the room with a little extra swing in her hips. He'd missed her while she was deployed and he was going to be forever grateful she got back safe and sound. Life was just so much better when she was around.


	8. Past, Present and Future

Taylor woke up and rolled over. She smiled at Eric's sleeping face. It was one of the few times he truly allowed himself to relax. Taylor snuggled closer. It had been a bit of a surprise when she found Eric liked to sleep in on weekends. He got out of bed just fine and reasonably happy when he had to work. Taylor had the habit of getting up early every morning. It had crept into her routine after she enlisted.

But Taylor would eventually get bored and Eric hated having to get up before he was good and well ready to get up. So they were still trying to find a compromise.

She closed her eyes again and settled on listening to the rhythm of Eric's heartbeat. It lulled her back to sleep for another hour, but then she was truly wide awake. However, curled up against Eric, Taylor was quite comfortable. Maybe those people who liked cuddling were actually on to something. Absentmindedly Taylor started running her fingers over Eric's chest and stomach.

After a few minutes Eric's hand covered hers, stopping the movement. 'Can't you let me sleep, woman?'

'I'm still keeping you company instead of leaving you alone in a cold and empty bed,' Taylor replied sweetly. 'But I'm bored.'

Eric sighed and cracked open an eye. 'There is no winning this, is there?'

'Nope,' Taylor grinned. 'Where's the scar from?' she asked, referring to the faint mark their hands were covering.

'It's too early for this shit. Why do you have to suddenly get curious about that?'

'I've always been curious, just never asked,' Taylor half shrugged.

'Appendicitis,' Eric grumbled. To his surprise Taylor pulled back sharply.

'If you don't want to tell me, just say so. You don't have to lie.'

'I'm not lying,' Eric replied confused.

'Like hell you are,' Taylor snapped and rolled out of bed.

Eric watched her fish around for clothes and then pull on her panties, jeans and shirt. Then she stormed out of the room, angrily slamming the door behind her.

'Fuck,' he cursed. If they didn't absolutely have to go anywhere soon after waking up, Taylor would usually steal his shirt when they stayed over at the other's place. He'd learned from experience Taylor putting on her own clothes after a disagreement in the morning spelled trouble. He also learned to diffuse the situation sooner rather than later. Which meant he'd have to get up right now.

Reluctantly Eric left the bed and pulled on his boxers. Taylor was pulling a few books from the bookcase and throwing them into a box when he entered the living room. As she walked back for more, Eric caught her around the waist. 'Where are you going?'

'Home. Now let go.'

'You cancelled your lease and handed in the keys yesterday,' Eric pointed out, not loosening his grip.

'Alyssa's then. Let go.'

'She's marrying Cole next week. You think you can stand being around those two newlyweds?'

'Shut up and let me go,' Taylor demanded.

'Only if you agree to stop being crazy and talk,' Eric told her.

'I'm not being crazy. I hate being lied to,' Taylor accused.

'How do you even know it's not an appendicitis scar?' Eric asked calmly.

Taylor pulled from his arms and spun around. 'Because I'm in the bloody Air Force and we're not shy about nudity since we share communal showers. And most airman brag about their scars too. I've seen plenty of appendicitis scars before, Eric,' Taylor snapped. 'They're always down here somewhere.' Her hand covered the area a little to the right below his bellybutton. 'And on rare occasion they might be straight across like a C-section scar. But they are never up here.' She jabbed the scar just below his ribs. 'And they're bigger too.'

'That actually makes more sense anatomically now you mention it,' Eric pondered out loud and looked Taylor in the eye. 'I've had this scar for as long as I can remember and I don't know how I got it. When I asked about it, my foster parents at the time told me it was from appendicitis and I never thought to question it.'

Taylor deflated and her face softened. 'Foster parents? I guess that answers a lot of other questions.'

'Yeah, like what?' Eric asked, now becoming defensive.

'Like why you've never mentioned any family or why the only picture in your house is of your team. And I've never heard you refer to this house as home.'

'Pot and kettle,' Eric shrugged.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Taylor grimaced.

'We're going to have to have one of those relationship talks, aren't we?' she asked.

'Seems like it,' Eric agreed.

'I hate those.'

'Me too. Coffee?'

'Is it too early for something stronger?' Taylor asked innocently.

'It's too bloody early for anything, but if we wait to have this conversation at a more appropriate time then it's never going to happen.'

'Coffee it is,' Taylor sighed and dropped down on the couch. Eric offered her a grim smile.

He set the coffee to brew and went to grab a shirt from the bedroom. Once the coffee was done he poured two mugs and offered one to Taylor as he joined her on the couch.

'Who first?'

'I'll go,' Taylor sighed, drawing her legs up. 'I had a pretty normal life; mom, dad, friends, boyfriend, a home. But that all changed the night of my senior prom. My parents trusted me and they had an early flight the next day to celebrate their anniversary over the weekend, so they had gone to bed early that night. Something short circuited in the kitchen and caused an electrical fire. I was told they probably died in their sleep due to the smoke. When I got back home from prom, there was nothing left to save. The only thing that miraculously survived the fire without any damage from the flames or smoke or water was my Animarium book. That's why I don't mention family or have any pictures. My grandparents died when I was little and both my parents had been only children. After that night, I didn't have any family left. I spend a little time at my friend's house, but as soon as everything was settled I enlisted and never really looked back. Of my old friends, no one really knew how to act around me anymore and eventually we all just drifted apart. The Air Force was my life, my home and my family until the Eagle showed me the Animarium.'

Eric reached out a hand and Taylor offered him hers. He squeezed her fingers and she offered him a small smile.

'Your turn.'

'I don't know who my parents are or what happened to them,' Eric started. 'For as far back as I can remember there's always been one foster family or another. Nothing was ever permanent, either we were rehomed due to abuse, there being too many people in the house because of emergency placements or I would just be picked up out of the blue, no explanation, just a new family like that. I never moved far though, always either in Silver Hills or smaller towns close to it. I remember some kids getting adopted around me, but on one ever wanted me.'

Taylor now squeezed Eric's fingers but kept quiet. Obviously he wasn't done yet.

'I remember there being a lady. She would come pick me up every other Saturday and she'd take me places. There would be another boy too. I don't remember his name or what either of them really looked like, but I'm sure they were there. But one day she stopped coming. I think I was about five at the time. For weeks I would wait by the door with my shoes and coat on, just hoping she'd come and pick me up for the day. My foster father at the time finally lost his cool after telling me every time that she wasn't coming and he finally snapped at me that she wasn't ever going to come for me again. I remember she was pregnant at the time. She told me that after I mentioned she was getting fat. So I guess with the new baby, she just didn't have time for me anymore. I don't know if she was related to me or anything. I doubt she was. But she would only ever pick me up. She's the only one I remember who ever showed me any kindness.'

'And Wes,' Taylor reminded him.

'And Wes,' Eric agreed. 'But I got in to the prep school on a scholarship I didn't even know anyone applied for. I didn't belong in that world and by then I distrusted everyone. I never got anything for free, so I was always weary of an ulterior motive. I didn't accept Wes genuinely wanted to be my friend until we started running the Guardians together.'

Taylor knew that part of the story from Wes. Alan had always been waiting to replace Eric with Wes since the moment he had become commander. No matter how good a job he was doing, Alan wanted Wes. When exactly Alan had started appreciating Eric, even Wes wasn't sure, but he'd definitely made sure Eric had gotten the best of care when he'd protected Alan and Wes from getting shot. She was happy that through Wes's persistence and pestering Eric had become part of their family.

'You win the tragic family history award,' Taylor grinned and set her empty mug on the coffee table. 'I'm going for a run.'

'You're not running away, are you?' Eric tried to make it sound like he was joking, but Taylor couldn't let see little Eric standing by a door, waiting for someone who wasn't coming.

She couldn't feel pity though. It had all shaped him into the man sitting on the couch with her now. And Taylor was pretty sure she wouldn't love him half as much if he was any other way. So she crawled over and climbed into his lap, straddling him. Eric looked surprised when she took his face between her hands and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

'Of course I'm not running away,' she said after she pulled back. 'As you've already pointed out, where would I run to? This is my home now. I just need to clear my head and unfortunately for you, mind blowing orgasms are just not going to cut it.'

Eric smirked at her and claimed another quick kiss. 'Want company?'

'Thanks, but no.'

'I'll have breakfast ready when you get back.'

'No going back to sleep?' Taylor asked.

'You think I actually will be able to sleep peacefully after racking up this heavy shit?' Eric raised an eyebrow.

'Good point,' Taylor smiled. 'But you know what, leave the food. Let's go out for breakfast and do something silly like go to the zoo to hold hands and look at the cute animals.'

'You gone crazy, woman?'

'Only about you,' Taylor smiled.

'Go run already.'

When Taylor got back, the books she'd been packing were back in the bookcase. The box and the two other boxes she hadn't unpacked had disappeared. Her bag in the bedroom had disappeared as well and she found her clothes packed away in the closet and dressed mixed in with Eric's clothes.

He hadn't protested when she had informed him she was cancelling the lease on her apartment. But this was the first clear indication he wanted her here as much as she wanted to be here.

After a quick shower she was ready to leave and they spend the day doing sappy couple's stuff. And when Taylor came home from work on Monday, a new picture frame holding several pictures was up on the wall. In the middle was a picture of all their friends taken at the picnic after they had defeated the MutOrgs. Surrounding it were pictures of her or her and Eric.

The silent message was clear, this wasn't just Eric's house anymore. He had finally found a home.


	9. Family Ties

Mary Sanders sat on the couch of the new home in Silver Hills she shared with her daughter and her family. It had been many years since she had left the city behind with no intention of ever coming back. But her son-in-law had landed a good job at the BioLab with high probability of getting on the board within the next five years. So under loud protest of her two granddaughters, they had packed up and moved here last week and were now settling in.

At the moment her daughter, Leisa, was making dinner and her granddaughters, Trisha and Britt, were moping around in their rooms, still mad they had to move midway through their senior and junior years in high school. Her son-in-law David was due to arrive home from work at any moment. Lacking anything better to do, Mary turned on the TV to watch the local news.

The remote fell from her hand when she saw the familiar surly face that still haunted her nightmares at times appear on the screen.

'Are you okay, mom?' Leisa called from the kitchen.

'I'm fine,' Mary called back. 'It's not him,' she whispered to herself. 'He's been dead and buried almost 20 years now.'

Just then the front door opened and Leisa stepped out of the kitchen with dinner.

'Perfect timing,' Leisa smiled at her husband. 'Girls, dinner is ready and your homework had better be finished!' she called upstairs. 'Mom?'

'Coming,' Mary replied over her shoulder and looked back at the TV. The item had changed and the face had disappeared.

* * *

Saturday came warm and sunny and David and Leisa managed to convince their grumpy daughters to take a family outing exploring the city. They bought lunch and decided to eat it in a nearby park. They found some picnic tables that were mostly unoccupied except for one where a woman with long blonde hair sat reading. Before Mary sat down, children's laughter drew her attention and she froze. Nearby a man was playing a game of mock football with two young boys. The same man she had seen on TV earlier that week.

'Mom?' Leisa asked when Mary took a step to the reading woman.

'Excuse me, are you from around here?' Mary asked. The woman looked up.

'Depends on your definition of that,' she replied. 'I'm from Oregon originally, but I've been living in Silver Hills for about 13 years now.'

'I meant the later,' Mary offered a small smile. 'Could you tell me who that man over there is? He reminds me of someone.'

'Everyone in Silver Hills could tell you who that is,' the woman laughed. 'That's Eric Myers, commander of the Silver Guardians, and those are his sons.'

Mary looked over again. Eric Myers, it was a name she hadn't heard in 40 years. The older of the two boys with him she could've guessed to be his son. Even from a distance the dark hair was easily recognizable as the same shade as his father. But with his blonde hair, Mary hadn't expected the younger boy to be his son too.

As she watched, the younger boy got hold of the ball and a moment later Eric caught him and lifted him off the ground. The older boy charged and the three tumbled to the grass laughing. Mary noticed Leisa's attention was drawn to Eric and his sons now too.

'Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you,' Mary told the woman and returned to her family.

Leisa raised an eyebrow at her mother, but Mary shook her head, not wanting to get into it right here, right now. She tried to ignore their proximity to Eric and not draw more attention to her or him. But only a few minutes later one of Eric's sons ran up to the reading woman.

'Momma! I'm hungry. Dad says we can go have lunch somewhere,' the boy called.

Eric was walking up at a slower pace, the blonde boy seated on his shoulders. Mary wanted to disappear as the woman pulled the older boy to sit on her knee and pressed a kiss to his temple. Out of all people, of course she had to ask someone close to Eric about him.

'Where do you want to eat?' the woman asked.

'That one Italian place.'

'That one Italian place is going to be packed with a Saturday lunch crowd rush and you think they're going to have a table for us?'

The boy nodded furiously. 'Antonio will seat us at that special table in the kitchen if it's full.'

The woman laughed. 'That one Italian place it is.'

By then Eric joined his family and they made ready to leave. Mary hoped they'd go without incident, but then Eric took note of them.

'Hey, aren't you that new guy at the BioLab?' he addressed David.

'Yes, I am. David Walker,' David introduced. 'And this is my family; my wife, Leisa, our daughters Trisha and Britt and my mother-in-law Mary.'

'Grandma says you remind her of someone,' Britt mentioned.

Eric's face darkened as he studied Mary for a moment. 'If that someone is Emmanuel Myers, I have the misfortune of being his son and having inherited his looks.'

Leisa gasped and David's eyes widened, but Mary nodded. 'I had the misfortune of knowing him.'

The blonde woman had stood up, keeping her son close as she placed a hand on his arm. Eric visibly relaxed and sighed.

'I don't blame you for your decision when social services came knocking. I wouldn't have wanted that shit on my doorstep either. And everything turned out alright eventually. My wife Taylor and our sons Ezra and Brayden,' Eric told Mary and introduced his family.

'You're a better man than your father was,' Mary smiled gently.

'You just met him,' Trisha noted.

'Which speaks volumes over how his father was,' Mary replied without looking at her granddaughter.

'I had someone who believed I deserved a chance at a better life and tried to provide them for me, even after her untimely death. I just wish I could've appreciated them at the time.'

'Gran, how did you know his dad?' Britt asked. 'And what do social services have to do with it?'

It was Leisa who answered. 'Gran knows him, because Emmanuel Myers is named on my birth certificate. Making Eric your uncle.'


	10. Milestones

Taylor sat on the couch with a puddle of Eric next to her, his head pillowed in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair and his face looked so content Taylor was almost surprised he wasn't purring right now. They had put a movie on, but neither was really paying attention.

'You were great with those kids today,' Taylor mentioned.

'Hmm,' Eric replied.

'And you're always good with Holly and Iris too,' Taylor continued. 'You'd make a good father.

Eric cracked open and eye and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 'Are you pregnant or something?'

'No, but I was thinking that maybe it could be nice,' Taylor shrugged.

'So when Alan and Wes drag us to outings for the kids in the orphanage your ovaries start jumping now? Can't you just get a puppy and be done with it? Being a parent is way different than watching someone else's kid. Once you're a parent it's other people handing you back the screaming kid.'

'Soooo, that's a no?'

'I did not say that,' Eric sighed and sat up. 'I never saw myself having kids or you as the mommy type for that matter. I'm not about to throw you over my shoulder, take you to bed and have my way with you until you're pregnant. It's a big decision and you can't suddenly change your mind. Once the kid is out, you can't put it back in.'

Taylor snorted.

'Can I think about it?'

'Of course, if we were to go for it, it should be something we decide on together,' Taylor smiled.

'You give it some thought too. Do you really want to condemn a kid to having us as parents? And do you honestly think it's a good idea to mix our tempers? And we'd have to move too. I like sharing my bed with you, but I'm not sharing with another human being. No need to start sexual education in the cradle. Not there would be one here since we don't have the space for it.'

Taylor laughed and shook her head. 'And they tell you your sex-life disappears after you marry,' she grinned. 'But as much as I love living here and this is home, it's also your house I moved into. It's not that horrible an idea to have a place that's ours.'

Eric opened his arms to her and Taylor cuddled up to him. 'I'll think about it,' he promised. 'Our place does have a nice ring to it.'

* * *

Taylor was surprised to wake to Eric's alarm on Saturday morning two weeks later.

'Where are you going?' she asked, rolling over. Eric was already sitting on the edge of the bed.

'We've got plans,' he informed her.

'I'm not aware of any plans.'

'Because I didn't tell you. Now are you coming?'

Taylor rolled her eyes, but got up. An hour later they were in the car. It still amused her Eric had barred her from driving his truck and insisted on driving if they went somewhere together. All because of just a few speeding tickets.

Eric pulled up to a cute little house with a For Sale sign in the front garden. A smile crept onto Taylor's face as she spotted the real estate agent waiting for them. They spend the day looking at several houses of varying sizes and styles.

That night as she was brushing her teeth, Taylor caught Eric's eye in the bathroom mirror and held up the new strip of anticonception pills. Eric's arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her check.

'If you still want to risk the worst possible temper tantrums the world has ever seen in a miniature human, leave them. We fought Mutants, Orcs and MutOrcs. How hard can it be raising a kid after that?'

Eric was driving home from Wes and Jen's house with Taylor next to him.

'Brooke's a quiet enough baby,' Eric noted. 'Iris wouldn't quiet down for months when she was born.'

'Wes and Jen still look like hell, though. And Wes was a bit too eager to offer help with getting the new house ready for us to move into. Jen looked ready to murder him. Could you stop by the pharmacy before we go home? I need to pick up a few things.'

'Sure.'

The next morning Eric was a little surprised to find Taylor still asleep next to him. It happened every so often, but not so frequently for him to be used to it. He got up quietly and went to use the bathroom. Eric was already on his way back to bed when he registered something off about the bathroom.

Walking back inside his eyes zoned in on the white and blue stick sitting on the vanity. He blinked at it a few times before leaving the room again and crawling back into bed. Taylor instantly curled up against him.

'You awake?' he muttered, wrapping an arm around her.

'Hmm,' Taylor hummed in replied, sounding half asleep.

'That magic wand says someone is 1 to 2 weeks pregnant. I know it's not me and Alice hasn't been around for weeks.'

'Good to know my period has a damn good reason for not showing up,' Taylor mumbled.

'Did you pee on the stick and came back to bed without even waiting from the result?' Eric laughed.

'So what? The result wasn't going to change if I waited five minutes or a few hours.'

'So I guess since we're doing construction and decorating on the house, might as well build a nursery while we're at it.'

'Sounds like a solid plan, now can we go back to sleep?' Taylor yawned.

'You should be pregnant more often if that gets you sleeping in,' Eric joked.

* * *

Almost everyone was gathered in the living room of Eric and Taylor's new house. Alan had been by before and Kendal was away dealing with a family emergency. Cole and Alyssa had yet to show up.

'So we finally get to see the mysterious new house,' Wes commented.

'I've been here before,' Danny looked surprised. 'Landscaped the gardens and helped place the kitchen cabinets when Eric needed a hand.'

Wes pouted, but before he could say anything the doorbell rang. Taylor went to open the door and immediately had her arms full of a dark haired 4-year-old.

'Hey Holly,' Taylor laughed.

'Sorry we're late, we couldn't find Holly's shoes,' Cole apologized.

'That's okay,' Taylor smiled and waved him and Alyssa in. 'We were just about to start the tour.'

They started in the spacious kitchen, then the downstairs bedroom that had been turned into a home office for Eric. Upstairs they showed the master bedroom and bathroom, the family bathroom and the guestroom. Then there was only one bedroom left to show. Eric had his hand on the handle and caught Taylor's eye.

Silence reigned when they entered the room.

'You didn't need to build a nursery to babysit Iris and Brooke,' Wes finally said in confusion.

Jen and Alyssa stared at Taylor with wide eyes, clearly at a loss for words.

'I don't think Eric build it for your kids,' Cole grinned at Wes.

'Congratulations,' Danny muttered quietly to Taylor.

'Who else would they have a nursery for?' Max laughed at Cole. 'Since when would Taylor, of all people, be pregnant?'

'Since about twelve weeks,' Taylor answered innocently.

Alyssa unfroze, squealed and hugged her friend. The noise startled 2-year-old Iris and she started crying. Wes picked her up to comfort her. Downstairs Brook seemed to have woken up in her carrier, because she started crying too. Jen quickly excused herself.

'We could've given you a nursery set,' Alyssa admonished. 'Holly's is gathering dust in the attic and Cole and I were just talking about cleaning up up there. There was no real reason to have the nursery ready yet. Oh, I'll go through Holly's old baby clothes. Babies grow like weed and they barely wear their clothes before they've grown out of them.'

'Well, since we were busy anyway getting the house ready, Eric made the nursery as well. And no offense, but white furniture is not really our thing. Anyway, neither of us really felt like living here for a few months and then having to start on that,' Taylor shrugged.

'Brooke will have long grown out of her clothes too when your little one is born. Jen and I can go through her clothes as she does and set some aside for you.'

'What's going on?' Holly demanded.

'Aunt Taylor and uncle Eric are going to have a baby in March,' Cole explained to his daughter.

'Oh, okay,' Holly nodded.

'Let's go back downstairs and celebrate,' Eric suggested.

'Because a new house and Taylor's promotion to captain weren't reason enough,' Wes laughed.

* * *

'Alan is excited,' Taylor told Eric as she put down her phone.

'I bet,' Eric smiled. 'Call Alyssa. You know it's her day off and she'll be waiting for news. I'll tell Wes when I get back to HQ after dropping you off at home.'

Taylor nodded and called Alyssa, putting the phone on speaker this time.

'Taylor! How was the ultrasound? Everything okay?' Alyssa answered the call.

'Yep, there's a textbook 20-week foetus inside. And you can stop sorting out clothes for us,' Taylor smiled.

'Why?' Alyssa sounded surprised.

'Well, as empowering as wearing pink is supposed to bed, Eric and I decided we're not putting our son in dresses.'

Alyssa started laughing. 'Of course we focussed on "baby" and "baby clothes" and you go and burst the bubble by having a boy. Congratulations. And you know what, you two having a son produces a more natural image than you two having a daughter. I just don't see either of you having tea parties.'

'Girls can be tough and play ball too,' Eric commented. 'The living proof of that is sitting next to me.'

'Yeah, I know. Congratulations again. Have fun clothes shopping,' Alyssa said and ended the call.

Taylor groaned and leaned back against the head rest. 'The one necessary evil that's going to be a big part of our lives for way too long.'

'You go shopping and I'll change every single stinky diaper,' Eric offered.

'No way, no deal, we're doing this parenting thing together. All of it.'


	11. The Blood of the Coven...

'Alan,' Taylor smiled as she spotted the older man in the hallway when Philips let them in.

'Taylor,' Alan greeted her with a hug. 'How's my favourite daughter-in-law?'

'Don't let Wes and Jen hear you,' Taylor laughed.

'You've been here longer,' Alan shrugged. 'Jen's only been here for two weeks.'

'But it wouldn't surprise me if Wes proposed to her tomorrow,' Eric grinned. 'And I have no intention of marrying Taylor. Also, Jen didn't come all the way here just for a quick fling with Wes and then move on to someone new.'

'You had better have some serious intentions on a future with Taylor,' Alan warned.

'I wouldn't have let her move in if I didn't,' Eric assured. 'Doesn't mean I have to marry her and move into a house with a white picket fence where she pops out some kids. I'm happy with the way things are now. There's no reason to change it.'

Taylor wrapped her arm around Eric's waist and kissed his cheek. 'You said you managed to get a hold of Eric's file?' she asked Alan, leaning against Eric.

'Straight to the point,' Alan sighed. 'I've got it in my office.'

They followed Alan down to his home office where he sat behind his desk and pulled a thick folder from the top drawer.

'I have to warn you, it's not a happy read. I'm not allowing you to go back home tonight after reading it, because I don't trust either of you behind the wheel. And when you're finished, there are some things we should talk about. Read it in your room, no one will disturb you there.'

Eric silently accepted the file. Taylor slipped her hand in his and twined their fingers together. She curiously looked around as Eric lead her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Inside Eric sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for her to take a seat as well. Taylor sat behind him, settling against one of the pillows to offer him some privacy to read. She watched him read and the tension that appeared in his shoulders worried her. Once he finished the first bundle of papers, Eric handed them to her without looking and continued with the next bunch.

A chill ran down her spine when Taylor noticed it was a police report from 1977. The date told her it was just before she was born and Eric had just turned 2. Tears sprung into her eyes as she started reading the report:

Aubrey Davis, a 22-year-old who'd ran away from home years before, had been found dead in the apartment she shared with her 28-year-old boyfriend, Emmanuel Myers. He was a violent man with gang affiliations and no stranger to the police with several arrests and convictions. His ex had a restraining order against him and full custody of their 5-year-old daughter. On arrival at the scene, Aubrey's 2-year-old son had been thought dead too, but on examination was found to be alive and rushed to hospital where the stab wound on his stomach was found to have no damaged organs underneath. Just a quick stitch up and blood transfusion were needed. Neighbours declared Emmanuel to be responsible for the family drama.

As police searched for him, social workers started on finding Eric a place to stay after he would be released from hospital. Emmanuel was arrested a week after the murder.

A few notes on a paper at the back informed of social services trying to keep Eric out of the system. An anonymous lady had visited Eric at hospital several times and he'd created a bond with her, but she couldn't take him in. Aubrey's parents were located and though they wanted their daughter's body to bury, they wanted nothing to do with her bastard son. Emmanuel's father was unknown and his mother had ODed when he was in high school. In a last ditch effort Emmanuel's ex was contacted to see if maybe she'd be willing to take in her daughter's half-brother. They had been turned away and so Eric would be registered to foster care. But though the anonymous woman couldn't take Eric in, for some reason she did request to be allowed to visit.

Tears blurred Taylor's vision when she finished reading and looked up at Eric's back. He was still going through the file, but now more flipping through the pages and only pausing briefly to read a bit every now and then. Taylor crawled over to him and hugged him tightly from behind.

Eric put the file to the side and coaxed Taylor into his lap where he could return the embrace.

'I'm sorry I dragged all this shit up,' Taylor muttered.

'Don't be,' Eric kissed her hair.

'All those people that should've cared for you…' Taylor sniffled.

'Don't matter,' Eric shrugged. 'I'm with the people that did and that's more important. I've found answers to questions I didn't even know I had. Some of my moves between foster homes were because people cared. Maybe not about me, but they did care. Emmanuel was a high up gang member and apparently surprised and pissed to hear I was still alive. They were afraid he or someone else would show up to correct that. There were several moves where strange men were spotted by my foster parents of the time and I was rehomed for my own safety and that of my foster siblings living in that home. It also explains why no one ever wanted to adopt me.'

Taylor's hands fisted into the back of his shirt. It was so unfair that such a man had such a lasting effect on Eric's life, even when he was long out of it.

'I now know who that woman and boy were too and what they look like,' Eric gave a small laugh. 'She didn't lose interest in me over her baby either.'

Taylor pulled back a little at the sad tone that crept into Eric's voice. 'They mentioned a woman in the papers you handed me, but they didn't mention a name.'

'No, for her and her family's safety her name must have been kept out of the report,' Eric pulled a paper from the file and awkwardly pointed at a name on it while keeping an arm around her. Taylor gasped when she read it.

'Is that…'

'Wes's mom,' Eric finished.

'What happened?'

'She got in a severe car crash at 26 weeks pregnant. At hospital it was clear she wasn't going to make it and they delivered the baby in hopes of saving her. Julie fought for her life for 3 days,' Eric answered.

'That's so sad,' Taylor sighed. 'I should let you continue reading,' she added reluctantly and started moving to get off his lap, but Eric tightened his hold on her.

'Nothing more to really read,' Eric told her. 'I don't need to rehash the accounts of abuse and my difficult teen years. I remember that just fine on my own. Emmanuel got shanked in prison 5 years ago. Aubrey's parents have passed too. It doesn't say what happened to my sister and her mom. Alan would probably hire someone to find them if I asked, but the only family I need I've already got right here in him, Wes and you,' he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Taylor deepened it with a hint of desperation. Eric allowed her to control the kiss for a while, but he pulled back before it went too far. Taylor pouted at him.

'As much as I would love for us to use each other to forget, these thoughts and emotions demand to be dealt with. And as you've said before, mind blowing orgasms are just not going to cut it,' Eric told her and stole a quick kiss.

Taylor pulled back laughing, trusting Eric's hold completely that she wouldn't fall. 'What do you need?' she asked when she leaned close again.

'There are a few questions that Alan can probably answer,' Eric smiled. 'But right now this is fine.'

They settled more comfortably on the bed with Eric now leaning against the headboard. Taylor had nearly dozed off when there came a soft knock on the door. Eric gave a call in acknowledgement.

'Dinner is about to be served and Mr Collins asks if you will be joining him,' Philips's voice came through the door.

'We'll be right down,' Eric answered.

An hour later they were sitting in the living room. Dinner had been light-hearted with the three of them, straying away from mentioning the file. Now Alan broke out the good brandy and poured them all a glass. Eric knew it meant the hard conversation was coming.

'I honestly forgot about you,' Alan admitted, swirling his drink. 'Or I probably would've recognized you the moment you first walked into my office. I should've recognized you before reading that police report or even when you told me about that scar. I'm sorry.'

'How did I even became part of your lives back then?' Eric asked.

Alan looked at his drink, contemplating his answer.

'Norah was the most kind hearted person I've ever met. She was always volunteering some place or another. That day she was reading to the children in hospital when you were brought into the ER. I was a better father back then and spend the day with Wes. When she heard what happened, Norah insisted on seeing you. You were in pain and scared and upset and your mom wasn't there. You took to Norah's freely given affection soon enough and they were able to treat you without sedation. That evening she told me about you and expressed a desire to adopt you. I had to discourage her. It felt too dangerous to take you in. We had to consider Wes's safety too. She visited you every day in hospital and when you were entered into foster care, she secured visitation rights and a promise you would never be moved too far from her.'

Alan took a large sip from his drink before continuing.

'When I lost Norah and Julie, my world stopped turning. I buried myself in my work and almost forgot I still had Wes. Never once did I stop to consider the little boy she viewed as her second son. You yourself have seen how poisonous my relationship with Wes had become, especially when he suddenly showed the same selfless determination Norah had possessed when he became a ranger. She would've been very disappointed in me if she could've seen me then.

'But she would be so proud of you if she could see the man you have become. The scholarship with which you attended prep school was set up by her. Norah always intended to finance you going there with Wes. All you needed was one person to believe in you and give you a chance, she said. To allow you to rise above your past and not become like your father. Of course, you would've entered there with Wes by your side. You were fast friends when on your outings.'

'Wes tried to be my friend even though we didn't remember that connection. I just couldn't accept he was different from the other entitled kids in the end,' Eric sighed.

'Well, Norah would be very happy you did become part of our family after all. And I know she would've absolutely loved Taylor.'

'Good to know I did something right in my life,' Eric grinned, pulling Taylor closer to him.

'There's just the small matter of your father's inheritance. Your sister waved her rights to it and they never put much effort into finding you since you had long aged out of the system and enlisted across state lines. I've got my lawyers ready to deal with it. Though you should know I had someone look into his finances. There's only debt,' Alan said.

'Even if he left more money than you have, I don't want anything to do with it,' Eric shook his head.

'I'll have the papers to wave your rights delivered on your desk by lunch time on Monday,' Alan promised, then changed the subject.

They spend the rest of the evening with more pleasant topics of conversation, until the clock started inching toward midnight.

'We should go home,' Taylor noted.

'No, you shouldn't,' Alan contradicted her. 'I meant it when I said I don't want you driving with that file too fresh on your minds. Besides, you've both been drinking.'

'We don't have a change of clothes with us,' Taylor protested.

'Correction, you don't,' Eric cut in with a smirk. 'I've got clothes in the closet upstairs since I was often bullied into staying the night that it made sense to have some here too. I just didn't come around as much anymore when I started spending most of my nights with you. And it's not like you're shy about stealing my clothes. Alan won't mind if you wear something of mine at breakfast.'

Taylor looked at Alan who shrugged. 'Not my business,' he said.

'Fine,' Taylor sighed.

They said goodnight and went their separate ways. Once settled into bed, Taylor cuddled close to Eric.

'This bed sure is comfy,' she commented, kissing his neck.

'Taylor…'

'Hmmm?'

'Don't ever doubt that I want what you're offering or that I like what you're doing, but could you please stop?'

'Why?'

'Because if you haven't realised yet, I'm not in a habit of bringing women over here. In fact, this is the first night I'm ever sharing this bed. So I'm not exactly keeping a stash of condoms in the nightstand. You didn't bring your pills and this would be  _the_  shittiest timing to find out how we would deal with an accidental pregnancy. Even if chances are really small, I'm not willing to risk it.'

Taylor pulled back and looked at him in the dark. 'I love you.'

Eric blinked. 'I think that's the first time someone ever said that to me that I can remember.'

'Not even an old girlfriend?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Never serious enough to use that,' Eric shook his head.

'I love you. I love you. I love you,' Taylor repeated.

'I love you too,' Eric smiled and kissed her. 'Now go to sleep.'

Taylor laughed and settled against him. After a few minutes her breath changed. Eric smiled again. His life might have been anything but easy, but if he had to do it all over again to end up here with Taylor, he gladly would.


	12. The Q-Rex

Eric blinked as he closed the front door behind him. It didn't help. There was still a baby Q-Rex waddling his way. He scooped it up and tossed it in the air, earning a squeal of delight.

'Taylor?' Eric called out as the Q-Rex settled on his arm.

'Yeah?' came the reply from the living room.

'Why is there a baby Q-Rex set loose on the house?'

'Because the actual Q-Rex would destroy it with just his foot?'

'I get that, but why?' Eric asked again, leaning against the doorframe.

Taylor looked up from where she was curled up on the couch with a book. Toys were scattered on the floor of the living room. 'Someone thought it'd look cute,' she shrugged. 'Hold there,' she then ordered and pulled a camera from somewhere between the couch pillows to snap a picture.

'Wes?' Eric inquired, getting a thumbs up from Taylor that she had a good picture and dropped on the couch next to her.

'Alan actually,' Taylor corrected. 'He called when he spotted it in a store and asked permission to buy it.'

The tiny Q-Rex now sat on Eric's lap, clapping his hands. He grinned up at Eric, showing a mouth half filled with teeth. Eric cocked his head and the Q-Rex did the same.

'Boo.'

The Q-Rex started laughing.

'I guess it's cute,' Eric agreed. 'And it has voice recognition too. Suit is a bit too big though.'

Eric pointed at the rolled up sleeves and legs.

'So he'll be able to wear it longer and we don't know what season his sibling will actually grow into it yet,' Taylor answered.

'Summer is coming and you want to keep a Q-Rex around the house?' Eric raised an eyebrow. 'And we're still on with the sibling?'

'Yeah,' Taylor nodded. 'Not yet, though. He's enough for now and it still feels too soon after my promotion to go on leave again. But yeah, maybe in a year or so we can start trying for another one?'

'Your body, your timing,' Eric promised her. 'What's for dinner?'

'Tacos. Mr Q-Rex can have the filling if we add the jalapeños later.'

'Sounds great, I'm going to change. Here's the monster.'

Eric handed the Q-Rex off to Taylor and got up. When he returned downstairs, Taylor was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. The Q-Rex tail had been zipped off and was laying on the table, while the Q-Rex itself sat in the highchair. Ezra's face had emerged, the head now handing on his back. A toy car with sounds was keeping the 13-month-old boy entertained.

Eric dropped a kiss to the top of his head, before he joined Taylor at the counter and started cutting the tomatoes that had been set out.

'How was your mommy-day?' he asked.

'Easy,' Taylor smiled at him. 'Alan came over for lunch and I actually had to wake Ezra up from his nap or he'd be keeping us up tonight. How was work?'

'Well, it was Wes's day off, so of course everyone seemed to be having silly problems that they couldn't figure out how to fix themselves. I barely got any work done running around the place thinking for other people.'

'But you kept your temper?' Taylor asked innocently.

'Barely,' Eric smiled. 'Being greeted by a Q-Rex coming home definitely defused it.'

A crash and giggle had them looking over their shoulders to find Ezra had thrown his car on the floor.

'Sometimes I'm jealous of Andros and his telekinesis,' Eric sighed and quickly rinsed his hands before walking over to give Ezra his car back, knowing it would be on the floor again soon enough. Once the kid started the "pick up" game, it was hard to get him to stop.

When he got back to the counter, Taylor had filled a small plate with some of the taco filling and tomatoes and handed it to him.

'You feed him, I'll get our dinner ready,' she told him as she handed him the plate. Eric stole a kiss and joined Ezra at the table just as the toy car dropped to the floor a second time. 'Can you roar for me, little Q-Rex?' Eric asked, holding out a bite of the food. Ezra spotted the spoon and opened his mouth. Eric snorted and started feeding his son.

Five minutes later Taylor dropped a bag of corn chips on the table and set a plate in front of Eric, joining him at the table. She leaned her head on her hand as she watched him feed Ezra with a smile tugging at her lips.

'You said in a year,' Eric reminded her.

'I know,' Taylor smiled. 'Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view.'

Once Ezra's plate was empty, Eric tossed some corn chips on the highchair's table for Ezra to munch on while he and Taylor ate their dinner. Ezra threw about as many on the floor as actually made their way into his mouth. Taylor and Eric ignored it.

'You play with him for a little before bed, I'll clean up here,' Taylor told Eric when they finished their food.

'Load the dishwasher, you mean?' Eric grinned.

'I hate dishes, always have, always will,' Taylor shrugged.

Eric lifted Ezra from the highchair and grabbed his tail from the table before taking the boy back to the living room, carefully stepping around the mess he made on the floor.

An hour later Ezra had been put to bed and Eric and Taylor had settled on the couch together watching TV.

'You were right,' Eric suddenly commented.

'I always am, but enlighten me on what I was right on this time?'

'Parenting is more fun than I thought it would be. Thanks for having the stinker.'

Taylor laughed.


	13. Date

Eric cursed under his breath when there was a knock on his door. He'd had a rough week at work and the world outside his door was way too peopley for his liking at the moment. He considered ignoring it, but at the fourth knock he got up off his couch to answer.

'I'm not really in the mood for company,' he sighed, but did step aside to let Taylor in.

'Yeah, I got the message from the infrequent short calls this week,' Taylor replied. 'Get a bag together with some swimming clothes and stuff, we're going out.'

Eric arched an eyebrow at her. 'What about "I'm not really in a mood for company" don't you get? I had a rough week and I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I can't swim.'

'I'd believe that if you hadn't told me you'd been a Marine,' Taylor scoffed. 'And I'm not asking you to talk,' she grinned devilishly. 'In fact, talking is disadvised for what we're going to be doing. Now I was under the impression we were in a relationship and that relationships meant accepting people in their good moods  _and_  bad moods and accepting their quirks and that kind of shit. So either you're going to pack that bag or I'm going to walk out that door and not come back.'

Eric stared her down for a minute. Eventually he was the one to relent and went into the bedroom to get that bag together. Taylor smirked at him when he returned. He was glad she didn't demand a kiss or any kind of physical attention from him. She just turned around and walked out of his house, knowing he'd follow her. They got into her car and Taylor drove off. Eric groaned when she pulled into the parking lot of a spa on the other side of town about twenty minutes later.

'Shut up,' Taylor warned before he could voice any protests. Inside she approached the front desk. 'Reservations for Earhardt.'

The lady behind the desk typed something into the computer. 'Your appointment is in 15 minutes, changing rooms are through that door, bathrobes and towels are provided, one a person please. You've also got access to the sauna and pool. In the pool area bathing suits are mandatory, sauna and treatment rooms are nude. Someone will come to collect you at the changing rooms in a moment.'

'Thanks,' Taylor smiled and motioned for Eric to follow her. 'You heard hear, Myers, you get to strip and I'll see you in nothing but a bathrobe and a towel on the other side in a few.'

Eric rolled his eyes at her shit-eating grin, but did as he was told. He hadn't been dating Taylor for that long yet, but he knew there'd be trouble if he skipped out on her now.

In the corridor on the other side of the changing rooms he leaned against the wall and only had to wait a minute for Taylor to join him. They stood silently side by side and a few minutes later a lady in uniform showed up and brought them to the room. Eric shot Taylor a surprised look when he spotted the two massage tables set up side by side. Taylor just shrugged and shed her robe before hopping onto a table.

Soft instrumental music was playing, intended to create a relaxing vibe. Eric sceptically got onto the other table. When the massage started he had to admit it felt nice and the tension slowly melted away from his muscles. A peek at Taylor showed she had completely relaxed, a soft smile playing on her lips. Eric closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax too.

* * *

They were walking down a street after having spent the rest of the afternoon in the sauna and pool. Eric caught Taylor's hand, actually touching her for the first time that day, and stopped walking. Taylor gave him a questioning look and he gave a tug at her hand to get her to step closer. When she did, Eric wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips.

'Public display of affection?' Taylor teased when she was allowed to breathe again. 'I must have done something right. But someone might ticket you for such shameful behaviour.'

'I'd like to see them try,' Eric smiled, stealing another kiss. 'Thank you, this was just what I needed.'

'I figured, but you should thank Alyssa.'

'How so?'

'I never relaxed as a ranger. Especially when I first started and was alone. I was too nervous about even going to the toilet in case I missed a warning and people got hurt because I arrived late. Once Max and Danny joined, Alyssa dragged me out to do the same thing. An attack would be covered for a little while we were away. You and I are alike enough that I figured it would work for you if it worked for me.'

'I'll thank her then,' Eric agreed. 'What do you want for dinner?'

'That Italian place looks inviting and not all that packed yet,' Taylor pointed.

'Antonio's? I think it's new. Let's try it.'

* * *

'Wanna come in?' Eric asked when Taylor pulled up to his house.

'Sure.'

Eric walked up to his front door with his bag and the left-overs from their dinner. He turned when Taylor called his name.

'Am I going to need this?' she stood by the trunk of her car and held up a bag he had not yet seen that day.

'You may always bring that in with you,' Eric laughed. 'How long can you stay?'

'Just tonight, they want me back on base by tomorrow evening. Were pretty reluctant to even give me leave away from the barracks after a two year absence for just one night. But rumour has it I'm dating a commander of the Silver Guardians and they like to keep a good working relationship with them. Plus, I don't think anyone really believes NASADA recruited me as a test pilot for a top secret fighter project. Thanks again for that. They could see I needed a break from the questions before I snapped.'

Eric wrapped an arms around her and kissed the side of her head. 'We'll have to just make the most of the time we do have. And as I said before, I don't mind owing Andros a favour. He's one of the more reasonable ones.'

'Good to know. Now how about we put this stuff away, get naked and give your bed some exercise?'

'Sounds like a brilliant plan,' Eric grinned.

* * *

Wes frowned as he watched a smile appear on Eric's face as he was ticketing a speeding driver.

'Why are you smiling? That wasn't Taylor, was it?' he asked when Eric got back in the car.

'Nope,' Eric replied.

'But she did come by this weekend? Your mood cleared up way more quickly than usual for you not to have gotten laid.'

'Yep.'

'So again, why are you smiling now?' Wes repeated.

Eric handed him his ticket book and started the truck again. Wes flipped it open and laughed at seeing what was written on the very first ticket. In handwriting that was probably Taylor's a ticket was written out to Eric for "public displays of affection" and the price of the ticket was "a surprise date" to be paid to Taylor at a time of his choosing.

'Public displays of affection?' Wes grinned. 'I didn't know you had it in you.'


	14. What Matters

Taylor nervously walked up the hill. With a cry the Eagle swooped down low over her. She sighed in relief, though it did tell her he was annoyed. It was to be expected, that's why she was here. The Eagle landed at the top of the hill, waiting impatiently for her to join him. The former Yellow Wild Force Ranger touched the rings on her finger, remembering the last time she had stood here.

'I'm sorry I missed our flight today,' Taylor started. The Eagle raised his beak into the air. Taylor almost snorted at the gesture.

'I'm also sorry I'm going to have to miss it for the next year or so,' she continued. The Eagle now looked at her sharply, looking very offended.

'I'm hatching a chick,' Taylor explained. 'The G-forces of my jet are dangerous for him or her.'

The Eagle blinked at her. He slowly leaned closer and gently touched his beak to her stomach. Taylor smiled and put a hand on his head.

'I know. I'm still a little shocked myself. Didn't actually think it was going to work when I brought up the possibility of having one with Eric.'

The Eagle gave a soothing noise and nuzzled a little closer. Taylor leaned over and hugged his beak, closing her eyes.

'I'm going to be a mom,' she whispered. 'I'm actually going to be a mom.'

They stood like that for a while, enjoying a closeness they had not been able to share for a while.

'I'll still come visit you here,' Taylor promised eventually. 'But I can't come here every day. Eric might get jealous.'

The Eagle let out something close to a laugh.

'And I'll bring the chick here to meet you once they're here,' she continued and slowly pulled back. When she had backed off enough the Eagle took to the skies again. He circled the hilltop, giving one last cry in goodbye before disappearing back into the clouds.

* * *

'You're home late,' Eric said as she walked in the front door. He was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, flipping through the TV channels. He didn't even look up when she walked in.

'I visited the Eagle to tell him we won't be flying together for a while,' Taylor explained, kicking off her boots.

'Okay,' Eric shrugged.

Taylor walked into the bedroom to change out of her uniform. Eric's uniform already lay discarded in a heap on the bed. Shaking her head, Taylor hang his uniform on a hanger next to hers. Back in the living room she dropped on the couch next to Eric. His arm lifted in invitation and she snuggled up to his side while the arm dropped over her shoulders.

'Did you get a chance to talk to your CO?' Eric asked.

'Sort of,' Taylor sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'I was called to his office before I had a chance to request a meeting.'

'Good or bad?' Eric inquired, turning his head so he could press a kiss into her hair.

'He told me I'm being promoted to captain,' Taylor muttered.

'That's great. Congratulations, you deserve it,' Eric smiled, pride evident in his voice.

'Yeah, it's absolutely spectacular,' Taylor replied bitterly. 'He tells me I'm being promoted and as a thank you I tell him I'm taking it easy and have to be grounded because I'm pregnant. Brilliant timing.'

She felt Eric stiffen next to her. He was quiet for a little before Taylor felt him release a breath.

'Do you want to terminate and try again once you've settled into your promotion?'

Taylor pulled back sharply at the offer and looked him in the eye. His offer was genuine, she could see it in his eyes. But she could also see the struggle and disappointment he was trying to hide. Less than 48 hours after seeing that positive pregnancy test, he'd obviously already gotten attached to the idea of this baby. And here he was, offering her the choice to put her career first.

'No,' she answered confidently . Eric's shoulder's dropped a fraction of an inch. 'I want this promotion and this baby. Yes, the timing of the promotion is shitty, but I'm not putting my personal life on hold for it. I just gave up flying to give this pregnancy every chance of sticking. I'm keeping your baby right where they are until they're ready to come out. It's not about me anymore. It's your life too and this little clump of cells that's going to grow into a miniature human. And that's more important to me than anything. I'm just a little frustrated.'

'Eric smiled at her. 'Thank you.'

'No, thank you,' Taylor shook her head and kissed him. 'How about we order take out for dinner?'

'Actually, dinner's ready and being kept warm in the oven,' Eric replied.

'You are too good to me. I'll set the table,' Taylor said, getting up after stealing quick kiss. 'Beer?'

'Please,' Eric nodded. 'And you do remember you can't have any for the next nine months, right?'

He laughed as Taylor let out a string of curses.

* * *

Taylor got out of Eric's truck and started walking up the hill, knowing Eric would be following her. At the top she happily greeted the Eagle. The Eagle greeted her back excitedly. She had not been by in a month due to her advancing pregnancy making the climb too challenging.

The Eagle's attention turned to Eric who joined them at the top. A camouflage diaper bag was slung over his shoulder and the little bundle held securely in his arms.

'Eagle, we'd like you to meet our son, Ezra,' Taylor smiled proudly.

The Eagle practically cooed at the baby in Eric's arms. He studied Eric's features copied into a tiny face, contently sleeping within the arm embrace of his father's arms. As if knowing he was being watched, Ezra opened his bright blue eyes. Eagle and baby stared at each other.

'We don't know if those are here to stay or if they'll change colour,' Eric said softly. 'It's too early to tell yet, but I'm hoping they stay blue.'

The Eagle looked up at Eric and made a soft sound in agreement, then gently nudged his beak against Eric's shoulder. Eric shifted Ezra so he could hold him on one arm and place his free hand on the beak.

'You watch over him with us, right?' Eric asked and the Eagle blinked at him in agreement.

Just then Ezra started whimpering. The Eagle pulled back in surprise.

'He's hungry,' Taylor explained. 'I need to feed him every two hours and we haven't gotten this baby care stuff down enough to get out the door quickly. Luckily his food is always on hand.'

The Eagle settled on the ground and stretched a wing to provide shelter. Taylor gratefully sat down and accepted Ezra from Eric so she could nurse him. Eric dropped down beside her, leaning close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Under the watchful gazed of Eric and the Eagle, Taylor contently nursed her son. She was surrounded by those she cared for most in the world and she couldn't be happier.


	15. More Than Friends

'So are you and Eric dating or not?'

Taylor looked up from her book at Alyssa standing in the doorway of her room.

'Not to my knowledge,' Taylor shrugged.

Alyssa took the invitation and came inside, dropping on the end of Taylor's bed. 'Do you want to?'

Taylor sighed and place her book on the nightstand. So it was time for girl talk. She should've seen it coming really with all the time she'd been spending with Eric.

'We get along without killing each other too much. He's not bad looking either and surprisingly well read. Plus I like his birds. So I guess the idea of dating him wouldn't be too horrible.

'That's one way of putting it,' Alyssa rolled her eyes. 'You suck at this.'

'I'm out of practise,' Taylor laughed. 'How are things between you and Cole?'

At the mention of the Red Ranger Alyssa blushed. Taylor grinned like a cat that caught a canary. Two could play the prying game.

'He gave me a plant,' Alyssa admitted.

'A plant?' Taylor raised an eyebrow.

'They last longer than flowers and it's better for the environment,' Alyssa shrugged. 'And it's the thought that counts.'

'Sure,' Taylor laughed. 'Did he kiss you yet?'

'No, we will when it feels right.'

'Prude,' Taylor snorted.

'Yeah? You haven't kissed Eric either,' Alyssa shot back.

'Me and Eric aren't dating,' Taylor pointed out.

'Bringing us back to the question; why not?' Alyssa quickly changed the subject again.

'Because we like being friends,' Taylor shrugged again and Alyssa rolled her eyes. 'Though I bet the sex would be amazing. Have you seen how fit he keeps his body?'

'Taylor!' Alyssa exclaimed and laughed. 'Relationships are more than just sex.'

* * *

'Are you and Taylor dating or what?' Wes asked, trying to catch Eric's eye in the rear view mirror.

'No, we just hang out as friends sometime,' Eric frowned.

'But you haven't picked up anyone in a bar when we have a drink since you met her,' Wes pointed out. 'And you haven't been lacking offers. Plus, sometime is quite frequent.'

'So?' Eric raised his eyebrows. 'You getting jealous of the time I spend with Taylor? And you never pick up anyone, ever.'

'That's different,' Wes protested. 'Jen is a millennium away. And of course you're allowed to have friends beside just me. I socializes you a bit more. Almost makes you appear human.'

Eric opened his mouth to reply, but Alan cut him off.

'Stop it, boys. Eric, Wes is perfectly allowed to live life as a celibate if he wants to. He can just adopt one of your bastards as heir to the estate. Though I do hope you are smarter than that. And Wes, stop living through Eric's love life. Either get out there yourself or don't, but what Eric does or doesn't do is not your business.'

Wes grumpily focused on the road again and Eric looked out the window at the trees giving way to the first houses of Turtle Cove.

'Do they know we're coming?' Alan asked.

'No, I figured we'd surprise them,' Wes shrugged.

'And what was your plan for that? Sit in the car at the entrance until we spot someone?' Eric scoffed.

'Basically,' Wes agreed.

'What if they're all already on the Animarium? There hasn't been an Orc attack today and they might not have a reason to come down,' Eric pointed out.

'Keeping taps?' Wes teased.

'I watch the news and you do realise our police scanner hits up too with reports of active Orc attacks, right?' Eric rolled his eyes.

'Well, if it takes too long, you can call Taylor to pick us up.' Wes grinned.

Eric shook his head and looked out the window again. As luck would have it he spotted Danny walking down the street a few blocks from the Animarium entrance. Eric pointed it out and Wes pulled over to offer him a ride. They quickly introduced Alan and Wes drove on.

'What brings you to our neck of the woods?' Danny asked, eyeing the casual clothes Eric and Wes were wearing.

'It's New Year's Eve,' Wes answered. 'We figured you probably wouldn't be attending any parties, so we're bringing the party to you.'

'I'm just here because Wes bribed me to be here,' Eric shrugged. 'This whole thing was his idea.'

'Somehow I have a hard time believing that,' Danny laughed.

'We is covering the on call and weekend shifts for the next month. I finally agreed to his terms before he started offering his bike.'

'And how much bribing was really needed?' Danny inquired, seeing the glint in Eric's eyes.

'Less than I agreed to,' Eric grinned.

'Hey!' Wes exclaimed.

'You already promised, Wes. Can't go back on your word,' Alan reminded with a laugh. 'Maybe it will teach you to recognize when Eric is messing with you.'

They arrived at the entrance. Wes parked the car and everyone got out. Wes and Eric collected a few bags of party supplies from the back and handed some off to Danny's offered hands. Danny then lead them up to the floating island. The Eagle swooped over low in greeting as they walked into the temple, startling Alan.

'Hey, I brought in some strays,' Danny called.

Cole dropped down from a tree, the princess appeared from her pool and Max startled out of his thoughts at the table. They happily greeted Wes and Eric and welcomed Alan with open arms.

'Where are the girls?' Danny asked.

'Taylor was in her room reading and I think Alyssa went to hang out with her,' Cole answered. 'I'll go get them.'

Max and princess Shayla enthusiastically helped Wes hang some decorations while Alan and Eric set out the snacks, drinks and games they'd brought. Cole returned with Alyssa and Taylor. The girls smiled at the sight before them.

'We even brought a bottle of champagne,' Wes held it up proudly.

Eric noticed the glint in Max's eyes. 'And sparkling apple cider for Max and Alyssa and anyone not wanting alcohol.'

Taylor caught his eye and grinned at Max's deflated look.

'Oh, Monopoly! Alyssa exclaimed, spotting the box in the pile.

'What's Monopoly?' Cole asked.

'We'll teach you,' Wes grinned.

'I'm not playing any game with Taylor,' Max shook his head. 'She's much too fanatical.'

'You guys play, I'll just get my book,' Taylor laughed.

'I'm not playing either,' Alan held up his hands. 'But I would love to see a bit more of the island?'

'Taylor and I will show you around,' Shayla offered brightly and Taylor nodded.

Alan held out his arms and Taylor and Shayla linked their arms through his. With a wave they left and the others set up the board.

When the three returned an hour later Cole excitedly bought a street. Eric had a pile of money in front of him. Alyssa had a fair amount of money in front of her too. Max and Danny only had a little money and Max looked rather disgruntled. Wes was near bankruptcy.

The three not playing got themselves something to drink and Taylor grabbed a hand of nuts from the bowl standing by Eric. She settled by Alan and princess Shayla, who was just wrapping up the history of Animaria.

'So Taylor,' Alan turned to her when Shayla finished. 'I just got to know the princess, what about you? Wes mentioned you were in the Air Force?'

'Were, am, it's probably as up in the air as we are now. I guess I'm registered as MIA at the moment,' Taylor shrugged.

'What got you to join our armed forces?'

'I wanted to find the Animarium,' Taylor laughed. 'I was sure I caught a glimpse of it once during a flight with my om when I was a kid. Dad was away on a business trip and mom decided we surprise him with a visit over the weekend.'

'Are you going back after this?' Alan asked.

'I don't know if I can,' Taylor admitted.

'Well, if you can't I'm sure there would be a fitting position at the Guardians for you. We can always use people with military training,' Alan offered her a smile.

'Oh, Taylor would be perfect,' the princess gushed. 'She and the Eagle fought the Orcs alone for quite a while.'

Alan made an interested sound and Shayla started telling him stories of the lone ranger. Taylor felt her cheeks heat up and tried to downplay the praise. From the corner of her eye she spotted Merrick standing in the shadows, observing the scene of the party.

Time passed. Eric won the game of Monopoly with a fair lead on Alyssa. A box of Twister was produced next and Eric bowed out of the game claiming to wanting to preserve his dignity. Danny offered to spin the wheel and the remaining four gathered around the mat. Cole easily picked up on how the game worked and soon there was a tangle of rangers on the mat. The weirdness of the game was enough to draw Merrick out of the shadows to take a closer look. Eric sat down beside Taylor, smiling at hearing another story the princess was telling.

'And I thought I was bad with the lone hero thing,' he laughed when Shayla finished.

Suddenly Wes's morpher beeped, startling the ranger tangle into a ranger pile on the floor.

'Emergency?' Cole asked somewhere from the bottom of the pile.

'Two minutes to twelve, actually,' Wes answered, pushing Max off him and offering Alyssa a hand after scrambling to his feet.

Everyone gathered and champagne flutes were passed around. At the next beep of Wes's morpher, Alan popped open the champagne and Wes the apple cider. Danny and Max hugged. Alyssa and Cole embraced and Alyssa pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. In the cheerful atmosphere even Merrick was smiling and caught princess Shayla's hand for a moment to give it a squeeze.

The sound of flesh striking flesh had them all turn to Eric and Taylor. Eric was holding his cheek.

'What was that for?' Taylor demanded.

'I may have been wanting to do that for a while, figured now was as good a time as any,' Eric grumbled.

To everyone's surprise, Taylor smiled softly and grabbed Eric's shirt, pulling him close. Her lips pressed to his in a hard kiss. His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Max let out the first cat call, quickly joined by Danny and Wes.

'About time too,' Wes called over his shoulder as he started pouring the cider for Alyssa, Cole and Max.

'Did you hear something?' Eric muttered against Taylor's lips.

'Must've been the wind,' Taylor replied, melting further into the kiss.

'Champagne?' Alan offered casually.

Taylor quickly pulled away.

'Hey!' Eric protested.

'I saw the label, he brought the good stuff,' Taylor shrugged.

'True, one of the perks of hanging out with rich people,' Eric agreed, keeping his arm around her waist as they approached Alan to get their glasses filled.

Over the next hour the group talked and laughed and made merry. Eric and Taylor got a little more teasing, but since they didn't react to it soon died out. However Eric never strayed far from Taylor's side, much to everyone's amusement. Merrick quietly disappeared into the shadows again.

Eventually Alan looked at his watch. 'It's getting late. We should get going.'

'Oh, please stay,' Shayla insisted. 'It's no bother and you can go back home rested tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you and Wes can take Cole's room. He'll be sleeping up a tree anyway. We got some camping gear around to make a comfortable enough second bed on the floor for Wes,' Taylor added and Cole nodded his agreement.

'Thank you,' Alan smiled.

'And where will Eric be sleeping then? Wes raised an eyebrow.

'With me,' Taylor shrugged. She grabbed Eric's wrist before he could get a word in and lead him in the direction of the bedrooms.

'Keep the door cracked,' Alyssa called after them.

Taylor flipped them off over her shoulder and a little later they heard a door slam shut.

'Why does she need to keep her door cracked?' Cole asked confused. 'It's always closed when she's sleeping.'

'Because now she's got a guy sleeping in there with her and those of us not raised in a jungle like privacy for certain things,' Max sniggered, causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

Eric woke up to a warm body pressed close to him. Taylor's bed wasn't exactly meant to fit two, but they had made due. However it was now going to get him in trouble. There was no way of leaving the bed without waking her and once she was awake she couldn't not notice how awake his body was.

Taylor shifted and Eric froze.

'Well, good morning to you too,' she muttered, stretching a little.

'Sorry,' Eric quickly apologized.

Taylor looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. 'Are you seriously apologizing that I turn you on?'

'No?'

'Good answer,' Taylor smirked. 'But I still stand by what I said last night, I'm not giving you any until we've been out on at least one proper date. Bathroom's over there, the showers here are always cold.'

Taylor waved in the direction of the second door in her room. Instead of getting up, Eric claimed her lips, a hand trailing down her side and up her back. Taylor responded willingly enough to the make out session and Eric stayed well within the temporary boundaries she had set the night before. Once she backed her hips against him, Eric smirked and pulled away, rolling out of bed.

'I'll go take that cold shower now,' he told her and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Taylor now as much in need of it as him.

* * *

Eric and Taylor shared one last kiss as they were saying goodbye. 'I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday, bar any Orc attacks,' Eric smiled at her.

'I'll kill any Orc that dares to ruin our plans,' Taylor smiled back.

'Come on, Eric,' Wes called. 'You can go back to kissing Taylor on your date.'

Eric rolled his eyes, but let go of Taylor. With on last wave Alan, Wes and Eric left the Animarium. Alyssa moved to stand beside Taylor and checked that everyone was out of earshot.

'So, he as amazing as you thought he'd be?' Alyssa asked quietly.

'Don't know yet,' Taylor shrugged. 'I have some standards. He needs to take me on a proper date first.'

'Oh, suddenly you have standards?' Alyssa teased. 'Explains why he's so eager to pick you up this Friday.'

'I do when I'm not looking for a quick fix,' Taylor grinned. 'His tools seem just as promising as the rest of him though.'

Alyssa started laughing. 'And here I thought he'd showered for a whole different reason.'

Taylor winked at her friend and walked away.

'Where are you going?' Alyssa called after her.

'Getting permission to go on a date with the Quantum Ranger this Friday,' Taylor waved, starting down the path that would lead her up to the earie.


	16. Eric's Birds

'Daddy!'

Eric dropped his arms and turned his back on the dummy, wiping the sweat from his brow with his elbow. Seven-year-old Ezra ran into the garage, Brayden hot on his heels. Ezra had his hands wrapped around something.

'What's wrong?' Eric asked.

'Can you fix it?' Brayden demanded.

Eric studied the something in Ezra's hands.

'Brayden, a bird is not a thing you can fix, but we can see about helping it heal. What happened?'

'The neighbours' cat got into our yard and caught it. We chased it off,' Ezra told him proudly.

'Bloody cat,' Eric muttered and crouched down to take a closer look. 'I think he's just got a broken wing. I should be able to help him with that.'

Brayden cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. Ezra smiled brightly at Eric keeping as still as possible as to not hurt the bird in his hands.

'Go bring him inside, we'll take a better look at him at the dining table. Brayden could you take one of the old newspapers in with you and spread it out on the table? Mom will get angry if it poops where we eat. And get the first aid kit from beneath the sink.

The boys nodded and ran out again. Eric pulled an old bird cage from a shelve and filled it with some leftover bird sand and a bowl of seeds before following his sons.

In the kitchen he set the cage on the newspaper and filled another bowl with water. Once that was in the cage too he sat down and Ezra handed the bird over. Eric gently felt along the wing and was relieved to find only one break. Halfway through splinting the wing Taylor appeared in the kitchen with a laundry basket on her hip.

'What's going on?' she asked, moving to load the washing machine.

'Neighbours' cat caught a bird, the boys saved it and now we're fixing it,' Eric answered.

'But you said birds can't be fixed and we were helping it heal,' Brayden pointed out.

Taylor sniggered and Eric rolled his eyes. She finished loading the washing machine and went to stand by Eric after turning it on.

'He's a pretty one. What species is he?' Taylor asked.

'A Western Tanager,' Eric replied, finishing up and placing the bird in the cage.

'Can we keep him?' Ezra asked with hopeful eyes. Brayden nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion.

'He wouldn't like being in that cage. Tanagers are migratory birds. They live in the northern states, but they come down here to avoid the cold winter,' Eric explained. 'He's staying only as long as it takes for his wing to heal.'

The boys pouted. Taylor placed her hands on Eric's shoulders.

'We could always get new birds. It's been a bit quiet around here since Sugar and Spice died,' she suggested.

'They died of heart attacks from that beast next door always hunting them,' Eric replied. 'We're not putting new birds out into his hunting grounds.'

'Cats hunt birds, it's in their nature,' Taylor pointed out. 'The neighbours' pet shouldn't keep us from having our own.'

'Yeah, well, it's in a bird's nature to be scared of cats, Soaring Eagle,' Eric looked up at her.

'Eagles eat cats for lunch,' Taylor smirked.

'So stop petting the beast and start eating it,' Eric grumbled.

'You can't eat a cat!' Ezra laughed.

'In some countries they do,' Taylor told her son. Ezra made a disgusted face and she turned back to Eric. 'We can continue this discussion on nature tonight.'

'I'm looking forward to it,' Eric grinned.

'Are you getting back to your work out?' Taylor asked, running her hand through his hair.

'No, I think I'll call it a day and take a shower,' Eric replied, leaning into her touch.

'Could you change the sheets on the beds while you're upstairs? Then I can run that load next. I'll find Pipsqueak a safe place to heal and vacuum down here.'

'Sure thing,' Eric agreed, getting up and wrapping his arms around Taylor, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

One more look at the bird had them smiling. It had settled down already and was now picking at the seeds.

'Go shower already, you stink,' Taylor poked Eric in the ribs so he'd let her go. 'Okay boys, Ezra, you put away the first aid kit. Brayden, please throw away the newspapers in the trash. Then you two can go play outside again.'

* * *

'Sorry again I had to call you in on your birthday, but I couldn't have handled this without you,' Wes apologized.

Eric grumpily shrugged on his coat. He'd been just putting it on to go to lunch with Taylor to celebrate his birthday together when Wes had called and ruined their plans.

'Have a good rest of your day,' Wes waved as Eric stomped out of the office without a word. Eric didn't see him pull out his phone with a smirk to send a quick text.

At home Eric immediately spotted the lunch for two set out on the dining table. The smile on Taylor's face immediately had him suspicious. A moment later he spotted the bird cage with two zebra finches in the backyard.

'What's that?' he asked, joining Taylor in the kitchen after hanging his coat.

'Your birthday present.'

'I thought I said I didn't want any more birds out there,' Eric raised an eyebrow.

'You did, but I watched you care for Pipsqueak for two weeks and how you've tried to not show you missed that since you set him free last week,' Taylor explained, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Instinctively Eric wrapped his arms around her. As they watched the birds, Eric spotted the neighbours' cat sneak up on the cage. He sighed, but Taylor seemed unconcerned. Suddenly the cat jumped as if scared by something and fled back home when it came too close to the cage.

'What the…?'

'Animal friendly repellent,' Taylor grinned. 'Just a friendly puff of air when they get in range of the sensor. No more dying of heart attacks.'

'Have I ever told you how much I love you?' Eric smiled.

'Once or twice,' Taylor laughed. 'Now how about we finally have that birthday lunch before it's ruined by us needing to pick up the boys again?'

'Yeah, it looks delicious,' Eric agreed. As they sat down it suddenly registered the lunch looked too complete for Taylor to have quickly thrown something together. 'Wes didn't need my help at all, did he? He was in on this to get me out of the house, wasn't he?'

Taylor just blew him a kiss and took a bite. Eric shook his head and turned to his food. He loved how, after all these years, they could still manage to surprise each other on occasion.


	17. Family Time

Eric was waiting at the gates of the Turtle Cove Air Force base. Ezra and Brayden were sitting in the grass beside him while they waited and Ezra was reading a book to his brother. Eric spotted Mary, Leisa, David and their girls walking his way among a group of other families heading to the gates.

'Thank you for inviting us,' Leisa smiled at him once they were close enough. Eric saw her oldest rolling her eyes but ignored it.

'You're welcome,' he nodded.

'Are we going in?' David inquired.

'No, we're still waiting for a few people,' Eric shook his head.

'Taylor?' Mary guessed.

'No, she had to work today,' Eric replied.

'Grandpa!' Brayden suddenly exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

Ezra slammed the book shut and blindly pushed it into Eric's hands in his hurry to chase after his younger brother. Eric kept on eye on them as they ran, the others following his gaze curiously. They saw Brayden getting swooped up in the arms of none other than Alan Collins, Ezra being added to the hug a moment later. Boys safely under supervision again, Eric turned his attention back to his guests.

'Mr Collins is considered their grandfather?' Mary asked amazed.

'He's the closest to a grandparent they're ever going to get,' Eric sighed, returning Wes's wave. 'Taylor's parents died just before she graduated High School.'

'Oh,' Mary answered.

The two groups joined together and greetings and introductions were exchanged while Eric stuffed Ezra's book back in his backpack. Michael had apparently decided he was shy today and was hiding his face in Jen's neck. But he did spare Eric a smile when he poked the boy's sides.

'Shall we go in?' Eric suggested.

They passed through the gates and slowly made their way to the stands that had been erected for the air show being put on today. Eric and Wes settled on the bottom row. Ezra sat at Eric's side, looking around excitedly. Jen sat next to Wes with the girls between them and Michael on Jen's lap. Alan had taken a seat behind Jen, Brayden insisting on sitting in his lap. Mary sat next to them. David and Leisa sat behind Wes and Eric and Trisha and Britt were between their father and grandmother.

They were drawing some looks, but the Collins family were very practised in ignoring them. Their guests tried to ignore them too, but were much less comfortable with staring.

Wes and Eric started talking about work, updating each other on news in the Guardians and the Biolab. Since Wes had left the Guardians to start taking over running the Biolab two years prior, the two had made sure to exchange news every so often. Since they were talking shop, the two made sure to include David in their conversation.

'Why did you invite us?' Trisha suddenly demanded. 'You never bothered to look for us when you found you had a sister before and if it's just about business, you could've just invited dad. No need for all of us to be stuck here.'

'Trisha!' Leisa reprimanded her eldest daughter.

'It's fine,' Eric assured and turned to answer Trisha. 'Your mother never decided to look for me either, but now that our paths have crossed I'm not about to ignore I've got family living close by. I've got no expectations of ever being very close, but it would be nice to have some form of contact. I'm willing to put in the effort and that's why I invited all of you to our family outing.'

'I'm willing to put in the effort too,' Leisa smiled. 'As a kid I always begged mom for a sibling. When I finally learned I had a brother, the timing was just wrong. I was getting married and my birth certificate stated a different last name than the one I grew up with. My life was already turning upside down enough with the wedding and learning the truth about my biological father. After that there was always something or another going on. I always did wonder what became of Eric. When I heard they weren't putting in much effort to find him to settle the inheritance because he seemed to have disappeared after he aged out of the system, I knew finding him was going to take more money than we could spare to find him. He deserves to have a loving family, because I don't doubt his life in foster care can't have been easy. I'm glad he found one when we were lacking in providing it.'

Trisha opened her mouth to reply, but Brayden cut her off, pointing at the sky excitedly.

'The birds are coming!'

'Birds?' Britt looked around confused as several jets flew over in formation.

'It's what they call the planes in the Air Force,' Iris turned and told her proudly before facing back forward to watch the show.

Britt watched the show in awe. 'I want to do that too,' she breathed.

'You are not enlisting,' David told his daughter pointedly.

'What's wrong with enlisting?' Eric looked over his shoulder.

Eric's expression was friendly enough, but David quickly realised his mistake. 'Nothing,' he assured quickly. 'It's just…'

'It sounds scary coming out of your daughter's mouth?' Eric smirked.

'Yeah,' David sighed. 'Where did you serve?'

'MCAS Beaufort Marine Corps Base,' Eric answered. 'And then Camp Pendleton before Alan showed up to recruit men for the Silver Guardians.'

'Was your contract up?' Leisa inquired.

'Not quite yet, but I got an honorary discharge when I informed my CO I wanted to join the Guardians. We both knew the military was never going to be a lasting career for me. I hadn't had money for college when I aged out and enlisting was the quickest and easiest way to get on my own feet and make some money. Never thought the Guardians would last long, but the pay was better as were the health benefits.'

'But you stayed anyway?' David asked.

'Wes would never have survived as long as he did without me,' Eric joked. 'And I ended up enjoying my job more than I thought I would. Besides that, I kept getting more and more reasons to stay.'

'The Eagle!' Ezra exclaimed, jumping up.

Sure enough the Eagle had appeared in the sky next to one of the jets. He matched the jet's every move. Ezra and Brayden cheered with every stunt.

'What's that?' Leisa asked shocked.

'The Eagle Zord,' Wes explained. 'He was the Zord of the Yellow Ranger when a team fought Orcs in Turtle Cove some fifteen years ago. The Eagle still shows up in the sky every now and then.'

'Did you fight the Orcs too?' Britt asked in awe. 'The Silver Guardians have rangers too, right?'

'Just one now,' Wes shrugged. 'And that's more because he hates parting from his morpher. I gave mine to researchers at the Biolab some years ago to develop morphers for the joined SPD project now based in New Tech City. But yeah, we did have a run in with some Orcs once just after the Guardians were branching out to start covering more ground around Silver Hills, which included Turtle Cove.'

'Cool,' Britt breathed, watching the Eagle disappear in the clouds again.

'It's around that time Eric met Taylor too,' Wes grinned.

'How did you meet?' Leisa asked interested.

'I have her a speeding ticket,' Eric answered dryly.

'You're kidding,' David shook his head.

'Nope.'

The air show ended and everyone got up to get a closer look at the jets now lining up on the tarmac. Ezra and Brayden ran off and Mary was surprised Eric didn't seem to mind, nor keep as close on eye on them as he had before when they ran off to hug Alan. It soon explained itself as they approached one of the fighters. The boys were cuddled up to the pilot as she was talking to some visitors.

'Well, that explains attending this air show for a family outing,' Leisa smiled at Eric. 'Doesn't it scare you sometimes?'

'When I met her, I knew flying would always be Taylor's first love and that I'd come second to it. Taylor wouldn't be Taylor if that changed. She gave it up twice for a year to have our sons. I never could picture myself married, let alone being a father. Now I can't picture my life without them. But no, being in the Air Force doesn't scare me. Taylor was born to fly and I would never clip her wings.'

Taylor spotted them and waved them over. They joined her and Eric scooped Brayden up, setting him on his shoulders.

'Great flying,' he smiled at Taylor, claiming a quick kiss.

'Thanks,' Taylor grinned.

'Hello to you too, Eric,' the woman standing with Taylor grinned.

'Hey Alyssa,' Eric grinned, hugging her. 'Hey Cole. Do I need to scare off any boyfriends yet, Holly?'

'Hell no,' Holly shook her head. 'But thanks, uncle Eric.'

Taylor greeted her family, old and new, and introduced Cole, Alyssa and Holly to them. For the rest of the day she showed them around the base. Britt was beaming after she got to sit in Taylor's jet for a bit and even Trisha started warming up. By the time they all separated ways again, Leisa dared risking hugging Eric goodbye and was pleased to find it returned.

'Thank you for sharing this with us,' she told him. 'Do you want to meet up for lunch sometime, just the two of us?'

'Yeah, I'd like that,' Eric nodded.

'You've got wonderful people to call family,' Leisa complimented. 'You got lucky.'

Eric watched Alan hug the boys before kissing Taylor on the cheek. 'Yeah, I don't know what I did to deserve them.'

'For what little I know of you so far, I'm sure you did more than enough. I'll call you soon,' she promised with a smile.

Eric waved as they started walking back to their car and then said goodbye to the rest of the family, until just him, Taylor and the boys were left.

'Let's go home,' Eric told them. 'Do you have things to wrap up?'

'No, I'm good to go,' Taylor grinned.

They walked to Eric's truck and Taylor buckled Brayden in his seat while Eric checked Ezra got in safe and secured his seatbelt properly.

'I'll get take out on the way home,' Taylor told Eric as they closed the doors. 'I don't feel like cooking today.'

'If you beat me home, I'm taking away your license for speeding,' Eric teased, walking around the car and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Yes, officer,' Taylor laughed, sliding her arms around his neck.

'I love you,' Eric rested his forehead against hers.

'And I love you,' Taylor smiled and melted against him as Eric's lips touched hers. 'More than you will ever know.'


	18. Night Off

Taylor rubbed at her shoulder as the team returned to the Animarium.

'These attacks are starting to wear us out. We need to get out and unwind,' Cole told them. 'Don't make me make it an order,' he eyed Taylor.

'Consider me gone,' Taylor held up her hands, walking in the direction of the bedrooms. 'Just let me get changed,' she called over her shoulder.

When she returned in jeans, tank top and an off the shoulder sweater, Max and Danny had already left. Cole and Alyssa were also getting ready to leave.

'We're going to catch a movie,' Alyssa told her.

'I'm going to see if Eric feels like ordering pizza and watching the game.'

'Have fun,' Cole offered.

'Yeah, you too,' Taylor smiled. 'Call me if you need me.'

'We will,' Cole promised.

'Try not to need me.'

'We all deserve a night off,' Alyssa laughed. 'You're better off telling that to the world.'

When Taylor pulled up to Eric's house, there were already several cars parked at the curb. She immediately recognized Wes's car. For a moment she considered leaving since he already had company. But she was already here and really didn't feel like spending the evening alone, she might as well ring the bell. Eric opened the door and Taylor spotted a few guys in the living room.

'I came to see if you felt like pizza and the game,' Taylor explained, shifting awkwardly.

'Pizza, wings, the game and too much testosterone okay too?' Eric offered.

'Just what the doctor ordered to unwind,' Taylor smiled.

'Rough day?'

'Try rough week.'

'Come in then,' Eric said, stepping aside.

Wes happily greeted Taylor, while some of the other men ogled her.

'Girlfriend, Eric?' one of them asked, eyes traveling down Taylor's body.

'Yes, so put those eyeballs back in their sockets before I do it for you, Diaz,' Eric warned.

Taylor shot him a look and a smile. Over the past two months since Eric had first kissed her, they'd gone on several dates, but this was the first time there was actually a label put on the shifting of their relationship and she found she liked it.

'Gabriel Diaz, Miles Ward, Diego Hernandez, James Tate and you already know that oaf. Beer?'

'Please,' Taylor smiled as Miles got up from the couch to make room for her and settled on the floor himself.

'Show off,' Eric accused as he handed Taylor the beer.

'Momma raised me right,' Miles shrugged. 'Always offer your seat to a lady.'

'Taylor is no lady,' Eric replied, dropping into his chair.

'And Eric is no gentleman,' Taylor shot back with a grin. 'I'm actually surprised to find he has friends beside Wes. Didn't think anyone would be able to put up with him.'

'Oh, he doesn't,' James joked. 'Wes has friends beside Eric, but he's too embarrassed to host a game night at the manor, so he lays claim on Eric's house.'

'He buys the food and beer, consider me bribed,' Eric lifted his own beer to his lips.

Everyone laughed. The game started and they set to watching it, having a good time with the food, beer and company. After a short while, Taylor was considered one of the guys and she felt herself relax. She learned the other four man worked at the Silver Guardians too. Diego had a girlfriend and James was married and had recently become father to a little boy. He'd been driving his wife crazy to the point of her ordering him on this boys' night so she and the baby could have some rest. Miles and Gabriel were still single.

Eric had to endure some teasing about having a girlfriend, but he took it with a shrug, catching her eye every so often and supressing a smile.

When the game was over, the guys said their goodbyes. Eric closed and locked the door behind them, turning to Taylor. 'You aren't leaving without a kiss giving me a kiss first,' he told her. 'Though you're welcome to stay.'

'I don't have anything with me to sleep in,' Taylor pointed out as Eric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'You can borrow a shirt,' Eric replied, leaving closer. 'Just think about it.'

He claimed her lips and the both of them stopped thinking. They fell to the couch, losing themselves in each other. Eric tugged Taylor's sweater off and she started fumbling with the buckle of his belt. Eric's hand slipped under her tank top as Taylor unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants.

They froze, their eyes travelling to her growlphone and his cell phone laying on the coffee table. This was usually the point that one or the other would start ringing. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then they caught each other's eye.

'Condoms are in the nightstand,' Eric breathed.

'Lead the way before another Orc does show up,' Taylor replied.

She quickly grabbed both phones off the table before Eric lead her to his bedroom.

* * *

An unfamiliar alarm woke Taylor. It shut off and a hand ran over her arm.

'Morning,' she muttered.

'Morning,' Eric replied, his lips nibbling at her neck. 'You okay?'

'Oh no!' Taylor pulled away and sat up. 'Don't you dare!'

'Dare what?' Eric looked up at her confused.

'Don't you dare suddenly act all caring and concerned. It doesn't suit you,' she told him with a glare. 'I'm fine and I'm walking right out that door if you don't bring Eric back right this instant.'

Eric started laughing. Taylor's face softened and she smiled down at him.

'That's my Eric.'

'Oh, I'm your Eric now?' he raised an eyebrow.

'You started it,' Taylor grinned. 'You called me your girlfriend yesterday, making this officially a relationship instead of just friends with benefits. Relationships hold hopes of a future.'

'I don't consider blue balls a benefit,' Eric rolled his eyes. 'But because of the girlfriend thing you get to lay claim on me now?'

'Yep.'

'Well, don't go expecting any rings or kids in that future of yours,' Eric warned.

'And give up flying to pop out a screaming, pooping little parasite? No way, not going to happened,' Taylor shook her head. 'Don't think you're ever going to see me in a dress either.'

'The only time you may expect me to wear one of those fitted monkey suits is if Wes ever gets married. And only because that will be the only acceptable thing to wear to that circus.'

'Good to know we have the same expectations of where this relationship may be going in the future.'

'Right now, I see breakfast in our near future and me leaving for work. Wes is not going to get the satisfaction of me being late to work for the first time ever after he left us alone together the night before,' Eric told her, rolling out of bed.

He noticed Taylor wince a little as she got up and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

'Okay, so I hope I won't be fighting Orcs today, but I don't remember sex ever being that good. Maybe we got a bit carried away last night. Can you really blame us with all that build up sexual frustration after all those times we got interrupted before? So don't you dare try and apologize for those mind blowing orgasms.'

'I won't,' Eric promised with a smirk and turned to his closet to pull out a uniform.

After they both got dressed, Taylor sat at the breakfast bar watching Eric fix them some food. She groaned when her growlphone rang.

'Taylor,' she answered.

'Hey,' Alyssa's voice greeted her, sounding too relaxed for an attack happening. 'You didn't return yesterday.'

'I'm not in a ditch by the side of the road somewhere, if that's what you're thinking,' Taylor laughed.

'You still with Eric?'

'I'm having breakfast in Silver Hills before I'm on my way back,' Taylor replied innocently.

'So… you had a good evening then?' Alyssa asked with a laugh.

'He knows how to handle the tools in his toolbox,' Taylor grinned, catching Eric's eye.

'Are you done discussing my dick?' he asked, setting a plate and mug of coffee in front of her.

'It's a nice dick,' Taylor shrugged. 'Alyssa heard about the horror shows I've seen too.'

Eric heard Alyssa's laughter as he sat down next to Taylor with his own plate and coffee. 'Breakfast is getting cold.'

'I'll talk to you when I get back,' Taylor told Alyssa and flipped the phone shut. She took a bite and smiled. 'This is good, you can make me breakfast more often.'

'Next time you're making me breakfast,' Eric replied.

'I hope you like cereal than, because I can't cook,' Taylor said, taking another bite.

'I'll have to teach you then.'

'Good luck with that,' Taylor laughed. 'I manage to burn water.'

'Challenge accepted.'

They finished breakfast and washed the dishes before Eric had to leave for work. On the doorstep they shared one last kiss before parting ways. Taylor watched him drive off before starting her engine and getting on the road back to Turtle Cove, a smile on her face. She wondered how long it would be before she'd have another night off. Because if she had to go through another two months of sexual frustration from Orc attacks of Guardians emergencies interrupting them when things heated up, more than just Orcs would be getting hurt and blowing up.

When she parked at the Animarium, Taylor noticed she'd gotten a text.

" _I hope I won't be seeing a speeding ticket with your name on it cross my desk today. Doing groceries after work. When are we starting those cooking classes?"_

With a large smile on her face she replied as she walked into the temple on the Animarium.

" _Is tonight too early"_


	19. Hometown

Eric was just about to take a sip of his coffee when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID and sighed.

'It's Wes.'

'Answer it,' Taylor smiled. 'He wouldn't call if it wasn't important.'

'It's supposed to be our weekend away,' Eric protested.

'And it still will be. But you can still spare Wes a few minutes,' Taylor assured.

Eric nodded and got up, shrugging his jacket back on before walking out of the little diner they were in to take the call.

'Everything okay, Taylor?' the waitress asked as she came up to the table.

Taylor glanced outside and saw Eric's frown. 'Yeah, it's fine, Rachel,' she smiled. 'But could you get him a new coffee when he gets back? This one will be cold before he's finished that call.'

'Sure thing,' Rachel replied. 'Hold your lunch orders too?'

'Please,' Taylor nodded. 'If it's not too much trouble of course.'

'Of course not,' Rachel laughed. 'Not that much has changed here. Al still talks about you every so often and Joe would turn his dishes into gourmet meals if you asked him too. You haven't been forgotten here.'

'Rach, can I get another coffee?' another costumer called.

'Go do your job,' Taylor winked.

Rachel laughed and walked away, taking Eric's coffee with her. Taylor sipped her water and looked around the diner. Her old friend was right, very little had changed since she waited tables here in high school. So many fond memories she had left behind, but she hadn't forgotten them.

'Taylor Earhardt?' a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

'Patrick?' Taylor gasped. 'Daisy? Did you die your hair?'

'It's been ages,' Patrick smiled, gesturing Daisy to slide into the booth before he sat down next to her. 'How have you been? And what brings you back? Wait, let me get you a coffee, my treat.' He sprang back up again and went to order three coffee at the counter.

'Couldn't you have stayed gone?' Daisy hissed across the table so Patrick couldn't hear her. 'Everyone here knows he's been trying to replace you since the two of you broke up. It took me dying my hair blonde to even get his attention. He finally bought a ring, Sarah called me when he left the shop and now you have to show up and ruin it all.'

Patrick returned and Daisy put on a smile again. Rachel appeared a minute later pouring two coffees and placing a tea in front of Taylor.

'I ordered three coffees,' Patrick pointed out.

'Taylor prefers tea now,' Rachel shrugged, winking at Taylor while turning so Patrick and Daisy wouldn't see.

'Wow, you've changed,' Patrick noted. 'Things haven't been the same around here since you left.'

'Doesn't look like much has changed,' Taylor replied.

'True, but it feels different,' Patrick grinned. 'Have you seen much of the town yet?'

'And are you staying long?' Daisy added.

'No, I just got here and I'm only staying the weekend. Came to this old place for lunch.'

Patrick deflated a little, but Daisy looked pleased.

'How have you been? You a big shot pilot in the Air Force yet or are they still making you clean the bathrooms?' Patrick joked.

'Yeah, I'm a captain now,' Taylor told proudly.

'I stopped by the base to visit you once. They told me you were missing in action having disappeared from the sky in mid-flight.'

'NASADA recruited me as a test-pilot for a classified project,' Taylor told him without hesitation.

Patrick opened his mouth again, but at that moment Eric appeared back at the booth. He eyed Patrick and Daisy who had taken his seat and slid into the seat next to Taylor without complaint.

'Friends?' he asked her.

'Yeah, I used to date Patrick in high school and Daisy was on the track team with me. Everything okay?' Taylor answered.

'I'll tell you later,' Eric promised and turned to Patrick and Daisy to shake their hands.

'Boyfriend?' Daisy looked at Taylor as she shook Eric's hand.

'Husband,' Taylor corrected. 'Eric Myers, co-commander of the Silver Guardians.'

Rachel appeared once again and poured Eric a new cup of coffee. 'Here you go, handsome,' she winked. 'Your lunch will be ready in five. Can I get you two anything?'

'The usual,' Daisy nodded as Patrick was still distracted glaring at Eric. Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen to place the order. 'Well, you certainly caught yourself a good one. You on your honeymoon?' Daisy asked Taylor.

Eric laughed and Taylor shook her head with a smile. 'We've been married for almost six years now,' Taylor corrected. 'And we've been together for another three. Eric figured it was time he finally saw the place I grew up in.'

Patrick now looked defeated, but Daisy perked up.

'How did you two meet?' Patrick wanted to know, eyeing Eric.

'The Silver Guardians got involved in that NASADA project,' Taylor replied. 'We met on the job.'

Their lunches were brought out and Eric and Taylor took the opportunity to steer the conversation away from them. Taylor asked about the things she'd missed since she left and Eric wanted to hear stories of young Taylor. Daisy was more than happy to oblige since it was clear Taylor had no interest what so ever in stealing her man.

Eventually the food was gone and Eric got up. 'It was nice meeting you, but we have to get going,' he said, offering Taylor a hand.

Taylor took it, knowing he was doing it more to annoy Patrick than her really needing it. Once Taylor stood Patrick and Daisy's mouths dropped open.

'Wait, you're pregnant?' Patrick asked.

'First baby?' Daisy added.

'Second,' Taylor smiled, placing a hand over the small, but noticeable bump on her stomach. 'Our son has been kidnapped for a sleepover with our friends and their daughter. They decided we needed a weekend alone, since we haven't had any kid free time beside our anniversaries since he was born two and a half years ago. We weren't going to complain when we were ordered to have some time for ourselves.'

'I'm pretty sure Alyssa is trying to make up for all the times we've babysat Holly for them,' Eric laughed.

'You said you didn't want to get married or have children,' Patrick said, accusation creeping into his tone.

'Neither did Eric, but being together changed our minds,' Taylor shrugged.

They quickly said their goodbyes and left. Once settled into the rental car and on the road, Eric shoot Taylor a look.

'So what's the story behind his behaviour?' he grinned.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled. 'He's jealous. From what I gather he's been trying to find a new me. At least, that's what Daisy said. He was at the base while I was on the Animarium. Probably to rekindle our relationship. But since I wasn't there and he never knew I returned, he must've given up on me.'

'He would've been too late by then anyway,' Eric laughed. 'Right?'

'I was more than over him years before,' Taylor agreed. 'And he definitely can't hope to compare to you.'

'What happened to break you too up?'

'He came to my graduation at the end of boot camp and proposed,' Taylor explained. 'Wanted to get married and have a family to replace what I had lost. I had just tasted the freedom of flying, I wasn't going to just give that up for a husband and babies.'

Eric caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'You did for me.'

'Because you don't make it feel like I'm giving anything up. Sure, I'm not flying again until this baby is out and I'm off maternity leave. But you would never clip my wings. Patrick would've eventually.'

'You were born to fly, asking you to give that up would be a crime. Anyway, you don't ask me to get out of the action and make running the Guardians a desk job either.'

'Because you'd been bouncing off the walls within a day,' Taylor laughed. 'That's why we work and me and Patrick wouldn't have. We are all too much alike that we know the boundaries of what we can ask of each other. If something would offend me if I was asked, then I shouldn't be asking you either.'

'Remember way back when we started?' Eric grinned, catching her hand. 'How we promised what our future would look like?'

'You broke that promise first,' Taylor squeezed his hand. 'You went out and bought a ring anyway.'

'Best broken promise I ever made.'


	20. Brothers

Taylor sat propped up against some pillows, nursing her new-born son. Eric pulled a blanket over Ezra who had fallen asleep on the couch in the room. Then he settled on the bed with Taylor, one arm around her shoulders as the other held the new-born's hand between his thumb and finger.

'Was Ezra this tiny too?'

'Tinier, he's a pound heavier than Ezra was,' Taylor smiled.

'You sure he's mine, though?' Eric teased.

Taylor laughed and stroked the blonde tuff of hair on their son's head. 'I don't see how he couldn't be. He's definitely not Wes's.'

'He'd better not be,' Eric growled. 'Wes would be over the moon if he was. You should've seen his face when I told him we were having another boy.'

'Girls can play little league too,' Taylor pointed out.

'Just not Iris and Brooke,' Eric laughed. 'They've been begging about a pony and riding lessons. I can't see them playing little league. And they're both so opposite of Wes and Jen. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were adopted.'

'True, but they love their girls.'

'They've got Wes wrapped around their little fingers,' Eric agreed. 'But how much you wanna bet he's trying to convince Jen to have another one just to try for a boy?'

'I'm not taking that bet,' Taylor sniggered, shifting her son so she could burp him. Then she handed him to Eric and fixed her clothes, before nuzzling into his side. 'You were secretly jealous of Wes for so long and now he's actually jealous of you. You have your phone?'

'Yeah, it's in my pocked,' Eric muttered, barely hearing her as he was staring down as his now sleeping son.

Taylor dug out his phone and dialled Alan's number.

'Eric,' Alan's voice greeted happily. 'Has labour started?'

'Taylor, actually,' she replied with a grin. 'Do you want to come meet your new grandson?'

'Of course,' Alan answered excitedly. 'Congratulations. Where are Eric and Ezra?'

'Right here. Ezra's napping on the couch and Eric has got his hands full making sure the baby is really his. We're kinda thrown off by the blonde hair.'

'You took Ezra to hospital with you?'

'Why not? He was quietly playing with his Duplos in a corner of the room. Didn't look up until he heard the baby crying and stayed there until Eric went to ask if he wanted to meet his baby brother.'

'You were always going to be unconventional parents from the moment you decided you wanted kids,' Alan laughed. 'Well, if Ezra is napping. How about I stop by in an hour or so?'

'Yeah, that's fine,' Taylor agreed.

'Want me to take Ezra with me for the night?'

'Nah, we'll be fine. But his pyjamas would be great,' Eric answered, having been able to follow the entire conversation.

'I'll pick it up on the way,' Alan promised. 'I'll see you all soon.'

After cutting the connection, Taylor glanced at the clock and dialled Alyssa's number. It took a few rings before she answered. Taylor happily greeted her friend before announcing the birth of her second son. Alyssa squealed and offered to come over with Cole and Holly immediately. Taylor quickly turned her down, asking her to come over tomorrow instead.

If they came now, then Wes and his brood would come over too. Those three girls together were too excitable, especially if there was a baby involved. Neither of the boys, or their parents, were going to survive that.

Once they agreed on a time to visit, Alyssa had to go. School had just let out for the weekend and she still needed to tidy her classroom.

Taylor cut the connection again. Eric got up to place the baby in the basinet and settled back on the bed, holding Taylor close. He accepted his phone back and had a quick conversation with Wes. Like Alyssa, he wanted to collect his family and come straight over. It took some effort, but Eric dissuaded him, smiling as Taylor yawned. He told Wes when Cole and Alyssa would be visiting the next day and they'd be welcome to stop by then. Wes finally agreed to wait until tomorrow before visiting. They said goodbye and Eric texted Danny and Max before tossing the phone to the end of the bed.

'You can't answer it when it's over there,' Taylor muttered, cracking open an eye.

'Exactly,' Eric agreed, wrapping both his arms around her.

'It'll wake up the boys,' Taylor complained.

'It's my day off and the phone is set to vibrate only,' Eric assured and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'Right now the rest of the world can go to hell for all I care, they're not getting into our bubble.'

Taylor snorted. 'Coming from the guy who didn't want a family.'

'Oh, I wanted a family,' Eric corrected. 'You were just family enough for me once upon a time. Thank you for proving me wrong.'

'Once upon a time, you were all the family I needed too. And now it's grown big enough,' Taylor smiled, nuzzling closer.

'Yeah? You don't want to try for a little league playing girl? Us guys got you a bit outnumbered.'

'And have us be outnumbered by our kids? No way. I can take the three of you any day. Plus, I like you having an office at home where you work on your on-duty weekends. That would have to become a bedroom at some point if we had another kid. And I don't see us moving either. So no, I don't want to try for a girl. In fact, I'll be asking the doctor when I can set up an appointment to get my tubes tied.'

'Without discussing it with me?' Eric gently poked her side.

Taylor slapped his knee before settling back against him. 'I just figured you'd agree. Two kids we can handle, if they get too much we can each put one in a headlock. And we're discussing it now, aren't we?'

'Great parenting skills,' Eric chuckled. 'If you're done, I'm done. And if you want to pretty much rule out any chances of an accidental pregnancy, sure, I agree. But isn't it easier and much less invasive if we fix it on my end?'

'I didn't think you'd let anyone come near there with any kinds of sharp object,' Taylor shrugged.

'You gave up flying for two years for us to have this family. And you let your body be hijacked by hormones for thirty-six months. I think I can handle a surgeon taking a knife to my junk to keep from having more kids. It's the least I can do. Plus, if I do it now, we'll both be good to go when the six week rule has passed,' Eric grinned, nuzzling his face into her hair.

'Pig,' Taylor accused sleepily.

'You love me.'

'Can't fathom why.'

'The sex is good.'

'Yeah, that must be why I keep you around,' Taylor muttered.

* * *

When Alan peeked into the room half an hour later, Taylor had fallen asleep. Alan smiled and quietly walked entered when Eric waved him in.

'Don't get up. I'd hate to steal Taylor's pillow,' Alan told him, setting down Ezra's dinosaur backpack. 'I put his toothbrush and teddy bears in too.'

Eric nodded and saw Ezra begin to stir on the couch. It took the boy a moment to realize who was in the room when he opened his eyes. Once it did, Ezra was wide awake and jumped up with an excited shout, running to Alan.

'Grandpa! Come see my baby brother!' Ezra caught Alan's hand and started to pull him to the bed before realizing it was just his parents on there now. Eric pointed at the basinet and Ezra changed directions, dragging Alan with him.

Taylor woke up from the noise Ezra was making. With a smile she and Eric watched Ezra proudly show off his brother. Alan looked over at them for permission before picking up his new-born grandson. The baby boy opened his eyes at being shifted, but settled into the arms of his grandfather.

'He's beautiful. You did good, Taylor. But I have to agree with what you said earlier, are you sure he's Eric's?'

'The mailman has blue eyes and no one on the base has that jaw line. Yes, I'm sure he's Eric's,' Taylor laughed.

'We're not going to hear the end of this, are we?' Eric groaned.

'Never,' Alan agreed with a smile. 'What's his name?'

'Ezra, do you want to tell grandpa what your brother is called?' Taylor asked.

'Baydon,' Ezra answered proudly.

Alan considered the name for a little, trying to decide if it needed translation or not. 'Brayden?' he repeated eventually. Ezra nodded enthusiastically and Alan breathed a sigh of relief. 'Well, I brought you and Brayden a present.'

'Really?' Ezra's eyes grew wide. 'Why?'

'Because when a baby is born you give gifts,' Alan explained.

'Oh, okay.'

'They're in your backpack. The squishy one if for Brayden, but maybe mommy and daddy would like to unwrap it for him.'

Ezra spotted his backpack and ran over to it. He pulled out the two packages and his teddy bears. Eric got up for a moment to lift Ezra onto the bed when he ran back to his parents and Alan sat down at the end by Taylor's feet. Ezra handed one package to Taylor before tearing into his own. The three adults watched the young boy until he held up a picture book, eyes shining.

'Read?' he demanded, offering the book to Eric.

'Maybe after grandpa goes home,' Eric shook his head.

Ezra pouted, but then got distracted as Taylor started opening Brayden's gift. Taylor laughed as she pulled out a tiny Silver Guardians uniform, complete with red rope, barrette and Myers embroidered on one of the front pockets.

'Thanks, Alan, this is adorable.'

'Yeah, I love it,' Eric nodded.

Ezra suddenly held out the white teddy bear of his black and white set. 'For Bayden,' he said.

'Are you sure? They're your favourite,' Eric asked. Ezra nodded and Eric accepted the bear from his son with a soft smile.

Taylor suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears shining in her eyes.

'Taylor?' Eric asked gently. 'Everything okay?'

'The bear brothers,' Taylor answered.

Alan looked at her confused and it took Eric a minute to catch on. He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'Perfect,' he told her. 'Her other two Zords,' Eric explained to Alan and pointed at the toys. 'Black bear and polar bear. Though they appeared to her as twins to acquire the Zords.'

Alan laughed too and looked down at Brayden. 'Now their colouring makes sense,' he commented and spotted Taylor yawn. 'I'll leave so you can rest. This time around you've got an active three-year-old wanting your attention too,' Alan smiled, ruffling Ezra's hair before handing Brayden back to Taylor.

'Not quite three yet,' Eric pulled Ezra into his arms.

* * *

Hours later Taylor sat nursing Brayden again while Ezra and Eric slept. A nurse had come in to quietly wake her for it just as Brayden had been waking up. So her other boys had luckily not been disturbed. The hospital had provided a mattress for Eric to sleep on, perks of being a ranger and commander of the Guardians. And though they had tried to settle Ezra on the couch again, he had stubbornly snuggled up next to Eric on the mattress instead.

In the little light there was in the room, Taylor could just about make out Eric's peaceful expression and a forming drool mark on his shirt where Ezra's head was resting. She looked back down at Brayden and stroked his tiny face.

'You may never understand how much I love you. I certainly didn't know I could love anyone this much. Your daddy, brother and you are my world and I would do anything for you three. Our jobs might take us away from you and we will definitely have to miss a few little league games, but I promise we'll make sure there's always one of us there. It's nothing short of a miracle you and your brother are even here. But I'll tell you now, that miracle shows you just how much mommy and daddy love you two,' Taylor watched Brayden's eyes fall shut. 'Oh sure, is my hormonal declaration of love boring you? Well, you can go back to sleep after you've burped for your mommy.'

When Taylor fell back asleep after settling Brayden, a smile was playing on her lips, the soft sounds of her family's breathing provided the best lullaby.


	21. Cooking Lessons

'So, you've graduated the classes boiling water, boiling eggs, frying eggs and bacon and pancakes from a box,' Eric grinned as he placed the grocery bags in Taylor's kitchen. 'Time for something more challenging, making pasta.'

'How hard can it be?' Taylor laughed. 'You boil the pasta and heat the sauce.'

'You're making the sauce from scratch,' Eric smirked at her, pulling two cans of peeled tomatoes from a bag followed by fresh herbs and vegetables.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. 'Is that why we're at my place tonight instead of yours? So I'm stuck with the mess of a burned down house?'

'No,' Eric rolled his eyes. 'We're here because you and your team are celebrating your victory over Master Orc tomorrow and we're celebrating tonight. So it's just easier to be in Turtle Cove tonight.'

Taylor let her arms drop and joined him in her kitchen as Eric finished unpacking everything.

'So, what first?' she asked.

'Two pans, one half filled with water, and a can opener,' Eric instructed. Taylor set to work following his instructions.

At every turn Eric was right there, hovering in her personal space and looking over her shoulder. When he reached around her and caught her hands to show her how to cut the vegetables just right, she had had enough.

'I do know how to use a knife,' Taylor snapped.

'Well, sorry,' Eric sounded offended as he held up his hands. 'I'll leave you to it then.'

Taylor fumed and watched Eric drop onto the couch after he stomped out of the kitchen area. She angrily chopped the vegetables and dropped them into the pan already containing the tomatoes, meat and herbs.

'What now?' she asked with an edge to her voice, but received no answer. 'Eric!'

'Why don't you figure it out yourself? You don't need my help,' Eric grunted, but there seemed to be a trace of hurt in his voice that he couldn't quite manage to filter out.

'No, I don't need you breathing down my neck. I am capable of doing things by myself.'

To her surprise Eric got up and grabbed his coat. Taylor moved quickly and threw herself against the front door as Eric reached to open it.

'Get out of my way,' he glared.

'Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you,' Taylor demanded.

'Since you're so capable of doing thing by yourself, you can just eat dinner by yourself too. I'm going home.'

'Why?!'

'Because at home I'm not being cock blocked and murdered by blue balls.'

'What do blue balls have to do with cooking?' Taylor asked, confused now. 'And who's cock blocking you?'

'You are.'

Taylor's mouth formed a perfect O. 'Were you flirting?' she asked astounded. Eric's cheeks and the tips of his ears turning red was all the answer she needed. He flushed further when Taylor started laughing. A hurt look crossed Eric's face and Taylor tried to reel in her laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed close to him. 'I think we got our wires crossed,' she muttered before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Eric resisted for a moment or two before giving in. Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

'Stay?' Taylor asked. 'I'll make it worth your while.'

'Fine, if you insist,' Eric smirked. 'Dinner?'

'Fuck!' Taylor cursed and pulled away to check on the pasta.

'I've been trying to,' Eric called after her.

'Do me a favour and stop trying to flirt. You're doing a much better job of it when you're not trying,' Taylor shot back. 'Help?'

'Am I allowed to touch you now?' Eric teased as he walked over.

'I guess,' Taylor made a show of sighing.

She finished dinner with Eric's help and when Eric's arms reached around her to help, she relaxed into his touch this time. Soon dinner was plated and they sat down across from each other at the small bistro table. After dinner Taylor placed the dirty plates in the sink and the left over sauce in the fridge. As she was closing the door she spotted the can of whipped cream from when Alyssa had come over a few night earlier with it, a tub of ice cream and a sappy rental movie for a girls night.

Taylor pulled it out with a smirk and turned to Eric. 'How about dessert?'

'Whipped cream?' Eric raised an eyebrow. 'With what?'

'Why don't you come and find out?' Taylor's smirk grew and she started making her way to her bedroom.

'That's going to make a mess,' Eric called after her, but he'd caught up before she even got to open her bedroom door.

* * *

Eric stomped up to his front door, barely managing to work up a smile and wave when he spotted Alice. Today had been a bad day and he just wanted to sit on his couch with a beer, order take out and then crawl into bed so the day would end.

When he opened the front door, the first thing he noticed was the dining table being set for two, opened beer bottles and all. A quick glance over his shoulder had him wonder how the hell he had missed Taylor's car parked at the curb. Eric closed the door behind him and kicked off his boots.

'Hey,' Taylor came over to greet him with a kiss.

'Hey,' he replied. 'I see those cooking lessons are starting to pay off for me.'

'It's nothing special,' Taylor warned. 'But it will be ready in five.'

'That'll give me time to get changed then,' Eric stole a kiss before pulling away and going to his bedroom.

When he returned, Taylor was setting a dish on the table. They sat down and Eric eyed the nachos appreciatively. Taylor caught his look and smiled.

'I made an attempt at guacamole too.'

Eric spotted the bowl of green mush. 'Looks okay to me. So what's the occasion?'

'Does there need to be one?' Taylor asked, scooping nachos onto her plate.

'No,' Eric shrugged.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

'I'm going to need your key to my apartment back,' Taylor finally admitted.

'Oh,' Eric answered., taking a few sips of his beer. 'Why?'

'I'm cancelling the lease on my apartment,' Taylor shrugged.

'Where are you going to keep your stuff?'

'Here. It makes no sense for me to keep paying rent if I'm either at the base or here most of the time anyway.'

'Oh.'

After doing the dished they spend a quiet evening on the couch channel surfing and barely speaking a word. Eventually Eric turned off the TV to go to bed and Taylor reached for her shoes. She stopped when she caught Eric's frown.

'What?'

'You're not coming to bed?' he asked.

'I thought you were mad at me.'

'For cancelling your lease? It makes sense. Now are you coming to bed or not?'

Taylor dropped her shoes again and followed Eric to his bedroom.

* * *

Ezra sat at the dining table in the kitchen. Brayden sat across from him. They were both doing their homework while Eric and Taylor were moving around the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone coming over later. Ezra looked up from his physics book and watched the graceful dance that was happening around the stove.

Eric and Taylor were working together flawlessly to prepare the food. When one needed something, the other was already handing it to them. Taylor was turning over the pieces of chicken in the frying pan and Eric came to stand behind her. His left hand rested on her hips as her reached past her to taste the sauce that was bubbling happily in its pot. He offered Taylor a taste too while she was leaning into his touch.

'Needs a bit more seasoning,' Taylor commented.

'Yeah, thought so too,' Eric agreed, returning the spoon to the pot before adding a hand of herbs and pinch of salt from the bowls on the counter, steering them in.

He turned to check on the bread in the oven when he spotted Ezra watching them. 'See something more interesting than your homework?'

Brayden looked up now too.

'Relationship goals,' Ezra shrugged.

Brayden snorted and Eric laughed.

'You've been dating Jade for what? A month, now?' Eric asked, pulling open the oven. 'Bit early to start planning a future.'

'Doesn't mean I can't set goals,' Ezra crossed his arms.

'Not to burst your bubble, but your father and I were vastly different people when we were sixteen. My boyfriend then couldn't have been more different from your father and I'm not sure I would've even spared him a second glance if we had met back then. And even when we did meet, neither of us wanted marriage and children.'

'Who said anything about marriage and children?' Ezra demanded.

'And you had better keep it that way until you graduated college,' Taylor turned around and pointed the sharp knife she was holding to cut up some vegetables at her eldest. 'Or else.'

'You wouldn't!' Ezra stared at the knife.

'Watch me,' Taylor smirked.

'Dad!'

'I'm with your mom on this one. If you're not adult enough to keep it wrapped, you're not adult enough to be having sex,' Eric shrugged.

'But you never went to college either,' Brayden pointed out.

'We didn't have a home, the finances or any kind of support system for it either,' Eric replied. 'We enlisted out of high school because it was the easiest way to start building a life for ourselves and to get some kind of structure to support it.'

'And we're not saying going to college will make you successful in life or that you need a degree to be, but it does open up a lot more options of what you could be. But it's your life and your choice and we'll support whatever you decide,' Taylor agreed. 'Just no babies until you're at least twenty-five.'

Just then the doorbell rang and Brayden jumped up. 'I'll get it.'

A minute later Jen, Brook and Michael walked in followed more slowly by Wes, Alan and Brayden. Wes pulled a chair out for his elderly father to sit on, but Alan shot him a look.

'I'm not sitting down until I've congratulated my birthday boy,' he told his son pointedly and turned to Eric.

Eric allowed a quick hug before he helped Alan to the chair. Brooked and Michael gave a wave as Jen stepped up to press a kiss to Eric's cheek. 'Happy birthday. Iris sends her love to her favourite uncle.'

Wes pulled Eric into a hug when Jen stepped back. 'How does it feel to be half a century old now?' he teased.

'You tell me, you've already got about a month experience already,' Eric laughed.

'Hey, uncle Wes, did you go to college?' Ezra asked.

'Yeah, I majored in business with a minor in biology. Basically grooming me for when I took over management of the BioLab from dad. Why? Are you already looking into it?'

'No, we were talking about how mom will cut off our dicks if we get anyone pregnant before we're twenty-five,' Brayden supplied.

Wes held up his hands. 'I don't even want to know how you weirdoes manage to function as a family.'

'Ezra, where's that shiny new drivers' license I've heard about?' Alan asked.

Ezra grabbed his and Brayden's homework and ran upstairs to retrieve the license he'd gotten earlier this week.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting around the garden for Eric's birthday dinner. Cole and Alyssa, Max, Danny and their families and Leisa and David had arrived too. Eric sat in his chair with a beer in his hand watching his friends and family have a good time and enjoy the food.

'I have to say, Eric, with everything you've done in your life. I think your greatest achievement would be teaching Taylor how to cook. I never thought I'd see the day,' Max joked.

Everyone laughed and Eric smirked at Taylor. 'But not without getting burned a few times.


	22. Accepting Mortality

Taylor stood next to Eric in the crowd gathered on the grass. The sun was shining brightly overhead, a stark contrast to the mood in the sea of back of the people below. Every muscle in Eric's body was tense, but Taylor knew better than to reach out and touch him right now.

The minister finished talking and people started throwing hands of dirt onto the casket in the hole they'd been standing around. The widow and her son went first before everyone followed.

As they were walking away, Eric caught Taylor's hand. He held on so tight that it hurt, but Taylor didn't protest, happy he wasn't shutting her out completely right now.

'Hey,' a soft voice caught their attention.

'Hey Andros, Ashley,' Taylor greeted when Eric only inclined his head. 'I didn't expect to see you here.'

'We were visiting my family when we heard the news. So we extended out stay and my parents offered to watch the kids,' Ashley explained.

'All but one,' Taylor offered a small smile. 'What's the count now?'

'This will be number four,' Ashley answered, resting a hand on her swollen stomach. 'Two boys and a girl and this little one is another boy. And I believe I heard through the grapevine that congratulations are in order for you too, a baby boy, right?'

'Yeah, Ezra, he's 9-weeks-old now,' Taylor nodded. 'James, Samantha and Sky just visited to see him the day before it happened,' her voice trailed off and tears sprang into her eyes.

Ashley pulled away from Andros and offered Taylor a tight hug. Taylor let out a choked laugh when she felt the baby kick. Though Eric had yet to say a word and Andros hadn't said anything after his initial greeting, they both held their wives closer when the women stepped away from the hug, providing silent comfort. Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

'I'm fine,' she sniffled. 'It's just those bloody hormones.'

They approached Samantha and Eric gestured for Andros and Ashley to go first.

'Commander Hammond,' Samantha greeted. 'Mrs Hammond, what an unexpected…'

'Pleasure isn't quite the word for it, is it?' Ashley offered gently.

'We were in the neighbourhood, but we would've come anyway. Your loss is felt through all of SPD and though they couldn't make it themselves, I've been asked to convey the deepest sympathies of every division commander. Your husband was a brave man and he will not be forgotten,' Andros spoke stiffly. 'I know they are just empty words…'

'They do bring some comfort,' Samantha interrupted.

Andros nodded and they moved over so Eric and Taylor could pay their respects to the grieving widow. Samantha offered them a small, watery smile.

'Words can't express…' Eric started uncomfortably.

'Then don't,' Samantha told him. 'You're here and that's enough. Actions speak so much louder than words anyway. Maybe it starts feeling more real now. I know he's gone, but every time the phone rings I think it's him. It still feels like he could walk in at any moment.'

'I couldn't believe it when I heard it,' Taylor sighed.

'Maybe if we hadn't…'

'Keep your what ifs, Eric. I remember the day James came home to tell me he was chosen for the SPD ranger track. The only times his grin was bigger was the day he married me, the day Sky was born and when he was chosen for his morpher. He was so proud. He died doing something he loved doing and no medal or ribbon will every make the pain go away, but I sure as hell am damned proud of him.'

Eric gave a court nod.

'I wish we could stay longer,' Taylor said after a few awkward moments of silence where no one really knew what to say next. 'But it's a three hour drive back.'

'I understand,' Samantha nodded. 'Though why didn't you join Wes and Jen in the private jet?'

'Ezra is not in day care yet since I'm still on leave,' Taylor explained. 'He's with friends in Turtle Cove right now.'

'Is this the first time you've left him for the day?'

'Yeah.'

'Go home and be with our baby,' Samantha offered another small smile before looking over at where Sky was sitting morosely against a tree. 'They grow up before you know it.'

'If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call,' Eric pressed. They moved away after Samantha promised she would.

Eric and Taylor had a quick conversation with Wes, Jen, Andros and Ashley and then they got back into the care for the drive back. Not a word was spoken on the way, the radio softly playing being the only sound in the car.

In Turtle Cove Eric parked the car at the curb of a cute cottage with a cheerful, flowery garden. Kendall opened the front door before they had even gotten out, a crying Ezra in her arms.

'I was just going to warm a bottle for him,' she told them as she handed Taylor her son. 'But mommy is probably even better. You can use the nursery for privacy and take your time, you're staying for dinner.'

Taylor nodded and walked up the stairs to feed her son.

'Do you need my help with anything?' Eric offered.

'Would you mind giving Daisy her food while I start dinner?'

'Not at all.'

'She's in the playpen in the living room,' Kendall told him and disappeared into the kitchen.

Little Daisy smiled a big 6-toothed-smile at Eric when he walked into the living room. She had pulled herself up by the railing of the playpen, standing on wobbly legs. 'You're getting big, little stinker,' Eric told the 7-month-old girl as he picked her up.

In the kitchen Eric put her in her highchair and sat down to feed her the jar of baby food Kendall had heated up. Danny came home a few minutes later. And by the time dinner was ready, Taylor came back down with Ezra. No one spoke much during dinner, not really knowing what to say after the funeral of a ranger and a friend.

'Need help with the dishes?' Taylor offered as they were clearing the table.

'No, it's fine. It's getting late anyway and you've got a little way to go yet. Just go home and put your little man to bed,' Danny waved her off.

'Thanks again for watching him,' Taylor mentioned, lingering in the kitchen while Eric went to put Ezra in his carrier.

'Any time,' Kendall smiled. 'He's a very content baby. Daisy was more of a handful at that age. And that's what friends are for. I was a bundle of nerves the first time I left Daisy, but it did bring me comfort she was left with someone I trusted.'

'Didn't you leave her with Max?' Taylor raised an eyebrow.

'Someone Danny trusted,' Kendall amended with a smile. 'And Cole. And Alyssa. He had had practise with Holly, so he knew a bit more than nothing.'

Taylor's eyes twinkled and Danny let out a small laugh. Eric appeared back in the kitchen at that moment, Ezra strapped safely into his carrier and already half asleep. Taylor hugged Kendall and then Danny, staying in the embrace of the Iron Bison a few moments longer than strictly necessary. Eric simply waved when Taylor finally pulled back.

'Drive safe,' Danny called after them as he walked them out.

'That's why she's not driving,' Eric answered, though his usual joke didn't have its normal teasing tone.

Half an hour later Eric pulled into their driveway behind Taylor's car.

'I'll put him to bed,' he offered, locking the front door behind them.

Taylor nodded and placed the carrier on the dining table. She boiled water for tea while Eric took Ezra from the carrier and upstairs. With a cup of tea for both her and Eric, Taylor curled up on the couch in the living room and started reading the book she had left on the coffee table.

It was nearly an hour later that she realised Eric had yet to come downstairs. The house was quiet though, so she looked around for the baby monitor before she remembered it was still in their bedroom. With a sigh she placed her book back on the coffee table and went to find her husband.

Taylor found him in the nursery still. Eric had pulled the rocking chair, Wes and Jen had insisted on buying for them, up to the crib. He was sitting there staring into the crib at their sleeping son. Taylor smiled at the sight. Ezra's little fists were curled up next to his head and Eric appeared mesmerized by him. But she felt a tug at her heart too.

Wrapping her arms around him from behind, Taylor kissed Eric's cheek. 'He's not going to disappear and your tea had gone cold.'

'But I might,' Eric muttered.

'Disappear or go cold?' Taylor teased.

'Both,' Eric answered. 'What kind of life are we offering him with the jobs we do?'

'You gonna tell Wes you're going to stop going on patrol and stay behind your desk from now on?' Taylor asked gently.

'No,' Eric grudgingly admitted.

'You want me to quit the Air Force?'

'No!' Eric replied with force.

Ezra stirred.

Taylor pulled back and tugged on Eric's arm. He lingered for a moment longer before getting up and allowing himself to be pulled from the room. Taylor lead him to their room and sat on the bed. Eric join her and they turned to face each other, but Eric refused to meet her eyes. Taylor allowed it, reaching for his hands.

'It's a bit too late to back out now,' she pointed out, squeezing his fingers. 'We can't exactly put him back where he came from. And if you want to try, we're starting with your balls.'

Eric snorted and he looked up. 'It's just… Did you see Sky today?'

'I saw he was heartbroken, but I also saw how proud he was when they talked about how his dad was a hero and how many people he saved.'

'A dead hero is still dead.'

'What's gotten into you today?' Taylor asked.

'It just got me thinking,' Eric shrugged. 'We haven't got the safest jobs. Anything could happen when I'm out on patrol and you could be deployed the moment you return from leave with all risks that come with being in a warzone.'

'Not exactly true, they won't deploy me while I'm still nursing. Though they would appreciate me stopping soon, they can't force me to,' Taylor told him. 'But before you get any ideas, I'm not spending the rest of my career pregnant or nursing. I want another baby, but not right now.'

'You do?'

'I didn't think I'd like being a mom this much, so yeah, I'd like to do this again someday,' Taylor smiled softly. 'With you.'

'Even with the risks we're taking every day?"

'Because of the risks we take every day,' Taylor countered. 'If you start living in fear of death, at some point you just stop living. Yes, we take more risks than others with our jobs. But it only takes one drunk driver or a freak accident like, I don't know, a toilet seat from a space station falling down to earth or something to end a life and those have nothing to do with our jobs. Simply living means accepting risks of dying.'

'I don't want to lose you,' Eric whispered.

'So live in the moment instead of worrying about what might or might not happen or you miss out on some great moments with me and the munchkin,' Taylor told him.

'The munchkin is asleep at the moment,' Eric pointed out.

'Exactly and he drank well too earlier and you know he always sleeps a little longer when he does,' Taylor smirked, shifting closer.

'What do you have in mind?'

'That parents take a moment to enjoy their baby is asleep and not needing attention from them at the moment. And so my husband can take advantage and make long slow love to his wife because he isn't dead yet,' Taylor explained, crawling into Eric's lap and trailing kissed from his shoulder up his neck to just behind his ear.

Eric groaned and his arms instinctively wrapped around Taylor to keep her secure. 'What if I'm not in the mood?'

'Your little friend begs to disagree,' Taylor breathed into his ear, causing a shudder to run down Eric's back.

'Maybe me and my little friend can work something out for you,' Eric smirked before flipping them over and pinning Taylor to the bed. 'Have I told you that I love you recently?'

'One more time can't hurt,' Taylor smiled.

'I love you and I'm the luckiest man alive that you happen to love me too,' Eric told her before claiming her lips.


	23. Of Eggs Hunts and Easter Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Arwennicole as a birthday/Easter present

'Why are we here again?' Eric asked as he pulled the stroller from the back of his truck and tried to assemble it.

'Because Alan asked,' Taylor answered, pulling a dozing Ezra from his carrier and cuddling him to her chest.

After a few attempts and a lot of cursing, Eric finally managed to put the stroller together. Taylor settled Ezra in the bed of the stroller and Eric retrieved the diaper bag, pushing it in the basket at the bottom. They caught each other's eye and Taylor stepped back with her smirk.

'It's a Silver Guardians' thing, you get to do the honours,' she teased.

Eric made a show of rolling his eyes and dragging his feet, but Taylor noticed how his shoulders pushed back and his chest slightly puffed when they neared the gathered crowd in the park.

Alan's face light up when he spotted them coming. Taylor waved at him and watched as they drew the attention of several people. Diego was the first who dared to approach them, clapping Eric on the shoulder and kissing Taylor's hand before peering into the stroller.

'Damn, the kid actually looks like Eric,' he commented. 'He does look cute though, so there's definitely some of Taylor's genes shining through.'

Eric rolled his eyes and Taylor snorted. But it had broken the ice and more of the Silver Guardians dared to approach to admire their commander's new-born son. Jen quickly came to stand by Taylor, Brooke on her hip, to offer silent support as wives cooed over Ezra.

'Okay everyone,' Alan called out after a while. Iris was pulling on his sleeve. 'I know he's a cute baby, but there's kids getting impatient here. So I suggest we get this show on the road. I hereby announce the annual Easter egg hunt opened. If you keep your eyes open, you might even find the Easter Bunny.'

Older kids ran off with their baskets, some dragging their younger siblings along. Parents walked off with their pre-schoolers and Jen unburdened Alan, joining the hunt with both her girls. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd thinned and Eric pushed the stroller over to the picnic table Alan was standing by. She happily received the hug Alan offered her before sitting down on the end of the bench.

'You know how people are when it comes to babies,' Alan laughed at the look on her face.

'I'm fine with them looking at my son,' Taylor shrugged. 'I'd just prefer it if they left me some space to breathe doing it. Where they the same with Iris and Brooke?'

'Almost,' Eric put the stroller on the break and rubbed her shoulders.

'Iris and Brooke were less of a novelty though,' Alan pointed out. 'There were bets going when Wes would announce Jen's pregnancy since the day she showed up. When the gossips got word that Eric was going to be a father, that caused a bit of a shock and many weeks of the most outrageous stories circling.'

'Do I want to know?' Taylor groaned.

'It was mostly people thinking Ezra was an accident and we found out too late to change that,' Eric shrugged. 'Wes did step in when someone suggested I'd made sure I'd never have kids and he wasn't mine.'

'Wes stepped in?' Taylor looked over her shoulder at him.

'I'm not going to degrade myself by getting involved in the company gossip circle. Wes, however, has no shame and is the biggest gossip of them all.'

Taylor shook her head and Alan laughed. Eric let go of Taylor shoulders and straddled the bench to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

'Speaking of Wes,' Taylor looked up at Alan. 'I would've expected him to be here too.'

'Oh, he is,' Alan's eyes twinkled.

Taylor looked confused and Eric chuckled. 'He's the Easter Bunny,' he breathed into Taylor's ear.

Taylor threw her head back laughing. 'Are you going to dress up next year?' she teased her husband.

'Nope, it's in my contract that the only thing I put on for the Silver Guardians is my uniform. I spotted it in my last contract, so when I needed to sign a new one after Wes joined and my position changed, I had that put in. Wes can dress up and look like an idiot instead.'

'For someone who claims to hate lawyers, you sure know how to act like one sometimes,' Alan laughed while he looked out over the park and watched his employees' kids running around looking for the eggs that had been hidden.

'Why are we here anyway?' Taylor asked, changing the subject.

'Because this is organised for the kids of the Silver Guardians and Ezra is one of them,' Alan answered smoothly.

'He's five weeks old. It's not like he can join the search or is even allowed to eat any chocolate eggs yet,' Taylor pointed out.

'It's still a perfect opportunity to show him off to everyone,' Alan replied innocently, looking fondly into the stroller.

'The perfect opportunity for you to show him off, you mean,' Eric sniggered.

Ezra chose that moment to start whimpering. Taylor pulled out the diaper bag and opened it. 'Eric?'

'Yeah?'

'Did you pack that blanket?' Taylor asked, digging through the bag for the blanket that was too big for her not to be able to spot it right away.

'No, I thought you did,' Eric told her honestly. 'Did we need it anyway? It's not that cold that he needs it.'

'Yes, it wasn't meant for Ezra,' Taylor sighed. 'I figured I could use it to cover myself so I wouldn't flash half the park when feeding him.'

Alan had picked Ezra up and was trying to sooth him a bit, while trying to help the boy's parents come up with a solution. 'The table cloth?' he suggested, nodding his head at the picnic table.

'I may have had a baby, I did not lose my mind,' Taylor shook her head. 'I'm not covering myself in Easter Eggs.'

'Will my jacket work?' Eric offered.

'Yes, it will,' Taylor smiled after a moment's consideration.

Alan handed Ezra to his mother, while Eric shrugged off his jacket. Eric draped his jacket over Taylor and she settled back, trying to get comfortable against his chest as she nursed. Eric's arms wrapped around her again and Alan smiled at the sight. They were still learning how to be parents, but at least they were accepting that they were learning together. It wouldn't be the first time a dad got yelled at for forgetting to bring something by a hormonal new mom.

'Grandpa!' Iris yelled, distracting them. She was walking up, dragging an embarrassed Wes behind her. 'I found the Easter Bunny!'

Wes was dressed in a pink fluffy bunny suit, complete with the white tail, large ears and a bunny face painted on his face. Jen was walking behind them, obviously trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

'Pink looks good on you,' Eric choked.

'Haha,' Wes made a face at him. 'Next year you can dress up.'

'Nope, my contract says I don't have to,' Eric grinned back at him. 'And you'd think your business degree would've taught you to read the fine print in a contract.'

Wes glared at him and looked into the stroller. 'Where's Ezra?'

'Where do you think?' Taylor raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh…' Wes now spotted Eric's jacket covering her. 'Oooh!'

'And you call yourself a father,' Eric laughed.

'No, I call myself the Easter Bunny,' Wes replied cheekily, turning around and shaking his tail.

'If anyone asks I'm not married to you,' Jen shook her head and sat down at the table too. She set Brooke's basket on the table. The young girl in her lap immediately reached for it with big hungry eyes. 'Wes? How much chocolate have you been feeding her?' Jen asked her husband sternly.

'Um… I have to hop along, important Easter Bunny business calling,' Wes answered and quickly walked off to entertained the other children and help them in their search.

Iris sat down on the grass and unwrapped one of her eggs. With a sigh Jen pulled one from Brooke's basket and unwrapped it for her youngest daughter.

'Be glad he's still on a manageable diet,' she told Taylor, nodding at Eric's jacket. 'Once he starts on solids, you have to start making choices for him. And I'm afraid my husband is too fond of candy himself to set an example for the girls.

'In that case Ezra will be drinking before he can walk,' Eric laughed. 'We're not much of a sweet tooth, but the fridge is never empty when it comes to beer.'

'You just wait, Myers,' Jen warned. 'He won't keep making parenting this easy for you.'

'We'll cross that bridge when we get there,' Eric shrugged and kissed Taylor's cheek.

They spend a few more hours in the park, enjoying the Easter festivities Alan had organised. When they left, Alan made them promise again that they'd be over tomorrow to attend the family Easter brunch.

'I guess that wasn't as horrible as we thought it would be,' Taylor closed her eyes as Eric started the engine.

'Probably because Wes was mostly left to deal with the screaming kids,' Eric smirked. 'But I agree. I didn't know how much fun you could have listening to other parents give you ridiculous parenting advice you're going to ignore anyway.'

Taylor snorted and opened one eye. 'We going again next year?'

'Definitely,' Eric agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!


	24. Change of Heart

'So, did you manage to buy Taylor a birthday present?' Alan asked.

He and Eric were having lunch together at Antonio's. It had quickly become Eric and Taylor's favourite restaurant and their recommendation had drawn the Collinses, which in turn had piqued the interest of the rest of Silver Hills. Antonio's had good food and was affordable and people loved to brag about dining where the Collinses dined. Business was booming and Antonio treated Eric and Taylor like family. If the restaurant was packed, he'd seat them in the kitchen at the table his staff used for their breaks and meals.

Eric looked up at Alan and shrugged, turning back to his food and stabbing a piece of pesto chicken from his pasta with his fork.

'You can't not get her a present,' Alan warned.

'Taylor isn't materialistic,' Eric pointed out. 'A quiet dinner and private party in the bedroom is all it takes to make her happy.'

'Even so, dinner and sex don't get you out of actually buying her a present,' Alan rolled his eyes. 'She's your girlfriend and you should make more of an effort just for that. You can't keep buying her books either.'

'Exactly why I bought her gold studs with a tiny ruby in them,' Eric explained.

Something in his tone had Alan eye Eric critically. There was the tiniest hint of colour on his cheeks and he shifted a fraction of an inch in his seat as Alan studied him.

'Okay, what aren't you telling me? Did you buy something else?'

'There was a matching ring,' Eric admitted, shifting in his seat again, obviously uncomfortable.

'I've never seen Taylor wear a ring,' Alan pondered.

'She doesn't. The only jewellery Taylor wears are studs, her dog tags and sometimes a necklace on her days off,' Eric agreed. 'I'm not even sure how I even know her ring size.'

'And yet somehow you do and you bought her a ring,' Alan laughed. 'Are you planning on proposing or something?'

'No, no way, I'm not getting married,' Eric shook his head. 'Not even to Taylor.'

'That does make Taylor sound special,' Alan pointed out as the waiter came to collect their now empty plates. He pulled out his credit card, indicating he wanted to pay. The waiter nodded before walking away.

'Of course Taylor is special,' Eric rolled his eyes. 'We've been living together for two years now and we haven't managed to kill each other yet, nor has she run screaming back to base after she decided she was going to keep her stuff company in the house instead of just visiting it.'

'I love your unique view of the world around you,' Alan laughed again. 'It's refreshing. But even if you're not marrying Taylor, you two might want to start putting things on paper just in case something happens. Have it official that you can make medical decisions for each other and not have Taylor be out of a home if the worst was to happen just because it's only your name on the lease.'

'I hate dealing with lawyers,' Eric groaned.

'Just say the word and I'll deal with the lawyers for you, all you'll have to do is sign the dotted line,' Alan assured. The bill was brought over and he sighed with barely a glance to check it. 'Or, you know, you could just marry Taylor and have things settled that way.'

Eric shot him a glare which Alan happily ignored.

'How did you manage to get Wes to take such a short trip, by the way? He told me he was going to get you to cover his shift this weekend.'

'By not covering his shift this weekend,' Eric shrugged, welcoming the change of subject. 'If the idiot wants to plan a romantic getaway he shouldn't leave it to the last minute.'

'It's called being spontaneous.'

'Too bad. Me and Taylor already planned to go to LA and hike Griffith Park and spot some birds months ago and next weekend Cole and Alyssa are coming over for her birthday.'

'I thought everyone was coming over for dinner on the day?' Alan asked surprised.

'Yeah, weirdly enough they can't make it because they can't find Holly a babysitter. Apparently they all have a birthday too that very same day.'

'Of course,' Alan hit himself. 'I forgot about Holly.'

'Suddenly people live on the schedule of their kid and it's only going to get worse from here. I'm surprised Wes hasn't made you a grandfather yet. He married Jen months ago and I thought he'd get right to sealing the deal.'

'You know you and Taylor will be babysitting, right?'

'Kids are okay as long as you can give them back to their parents at the end of the day.'

* * *

'Look at that view,' Taylor breathed, looking over the bustling city bellow them. She blindly pulled the water bottle from the side of her backpack and set it to her lips.

'Gorgeous,' Eric agreed, admiring her ass in her shorts as he knelt down to retie the laces of his boots.

Taylor turned to look at him and her eyes grew wide. 'What are you doing, Myers?!'

'Tying my shoelaces, what does it look like I'm doing?' Eric answered, looking up to meet her eye.

'You brought me to a secluded spot with a beautiful view and you're down on one knee,' Taylor pointed out.

'And you've never seen me kneel down to tie my shoelaces before,' Eric rolled his eyes and got back to his feet. 'What makes you think I would be proposing now?'

Taylor shrugged and Eric took a step forward to wrap his arms around her. 'I don't know,' Taylor looked him in the eye. 'We've managed to make this work for over two years now. It's almost my birthday. Some guys get weird shit into their heads to make it special.'

'Taylor, I love you, but I'm not about to get down on my knees for you,' Eric promised her. At the strange look in her eye, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'I'm not about to walk out on you any time soon either.'

'So what? You have a date set for five years from now or something when you are walking out?' Taylor challenged.

'Quite the opposite,' Eric laughed. 'Alan mentioned something when we had lunch Thursday.'

'Oh?'

'He thinks we should consider drawing up a palimony agreement.'

'I hate lawyers,' Taylor groaned, letting her head fall on Eric's shoulder.

'Me too,' Eric agreed with a laugh.

'It would be a sensible thing to do though.'

'Alan offered to have his lawyers draw it up for us. All we'd have to do is sign.'

'Sign something on account of blind faith in Alan?' Taylor demanded, pulling back sharply from him. 'Don't get me wrong, I love him, but…'

'But you have less to worry about than me,' Eric grinned. 'Alan adores you. He'll probably screw me over to make sure you're well taken care of if anything happens.'

Taylor laughed and settled back against Eric, leaning her head against his shoulder once again. Eric rested his head on hers and they admired the view together. Eventually Taylor pulled back and looked Eric in the eye. He nodded and they silently continued on their way. The next bit of their walk was less steep. Taylor caught Eric's hand in hers as they walked. Eric offered her a smile.

* * *

'I still don't get how you manage to be romantic without even trying,' Wes complained as they sat down for their weekly lunch with Alan.

'How is Eric ever being romantic?' Alan asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Did you miss Jen and Kendall fawning over their trip to LA and the studs Eric got Taylor for her birthday?' Wes demanded of his father.

'So you're being jealous of Eric knowing Taylor well enough to know she prefers hiking and pizza over an all-inclusive resort and dressed up candle light dinners?' Alan grinned at his son. 'Plus, I'm pretty sure the birdwatching was more for him.'

'He's making it impossible for other guys!' Wes threw up his hands as the waiter brought over their menus and a complimentary drink.

'He's got it easy. All Eric has to do is pick something he'd enjoy and Taylor will love it too,' Alan shrugged.

'I'm right here you know,' Eric casually pointed out and took a sip of his drink. 'And that's not entirely true. Taylor wasn't made for sleeping in and I prefer to keep my feet on solid ground. And I'm beyond lucky Taylor doesn't like the big shows of affection, nor sees the need in diamonds and pearls.'

'I didn't know you were afraid of flying,' Wes noted surprised.

'Because I'm not and I didn't say I was. Flying is fine to get you somewhere, but that doesn't mean it's something I wanna do for fun,' Eric shrugged.

'And you never feel the need to buy her something expensive just to show her how special she is?' Wes pressed. 'Even if she isn't asking for it?'

'No. I allowed her to move in and she's still living with me. She knows she's pretty darn special. But if I ever feel like burning money, I'd sooner spend it on a new, barely road legal, fast car and find it more appreciated too.'

'You two weirdoes really are perfect for each other,' Wes rolled his eyes.

They ordered their food and the conversation turned away from Eric and Taylor's relationship and back to actual business. Their food was brought over and Alan updated them on the talks about a universe wide police force and the progress of the BioLab developing morphers based on the earlier research done on Eric's Quantum morpher. Once the food was gone, Wes excused himself to visit the bathroom and Alan looked at Eric expectantly.

'What?' Eric asked.

'Did you talk to Taylor?' Alan questioned.

'Kinda hard not to when we live in the same house and share a bed.'

'Eric…' Alan sighed.

'Yeah, we talked,' Eric relented with a smirk. 'Taylor agrees that a palimony agreement sounds like a good idea.'

'So I'm calling my lawyers when I get back to my office,' Alan smiled.

'No.'

'What "no"? You just said…'

'I know what I just said,' Eric agreed. 'Does it really matter what's on the papers we sign? However you put it, we're signing a piece of ourselves over to the other.'

'Eric?'

'I don't know how and I don't know when,' Eric sighed, looking down at his hands. 'But I think I really want to give Taylor that ring instead.'

A smile split Alan's face, but he was prevented from replying by Wes's return. Wes looked from his father to his friend suspiciously.

'Did I miss something?'

'I just informed Eric I'm having my lawyers draw up a new will that includes him. I hope you don't mind,' Alan replied smoothly.

'Mind? I think you should've done it years ago,' Wes rolled his eyes. 'I'd happily split the estate with him, but knowing Eric, we'll need to tie him down and force him to accept even a fraction of it.'

Eric offered Alan a small smile for the save as Wes ranted on while they left the restaurant. Though he didn't think the will part was a total lie.

The idea of proposing to Taylor scared him more than he was ever willing to admit out loud. And he hoped against all hope he could come up with a way that might just tempt her enough to accept. But as much as it scared him, just the thought of Taylor's smile had a seed of courage grow in him. The incident during their hike gave him the slightest bit of hope that Taylor wouldn't totally kill him for having a change of heart and going back on his promise.


	25. Date Night

Taylor closed the door behind her and looked around suspiciously. The house was much too quiet. She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and kicking off her boots. Eric came walking down the stairs when she was about to go looking for signs of life.

'Where are your sons?' Taylor asked.

Eric just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Taylor allowed the distraction for a moment and melted into the kiss. She noticed Eric's hair was still damp from a shower.

'Well?' she demanded once Eric pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

'My sons are sleeping over at Wes and Jen's and they're kicking them off to school tomorrow so I can take my wife out to dinner and a movie,' Eric answered.

'Why?' Taylor asked.

'Because Wes owed me for getting him out of a boring meeting and it's been too long since I spend some quality time with you,' Eric replied, moving in for another kiss.

'I thought we spend some quality time together last night,' Taylor muttered against his lips, pressing closer.

'Quality time that socially requires us to keep our clothes on,' Eric grinned. 'Now get going,' he pulled back and gently pushed her in the direction of the stairs, swatting her ass for good measure.

Taylor flipped him off as she climbed the stairs. Upstairs she quickly changed out of her uniform. Taking cue from how Eric had been dressed, Taylor put on jeans, a T-shirt and a light jacket. After changing she pulled her hair out of its tight braid and brushed it before deciding to leave it down. When she came back downstairs, Eric's eyes light up.

'I love it when you leave your hair down,' he told her, pulling her close for another kiss.

'Am I going back upstairs?' Taylor grinned.

'No,' Eric laughed and pulled back. He grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet before opening the door for her.

Eric drove them to a small restaurant where they had a quick dinner. They decided to walk down to the theatre. Eric draped his arm around Taylor's shoulders. With a smile Taylor leaned close to him and slipped her arms around his waist. She would have never thought at that first speeding ticket that his arms were the one place in the world she would most love to be. Or that they'd be walking down the street like a couple deeply in love, an image she used to scoff at.

Taylor poked his side and raised an eyebrow at him when he ordered the tickets at the theatre.

'We haven't seen a single movie from the franchise and the boys are a little too young still to start watching them. So why are we going to see this one?' she asked.

Eric grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple. 'You'll see.'

A few hours later they walked back out, smiles on their faces.

'Okay, I'll admit it's a good movie. But I still don't get why you wanted to see it,' Taylor admitted.

'Whey I saw the trailer I saw you,' Eric told her.

Taylor stopped in her tracks and gaped at him. 'Me? A super hero?'

'Do I need to remind you what you were doing seventeen years ago?' Eric looked back and grinned at her. 'But not just that, her whole stubbornness, perseverance and how she is a role model for girls that it's okay to be a strong, badass woman. Plus, a blonde in uniform flying fast planes? How could I not see you?'

Taylor playfully pushed him away with a laugh and Eric took two steps back, pretending to stumble. Taylor smirked and walked up to him seductively.

'Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you give me compliments?'

'You hate compliments,' Eric pointed out.

'But from your lips they can be quite the turn on,' she told him, running a finger down his chest. Taylor's smirk grew when she saw Eric shudder. She leaned close so her lips were right next to his ear. 'Since you made the boys Wes's problem for tonight, we won't have to keep it down. How fast can you get us home?'

'Not fast enough, speeding tickets are your area of expertise,' Eric replied. 'But I know exactly when and where the patrols will be tonight?'

Taylor's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, but she nodded, her smirk still in place.

* * *

Taylor groaned when her alarm woke her the next morning. Eric's arms were around her and she was much too comfortable to want to get up. She heard Eric mumble something as she reluctantly pulled from his embrace and got out of bed. When she returned from the bathroom, Eric's eyes were watching her, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Are you going to go to work walking around the base like that?' he asked, propping himself up on one arm.

'That's your fault,' Taylor accused.

'You weren't complaining and I clearly remember you jumping me when we walked through the front door. Couldn't even bring up the patience to walk upstairs. Better hope the boys don't find out or they'll never sit on the couch again.'

Taylor laughed. 'They're still eating, so they haven't found out what we sometimes get up to in the kitchen either. Still doesn't change that I have to work today.'

'You could call in sick and keep me company while I pretend to work from home?' Eric suggested.

'What kind of example are we setting for our sons if we play hooky?'

'Like they'd ever find out,' Eric grinned. Taylor considered it for a moment. 'I'll make it worth your while,' Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

An hour later Taylor held her phone to her ear, listening to it ring. Eric's arms were back around her and his fingers were tracing patterns on the skin of her back. After four rings she was answered by a cheerful voice. 'Hey Simone, it's Taylor.'

'Hey Taylor, trouble on the road?'

'I wouldn't know. When I came home yesterday my husband had decided we were going on a date. So he made our sons their uncle's problem for the night and now I can't walk straight,' Taylor answered.

'So you're calling in sick?' a grin was evident in Simone's voice.

'Maybe.'

'Girl, if I was married to such a yummy man, I'd be calling in sick at least every other week,' Simone answered.

'Don't let your boyfriend hear it,' Taylor laughed.

Before Simone could answer, Taylor heard a door open. In a more business like voice Simone greeted the Base Commander. Taylor could hear his mumbled reply. 'Captain Myers, sir,' Simone seemed to answer a question. 'She pulled her back yesterday and is calling in sick.' Another mumbled answer followed. 'Yes, she promised to take it easy today. In fact, she promised to stay in bed while her husband pampers her.'

Taylor snorted and heard another door open and close.

'He says feel better soon,' Simone told her. 'And we'll see you when you do. Have a great weekend, Taylor.'

'You too, Simone,' Taylor sniggered before cutting the connection.

'What's so funny?' Eric asked.

'Simone,' Taylor explained. 'She's got this massive crush on you since she first saw you on base a couple of years ago when you had a meeting there. Was disappointed to find out you were very much off the market. If we'd ever get divorced, she'd dump her boyfriend to chase you.'

'And you'd allow her to?'

'If you ever dare to divorce me, I'll kill you.'

'Good thing I'm never divorcing you then,' Eric smiled.

'Anyway, she told my CO I pulled my back and that I'm staying in bed today getting pampered by my husband until I feel better.'

Eric smirked at her with a devilish look in his eyes.

'Shouldn't you be opening your laptop and logging into the SG system?' Taylor pointed out.

'They'll call me if they need me. I've got a wife to pamper and make her feel better,' Eric said before claiming her lips in another hungry kiss.

'Insatiable,' Taylor muttered.


	26. Don't Fit In

Taylor nervously pulled at the jacket of her dress blues. She resisted the urge to straighten her cap and run her hand over her hair, that was pulled back in a tight bun. Not one to get intimidated easily, Taylor definitely felt out of place now. Many people openly stared at her and whispered amongst themselves and that was getting to her.

Eric had invited her to some kind of gala Mr. Collins organized. Knowing her view on dresses, he'd told her, her dress uniform was formal enough for the event. But just as she had pulled up at Eric's house, he'd called to left her know he and Wes were running late and for her to go ahead. They'd join her as soon as they could. A limo had arrived shortly after to pick her up. The first thing Taylor had noticed when she had entered the large museum hall, was that she was the only woman there not wearing a dress. And she had no problems admitting she was just about ready to run for the hills. The only reason she was sticking around was the promise of Eric coming.

'Taylor!' a somewhat familiar voice spoke beside her and she turned to see her host approaching with a big smile on his face. 'So glad you could make it.'

'Mr. Collins,' Taylor acknowledged him.

'Please, call me Alan,' he told her. 'Champagne?' He pulled two flutes off a passing tray and pressed one into Taylor's hand before she could even answer. 'Come and enjoy yourself, there's no need to be hiding in a corner.'

A little dazed, Taylor found herself on Alan's arm, being led into the crowd.

'How are you enjoying being back in your jet?' Alan asked.

'I didn't really know I missed it that much until I got back in,' Taylor admitted. 'Not that I didn't love my time as a ranger,' she quickly added.

'But after two years of chaos, the routine is a welcome change?' Alan guessed.

Taylor laughed and nodded. 'At least if I get deployed, they give me notice, instead of having to be ready for action at any moment of every day.'

Alan nodded and then waved at someone who greeted him. He told Taylor the man was a small shareholder in the BioLab. Not a very consequential one, but big enough to warrant in invite to events like this. Alan kept up a string of comments from then on, pointing out some people to her. He greeted some people in passing as they moved around the room, but didn't stop to make conversation.

By the time someone finally dared to approach him, the tension had left Taylor's shoulders and she was freely laughing at a joke Mr. Collins told.

'Phillip, good to see you and the family,' Alan greeted with a smile. 'Taylor, meet Phillip Grant, his wife, Gladice, and his daughters, Violet and Grace.'

Taylor politely shook their hands. 'Taylor Earhardt,' she introduced.

'Don't be so modest,' Alan laughed. 'It's lieutenant Taylor Earhardt of the US Air Force stationed here at the base in Turtle Cove.'

'I hardly know whether to shake your hand or salute,' Phillip joked.

'How lucky we are that the armed forces are represented at this gala,' Gladice told Taylor with a tight smile. 'Invites are rather exclusive.'

'Taylor is my daughter-in-law,' Alan smiled, but Taylor heard the bite in his tone.

Heat rose up to her cheeks and she tried to splutter an explanation to that statement while Phillip raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't know Wes was married.'

'Oh, he's not. Taylor is dating Eric,' Alan explained airily. 'Wes has been dragging him over for dinner so often these past years, he's practically a second son to me. And then that's not even mentioning how many times over me and Wes owe our lives to him when Ranzik was terrorizing our city.'

'Lucky,' Grace commented. 'Eric is hot.'

'Eric is the lucky one that Taylor even acknowledges his existence,' Alan corrected. 'He'd be a fool if he screws it up.'

Taylor blushed even brighter, biting back any comment she might've normally made. Alan standing so solidly in her and Eric's corner in this prejudiced company, he didn't deserve her embarrassing him with her sharp tongue. Phillip and Gladice had a look about them as if they didn't approve of Eric anyway, but they probably weren't mentioning it now Alan had so openly claimed Eric as a second son.

'How did you meet Eric?' Violet asked, while her parents' conversation with Alan steered to safer topics.

'We had to work together on something,' Taylor replied, deciding it was probably better not to mention the truth about that speeding ticket before their first proper meeting fighting the MutOrcs. Present company would probably not appreciate the humour of the situation.

'Yeah, I bet the Guardians must have a good working relationship with the Turtle Cove base, seeing as their patrolling territory runs right along your doorstep,' Grace put in excitedly. 'Do you like it?'

'I wouldn't be there if I didn't,' Taylor pointed out with a laugh. 'Since I was a little girl, all I wanted to do was fly and now I get to take my bird to the skies every day I work.'

A hand on the small of her back had her jump and Taylor whirled around with a glare. Her face darkened further when she looked straight into Eric's eyes. A smirk was growing on his lips. Wes, standing beside him, took a step back. In that moment Taylor completely forgot the company they were in, her whole world zooming in on those dark eyes.

'Do that again and I'll castrate you,' she growled.

'Duly noted,' Eric replied calmly, his smirk just growing wider. 'Drink?'

Taylor looked at her empty champagne glass and shrugged. 'Sure.'

'Alan, I'm stealing Taylor from you,' Eric informed the older Collins, breaking into his conversation without a care.

Alan looked at them and smiled. 'Of course, she didn't come here for me.'

Eric slipped his arm around Taylor's waist and led her away to the bar. Taylor gave a wave of goodbye to Violet and Grace. She just caught a jab from Gladice about Eric being underdressed and how Taylor at least had a reason for it. Alan shrugged and replied that he picked his battles. At least Eric showed up somewhat voluntarily, instead of having to be bribed.

Taylor felt Eric chuckle as the rest of the conversation was lost in the other noise. Wes stayed behind with his father and engaged Violet and Grace in polite conversation.

At the bar, Eric ordered two drinks, keeping Taylor close to him. 'Sorry I couldn't meet up at the house like planned. I didn't mean for you to face the snobs alone,' he told her, while the barman poured their drinks.

'That's okay. Alan came to my rescue. Though I'll admit I hated the looks I was getting wearing a uniform instead of those shiny explosions of glitter.'

'As much as I have no doubt you could pull those off better than anyone here, no one here could make a uniform look as sexy as you're doing,' Eric muttered in her ear as he leaned in handing Taylor her drink.

'Of course, you would say that,' Taylor laughed, gently tucking at his button up. 'You clean up nice, but you didn't quite manage to meet the standard of the room.'

'I'm done with trying to meet the standards of people whose opinion I don't really care about,' Eric shrugged. 'I'm surprised Gladice only took that one jab. Normally she has a checklist of snarky remarks lined up.'

'That might've had something to do with something Alan had said a little earlier,' Taylor smiled. 'It's bad form to piss off your host.'

Eric raised an eyebrow, but Taylor shook her head. 'Ask Alan yourself.'

To Taylor's surprise Eric ordered three drinks on the next round. It soon explained itself when Wes appeared just as the barman served them. Wes didn't even ask and just drained one of the glasses.

'Thanks,' Wes told Eric and slumped against the bar while the barman poured a refill without being asked. 'I know they're dad's friends and I have to make nice because of that. But I honestly don't get how he can stand their attitudes. Grace is very jealous of you, by the way,' he said, turning to Taylor. 'She's been crushing on Eric for years. Of course, her parents and Violet pointed out Eric is not the type of guy they'll allow her to date. I doubt they'll be talking to you again unless it's strictly necessary. They are wondering how long you two will last after your threat to Eric. But I told them Eric loves to live dangerously. What did you ever do to Violet to make her dislike you, anyway?' Wes turned back to Eric. 'Didn't you used to date her back in school?'

'Are you done yet?' Eric raised an eyebrow. 'And I never dated Violet. I just took her to one school dance because she was feeling rebellious and wanted to piss off daddy dearest. She told me I was taking her to the dance and we were having sex afterwards.'

'Eric, you don't talk exes in front of girlfriends,' Wes buried his face in his hands.

'As if I don't now Eric didn't come to my bed a virgin,' Taylor rolled her eyes. 'And even if I had a shadow of a doubt, he erased that quite quickly.'

'Technically you came to my bed,' Eric pointed out. 'And you don't have to worry about any exes either. They couldn't hold a light to you.'

Wes pinched the bridge of his nose, catching the look of one of the guests who overheard their conversation while ordering a drink. 'If someone complains about you two…'

'We'll be sure to let your dad know you brought up the topic of conversation,' Eric promised with a smirk. 'Dance?' he offered a hand to Taylor.

Taylor looked at the dance floor where several couples were moving in sync to the music. She looked back at Eric and shook her head. 'I can't. I never learned formal dancing.'

'Just follow my lead,' Eric smiled gently. 'And you have permission to step on my toes.'

'You learned formal dancing?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Prep school, remember?' Eric shrugged.

'He's quite good, actually,' Wes butted in. At Taylor's questioning look, he explained. 'There were no girls to practise with and no one wanted to pair with Eric because he would never let anyone else lead. So, I was usually his practise partner.'

Taylor's laughter rang through the room, attracting the attention of several of the guests around them. 'I would love to have seen a tape of that,' she giggled and slipped her hand in Eric's. 'Okay, teach me in you don't feel guilty about abandoning Wes.'

'He's got more people than us to talk to,' Eric assured her and lead Taylor away. He totally ignored Wes as if to prove his point.

On the dancefloor, Eric placed Taylor's hands in the correct positions before leading her through the steps of the dance. Taylor nervously stumbled along, feeling as if everyone was watching and judging her, criticizing every little mistake she made. And she wasn't even wearing a skirt that could hide any fumbling. After stepping on his toes about a handful of times, Eric leaned in with a smile.

'Relax,' he breathed in her ear. 'Just trust me.'

Taylor looked into his eyes and felt herself automatically relax. He radiated an air of confidence that helped settle her nerves. To her surprise it was much easier to follow Eric's lead when she stopped thinking about it. After a while she found she was actually enjoying herself. Her laughter rang out again when Eric suddenly added a spin somewhere and then a dip.

During the few seconds she hung in Eric's arms, gripping his shoulders tightly in case he dropped her, Taylor spotted a few disapproving looks. But her eyes caught Alan's. He was smiling at them, eyes sparkling in simple enjoyment of the scene.

And in that split second their eyes met; she found a silent pact formed. Eric was usually very guarded, hiding behind the walls he built. In crowds like this he would fortify those walls. But now he was completely relaxed and enjoying himself, not a care about what anyone thought. And Alan and Taylor were going to make damn sure this Eric would come out to play more often.

For the rest of the evening Taylor and Eric barely left each other's sides. When they left the dancefloor, Taylor caught Eric's hand, much to his surprise. She just send him a smile and he squeezed her hand in reply.

Wes had migrated back to Alan now that most people had moved on from making small talk with their host. They joined them and Alan was quick to wave at a waiter, ordering more drinks. At some point Eric's arm snaked around Taylor's waist and she happily leaned into the touch.

After everyone left, Alan called for his car to drive them home again.

'Thanks for inviting me,' Taylor said, leaning against Eric as the car started driving.

'Thanks for coming,' Eric replied. 'I can't remember the last time I had this much fun at one of these things.

'You're welcome,' Taylor craned her neck to kiss his jaw. 'Now, I can't wait to get home and get out of this uniform.'

A yawn finished off that statement and Taylor stretched her arms above her head before settling back against Eric.

His breathe tickled her ear when he leaned in. 'Maybe I want to keep you in it, or part of it, for a little while longer,' he muttered softly.

'Are you getting it dry cleaned for me?' Taylor turned her head to catch his eye.

'Definitely,' Eric smirked.

'And they always comment about women and men in uniform,' Taylor rolled her eyes.

'As stated earlier this evening, you look damn sexy in that uniform.'

'I'm beginning to see ulterior motives in you telling me to wear it,' Taylor laughed.

'I might or might not have fantasized about it,' Eric told her innocently.


	27. Shopping Trip

Eric unbuckled Ezra from his car seat and set him on the ground. 'Stay close,' he warned. 'Or I'll leave without you.'

Erza nodded and followed Eric to the store entrance. He rolled his eyes at Wes and Jen waiting for him.

'You want to sit in the cart or walk?' Eric asked his son, ignoring his friends.

'Walk,' Ezra answered resolutely.

Eric nodded and turned to Wes and Jen. 'You know it's weird to meet up and do groceries together, right?'

'We wanted to ask you something,' Wes defended.

'Could've asked on the phone.'

'In person,' Wes rolled him eyes.

'I've got a house and you're always welcome to visit.'

'Hence me calling to see if we could, but you said you were going out for groceries and we needed them too.'

'Still weird,' Eric shrugged, pushing the cart into the store and pulling his groceries list from his back pocket. 'So, what do you want?' he asked, tossing a loaf of bread into his cart. Ezra pointed at a pack of blueberry muffins and Eric tossed those in too.

'Well, there's this charity that's trying to help the people who lost everything in that fire last week to get back on their feet,' Wes explained.

'And now you're begging me and Taylor to donate something too?' Eric finished. 'How much were you thinking about? Because, remember, we don't have a trust fund to break open.'

'Money helps some,' Wes agreed, trailing after Eric as he was gathering fruits and vegetables, while Jen did their shopping. 'But they have more acute needs than that, like clothes and furniture and such.'

'So, you're begging for our old clothes?' Eric raised an eyebrow.

'Clothes, baby clothes, furniture you're not using anymore,' Wes listed, looking at Eric intently.

'Giving money is easier,' Eric shrugged, catching Ezra's arm before the boy could get his hands on a kiwi. 'These need to be paid for first and we're not getting any. You can have a banana in the car.'

Ezra pouted, but Eric ignored it. Jen joined them again and they pushed their carts into the first aisle, Wes still following behind them.

'Sure, it's easier,' Wes continued his argument. 'But think of the space you'd create donating clothes and furniture. And the people can use donated furniture right away, instead of having to wait for shipping and delivery. Someone will benefit so much form things that might otherwise be gathering dust in the attic.'

'And you presume to know the exact state of the stuff we keep in our attic? Eric replied innocently. He knew exactly what Wes was aiming at, but he wasn't going to take the bait that easily. 'Ezra, strawberry or cherry jelly?'

The boy looked up and considered his options rather seriously. 'Cherry.'

'You sure?' Eric asked.

Ezra nodded furiously. Eric shrugged and placed both jars in his cart, knowing Ezra was likely to want strawberry by the time they got home. Wes watched them exasperated.

'Are you being difficult on purpose?' he sighed. 'Ezra has been sleeping in a big boy bed for a while now. There are people who could really use his old crib.'

'Now, was that so hard?' Eric grinned. 'But Ezra doesn't sleep in a "big boy bed",' he protested. Wes looked surprised and Eric turned back to his son. 'Ezra, where do you sleep?'

'My bed?' he answered confused.

'See, Ezra sleeps in a bed,' Eric turned back to Wes. 'We don't baby talk him with things like big boy beds and such.'

'You're impossible!' Wes accused, throwing up his hands. 'And avoiding the question. Whatever you like to call it, a big boy bed or just a bed, Ezra isn't sleeping in a crib anymore and it's gathering dust in your attic.'

'And you assume that, just because Ezra isn't sleeping in a crib anymore, it's gathering dust?'

Wes and Jen froze at that statement, trying to figure out what the hell Eric could mean by that. Eric just smirked and turned the cart into the next aisle. He'd managed to coax Ezra down it and into the next when Wes and Jen finally caught up with him again.

'Eric?' Jen asked gently. 'Where's Ezra's crib?'

'In the attic,' Eric answered, considering the different choices of cereal.

'For a moment we'd thought you'd set up another nursery,' Wes laughed.

'We're not moving into ta new house now,' Eric shrugged. 'It makes more sense to wait a few months this time.'

Wes and Jen's mouths dropped open and they stared at Eric dumbfounded.

'Taylor is pregnant?' Wes finally choked out when Eric started pushing his cart down the aisle again.

'You've got kids yourself. I don't think I need to paint you a picture,' Eric grinned.

'No, please don't,' Wes shook his head furiously. 'I meant, did you two slip up or something?'

Eric stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at his friend. 'I resent that statement. Me and Taylor are perfectly capable of preventing pregnancy. We made a very conscious choice to try and have another of those, thank you very much,' he said, pointing at Ezra.

'We just figured since Ezra's already two, you weren't having more.'

'Not that we have to explain ourselves to anyone, but we decided we wanted another quite soon after having Ezra. But with Taylor still freshly promoted then, we agreed to wait for a few years so she could focus on that first.'

'What Wes is trying to say is; congratulations,' Jen intervened, glaring at her husband too. 'How far along is she?'

'Nine weeks today,' Eric smiled. 'She's meeting with the others to tell them after work.'

They turned into the candy aisle now and Ezra's eyes light up. Eric quickly grabbed his wrist before the boy could start grabbing stuff. 'No, we're not buying candies today. You can have a banana in the car and a muffin as a snack later.'

'Cookie?' Ezra asked, hopefully.

'No, no cookies either,' Eric said sternly.

Ezra pointed at the candies with a pout.

'No.'

Ezra started screaming, stomping his feet in anger. He ripped his arm away from Eric, tears pouting down his face. Eric crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his son's tantrum.

'Are we quite finished yet? You're not going to win this.'

In reply Ezra dropped to the floor and screamed even louder. Eric rolled his eyes and let him scream for a moment, ignoring the foul looks and mutters of people passing the scene.

'You've got to the count of three to stop or you're not getting anything,' Eric warned. He slowly started counting. Ezra just ignored him and kept crying. 'Fine.

Eric picked Ezra up and held him surfboard style under his arm.

'Sorry, I've got to go,' he waved at his friends, leaving the cart in the middle of the aisle.

'Wait, give us your list and we'll finish your grocery shopping for you,' Jen called after him.

Wes jogged over to collect the list when Eric stopped. 'That's child abuse,' he pointed at Ezra.

Eric scoffed and started walking out the store again. 'It's parenting,' he called over his shoulder.


	28. The Falcon and The Crane

'Taylor,' Ashley greeted in surprise as Taylor walked up, pushing the stroller. 'Kimberly said she wanted to see you if you happened to show up.'

'Oh,' Taylor said, looking into the stroller. 'Where is she?'

'Inside,' Ashley answered. 'Want me to watch him for you?'

Taylor considered it for a moment, biting her lip. 'I guess, Eric should be here any moment anyway. Ezra's just out of diapers and he's taking him to the toilet so he won't need to go right in the middle of the ceremony.'

'For once I'm glad Ryder is taking longer than his siblings with his potty training,' Ashley smiled. 'He's still in diapers.'

Taylor glanced around the gathered group gathered in the garden crowd. There were some familiar faces, but many more she didn't know. From the colourful clothing, she could easily tell the assembled Rangers from other friends and family. Ashley squeezed her shoulder. 'He'll be fine for a moment.'

'Yeah, thanks,' Taylor nodded and walked into the house.

Inside, a tall blonde in a pink dressed looked at her in question. When Taylor explained Kimberly was looking for her, the blonde directed her upstairs. Nervously, Taylor knocked at the door she'd been pointed to. It opened a crack and two dark eyes peeked out.

'Um, hi. I'm Taylor, I heard Kimberly was looking for me?' Taylor shifted, feeling awkward.

The door opened and Taylor stepped into the room, which turned out to be the master bedroom. Kimberly was standing in front of a tall mirror, accompanied by two other women. She spun around and smiled brightly at Taylor.

'Hey, I hadn't expected you'd still come,' Kimberly greeted. 'You look great.'

'I wasn't sure I was coming either until this morning,' Taylor answered. 'But I'm feeling well and Brayden's doing great, so we figured "why not".'

'Well, we're honoured,' Kimberly smiled. 'I just wanted you to know that you can come here to nurse in peace.'

'I don't know what to say. Are you sure?'

'Of course, you're family,' Kimberly winked. The older woman standing with her, who must be her mother, shot Kimberly a weird look. But the two women in yellow grinned at her.

'Thanks,' Taylor smiled. 'We stopped to feed him just before arriving, so he'll be good for about two hours.'

'Let's get this show on the road then,' Kimberly grinned. 'Aisha, could you find my dad and Annie? I've got to get married.'

Kimberly's mother kissed her daughter on the cheek and then left the room with Taylor, right behind Kimberly's friend. They went back outside and Taylor laughed a little. A crowd had formed around the one of the back rows where she'd left Brayden in his stroller. She slipped through it and found Eric sitting on the chair next to the stroller, Ezra in his lap. Eric spotted her and moved over a seat so Taylor could sit by Brayden.

Taylor slid into the seat and waved at Andros, Ashley and their four kids. Andros had their youngest son, Ryder, in his lap too. Their other sons, Jaxx and Kylen, and their daughter, Yara, were sitting between them.

Someone called that they were starting and the crowd dispersed with little whispers of congratulations. Taylor watched as people started taking their seats and Tommy took his place up front, joined by his son JJ, Jason Scott, Billy Cranston and Zack Taylor, who Taylor and Eric had met a few years earlier at a get together Jason had tried to organize in Angel Grove. Not many former Rangers had been able to come beside the original 5, but it had been fun none the less.

Eric snorted and Taylor gave him a questioning look.

'Tommy went all out with his colours,' Eric whispered in her ear. 'Show off.'

Taylor studied Tommy more closely and bit back a laugh. He was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt underneath and a green waistcoat. When he nervously tugged at his jacket, trying to straighten it, Taylor caught a flash of red from the rubies on his cufflinks.

Before she could reply, music started and JJ's twin-sister, Annie, proudly walked down the aisle in a pretty pink dress, throwing flower pedals. She was followed by Aisha and then Trini. The wedding march started and everyone stood up as Kimberly made her way down the aisle on her father's arm.

The ceremony was over pretty quickly. After such a long road over so many years, the couple didn't want to waste time with their I-dos. Eric caught Taylor's hand and squeezed during the vows and Taylor smiled at him. She remembered how Kimberly had mentioned her hopes of one day reaching this point with Tommy at LAX the day Eric had proposed. How much had changed since that day over six years ago. The two had broken up again for two months after the twins had been born, but made up again and had been going strong ever since. Taylor glanced into the stroller next to her at her sleeping son. She definitely hadn't expected this was how her future looked like six years ago.

* * *

Taylor returned to the party in the garden, Brayden freshly fed and changed. Kira Ford was currently singing a few of her songs, providing entertainment together with Tanya Sloan-Park for the party. Taylor looked around the party from the back porch and caught Ashley's pleading look from where she was talking to Tanya Sloan, the blonde from the kitchen earlier and Asian woman in pink.

'Do you want to hold him?' Taylor offered, as she joined the group.

'Please,' Ashley answered, her eyes shining.

'Ash,' the Asian woman laughed.

'Taylor, I don't think you've properly met these ladies yet,' Ashley chose to ignore her friend, cuddling Brayden close to her. 'Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard and Cassie Chan, Tanya and Kat passed their morphers onto us.'

'Taylor Myers,' Taylor smiled. 'From the Turtle Cove bunch and now married to the macho Quantum Ranger.' She indicated her head to where Eric and Wes were talking to some other Reds, probably from their moon mission.

'Not a bad catch,' Tanya winked. 'Oh, and this is for you.'

Taylor watched as Tanya fished a small present from her purse.

'It's nothing special,' Tanya assured her. 'Just a CD with some kid music on it. It's from Adam and me.'

'Thanks,' Taylor answered, accepting the present a little dazed. Her eyes widened when Kat and Cassie both pulled a small gift from their purses as well.

People must have spotted the gifts, because more rangers come over to present Taylor with a little gift for Brayden. Colour rose in Taylor's face with each new gift and the looks some of the other guests were shooting her. Luckily, she could fit most of them in the diaper bag to unwrap at home. Eric had noticed too and came over, wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist. He was as surprised as she was at the gifts, but politely thanked everyone.

Eventually Tommy and Kimberly migrated their way and Tanya excused herself to trade places with Kira.

'I'm sorry for this,' Taylor told the couple sincerely. 'We didn't mean to steal your day. And I was feeling rather underdressed already too.'

'Are you kidding me?' Kimberly exclaimed. 'You look just fine. Don't forget, you had a baby just four days ago. You have just about any excuse to wear whatever,' she assured and quickly checked the coast was clear. 'And us Rangers barely manage to get together like this. We celebrate anything there is celebrate when we do.'

Taylor's eyes grew wide when Tommy pulled a gift from behind his back with a large smile.

'We didn't think you'd be coming,' he said as Eric accepted the gift. 'But when we heard you'd had Brayden, pretty much everyone decided to get you something and planned to give it to Wes and Jen to get it to you. Most of them called ahead if we minded. It's a plaster set, by the way, so you can make a hand and footprint. And really, don't mind our families. We're honoured you decided to come anyway and that's all that really matters.'

Taylor smiled and accepted the hugs Tommy and Kimberly offered. At that point Andros joined them with a disk-shaped object in his hands and eyed Brayden comfortably sleeping against Ashley's shoulder.

'We've already got four,' he narrowed his eyes at his wife.

'I know,' Ashley smiled at him. 'But babies are just so cute.'

'How about we have this discussion at home? Sorry it's not wrapped,' Andros turned to Taylor and Eric and offered them the thing in his hands. 'But that makes explaining easier. It's a hologram from KO-35, if you push the button on the side it projects a galaxy into the air.'

Eric and Taylor thanked him and Ashley. Andros looked at his wife again and she offered Brayden to him. At the look on Andros's face as he gently held the baby, Tommy joked they'd be hearing news of a fifth kid for the couple within the next six months. The fact that neither Andros nor Ashley contested it spoke volumes of the direction their baby discussion was going to take.

They stayed for another hour, before Ezra walked over from where he'd been playing with the other kids. Eric was holding Brayden at the moment, so Taylor lifted her tired son into her arms.

'We should probably should go back home,' Taylor told Eric, as Ezra pillowed his head on her shoulder.

'Yeah, it's a two-hour drive back home,' Eric agreed, biting back a grin when Taylor tried to cover up a yawn herself.

They said goodbye to Tommy and Kimberly and the rangers they were somewhat close to. Then they settled the boys into their seats and Eric packed the stroller back in the trunk of the truck, while Taylor already got in. Eric smiled when he slid into the driver's seat and found Taylor and Ezra had already fallen asleep while Brayden's eyes were wide open when Eric checked on him in the mirror.

Once on the road, Brayden was quickly lulled back to sleep too. They would need to stop along the way somewhere so Brayden could nurse, but for now, Eric enjoyed the silence in the car and the view of his beautiful wife and their sleeping sons.

Some people would probably call them crazy for having even shown up with their new-born son. But they'd had a great day with their friends and that was all that mattered to them.


	29. Monster

Eric looked up from watching a movie on TV when he heard the soft sound of bare feet on the stairs. Ezra appeared in his ninja turtle pajamas; his eyes wide. Eric held out his hand and Ezra instantly ran over and crawled into his lap.

'Can't sleep?' Ezra asked and Ezra nodded his head. 'Miss mom?' Eric prodded and Ezra nodded. 'Me too,' Eric smiled softly and wrapped his son into a tight hug.

'There's a monster in my closet,' Ezra whispered.

Eric looked out the window, taking note of the storm outside. It was rare for a storm this fierce to hit town. For the last one, Ezra had been just a baby. The storm had picked up after he'd put the boys to bed. He was probably lucky Brayden was sleeping through it.

There was no doubt in Eric's mind that the only monster in the house lived in Ezra's imagination. And that posed a problem. A real monster, Eric knew how to deal with, but an imaginary one? He could easily admit that was beyond him. Ezra las looking up at him expectantly, though.

'Well, I have to admit monsters in closets aren't my area of expertise,' Eric told his son and watched Ezra's face fall. 'I'll have to call for advice from an expert.'

Hope shone in Ezra's eyes as Eric reached for his phone and quickly dialed a number.

'Hey Eric, what's up?' Alyssa's voice greeted him after two rings.

'I need your help,' Eric admitted.

'Okay, with what?'

'Well, a monster has taken up residence in Ezra's closet. I know how to deal with mutants, but I have no experience dealing with monsters. Do you have any advice?'

'Yeah, of course,' Alyssa answered, a soft smile creeping into the tone of her voice. 'Monsters are deadly afraid of light and parents. When there were monsters in my closet as a little girl, my dad would perform a kata in my room to assert dominance and chase them off. I think your tough co-commander of the Silver Guardians' voice should do the trick in this case. Maybe wave your Quantum Defender around for good measure. Oh, and make sure to do a sweep of the whole room or the monster might move to underneath the bed or something. And turn on a nightlight.'

'Thanks, Alyssa,' Eric sighed in relief.

'Any time,' Alyssa assured. 'Call me to let me know how it went?'

'Sure, I'll take to you in a bit.'

Ezra looked at Eric with big eyes. Eric smiled at him and got up, shifting Ezra to sit on his hip.

'So, aunt Alyssa knows just how to make the monster go away and she shared this secret knowledge with me,' Eric told his son.

He set Ezra down beside the toybox in the living room and rummaged through it until he found the disk-like object. Eric gave it to Ezra and told him to hold onto it. They went upstairs and Eric got his Quantum Defender from the safe in the master bedroom before they entered Ezra's room. Eric flicked on the lights and Ezra hovered by the door while Eric stalked over the closet.

'Okay, Mr. Monster, you listen up and you listen good. Unless you intend to start paying rent, I want you out of this house. I'll give you to the count of three to get lost or I'll be forced to use force,' Eric told the closet doors. 'One… Two… Three.'

Eric threw open the closet doors and pointed the Quantum Defender at the inside. As expected, he was met with only Ezra's clothes. Ezra carefully inched inside and peered into the closet.

'Thinking you can outsmart me?' Eric called and spun around to face the bed.

Ezra watched wide eyed as Eric dropped to the floor and waved his Quantum Defender under the bed. Eric checked every single nook and cranny to make sure Ezra didn't have any place left to imagine his monster at. When he finished his sweep of the room, Eric turned back to his son. Ezra looked satisfied. Eric lifted him up and placed Ezra back into bed.

'So, I think it's safe to say the monster left,' Eric ruffled Ezra's hair. 'Think you can go back to sleep now?'

'But what if it comes back?'

'That's why we brought this,' Eric smiled, taking the disk from Ezra's hands and setting it up on the nightstand before turning it on. Instantly a mini galaxy twinkled into life two feet above the disk. 'Monsters are very frightened creatures. And what scares them almost as much as parents is light.'

'But it's Brayden's,' Ezra protested.

'He won't mind you borrowing it for tonight,' Eric assured. 'Now settle down and I'll stay here until you fall asleep.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Eric settled back on the couch and called Alyssa again.

'Hey,' Alyssa greeted him. 'How did it go?'

'He's asleep again. Thanks, I don't know what I would've done without you,' Eric sighed. 'They've never seen monsters in the house before and of course it happens when I'm on my own.'

'It might just be an attention thing because he misses Taylor,' Alyssa pointed out.

'I'm sure it is. Ezra's not the only one who misses her and she's only been gone for three weeks yet. I bet she would've known how to deal with a monster. She actually did have someone to chase her monsters away when she was young. Maybe I should pick up one of those parenting books.'

'Hold it right there,' Alyssa protested. 'Don't you dare touch any parenting books. You'll only start doubting yourself more. You and Taylor don't parent the way the books tell you to and it's working just fine for you. And you did great tonight. You didn't panic and asked for help. The first time Cole had to deal with a monster, he thought it was real and freaked. Holly was hysterical by the time he called me, because he couldn't find the monster and didn't have a morpher to fight it.'

Eric slumped on the couch with a small smile, tension leaving his body. 'Okay, that does make me feel better. I probably should get the both of them a nightlight just in case.'

'How about you come over Saturday?' Alyssa suggested. 'Cole can watch the boys and we'll got hunt down nightlights together.'

'You know what? That sounds like a great plan. Brayden's outgrowing his clothes, so I need to buy that too. And that's easier without having to keep an eye on the boys.'

'We'll see you on Saturday then,' Alyssa replied. 'And you're staying for dinner too.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Eric mock saluted. 'Thanks, Alyssa. You're a good friend.'

'Any time. And Eric?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't ever doubt that you're a great dad and those boys are lucky to have you.'


	30. Goodbyes

'I wanna sit next to mom!' Brayden exclaimed loudly.

'Brayden, we don't yell,' Eric told his youngest son sternly. 'And if you don't behave, we're leaving right now.'

Brayden looked at the floor. 'Sorry.'

'Now, try again.'

'May I sit next to mom, please?'

'Ezra, what do you think?' Eric asked his older son.

'Okay,' Ezra grinned. 'I'll be closer to the popcorn.'

Taylor joined them from having gone to the restrooms and they entered the theatre. Eric caught Taylor's hand for a moment and squeezed it before they took their seats with their sons between them.

'I have to say I never thought I'd ever see this movie,' Eric commented.

'I saw the original cartoon version when it first came out,' Taylor smiled. 'I'm excited to see how they did this one.'

'Didn't think you'd be one for Disney movies,' Eric sniggered.

'You're at one now too,' Taylor shot back. 'But it wasn't my choice. It was my first date with Patrick. He picked the movie. But it was fun.'

'Who's Patrick?' Ezra asked.

'An old boyfriend from back in high school.'

'But you love dad more, right?' Brayden demanded.

'I'm here and we've got you two, haven't we?' Taylor laughed, pressing a kiss to Brayden's hair.

The room darkened and the movie started. The orange sun rose on screen and the music started playing. Taylor snuck a quick look at her family and smiled at the wide eyes of her sons. Pride swelled up in her when the elephant graveyard scene didn't seem to faze them, but she pulled Brayden on her lap when he started crying at Mufasa's death.

When the lights came on again after the movie, Brayden shot out of his seat and jump up and down with excitement. Taylor smiled and caught him in a hug. She saw Eric smiling at them.

'I'm glad you liked it. But now it's past your bedtime, so let's go home,' she told them.

Brayden immediately started to struggle, trying to wiggle out of the hug and Ezra's face fell.

'I don't wanna go to sleep,' Ezra pouted and Brayden nodded in agreement.

'Too bad, you still have to go to school tomorrow,' Eric pointed out, laying his hands on Ezra's shoulders and steering him towards the exit.

'But if we go to sleep today will be over,' Brayden answered sadly.

'Today will be over whether you go to sleep or not,' Taylor told him, wrapping her arm around Brayden's shoulder and pulling him close to her side.

Back at the truck, Eric and Taylor opened the doors for the boys and checked they had secured their seatbelts properly before getting in themselves. The boys were quietly sulking in the back for most of the way. As Eric turned into their street, Brayden suddenly perked up.

'May I sleep in the big bed with mom?' he asked. Ezra perked up too, his eyes shining and nodding along at the idea.

'Oh no,' Eric shook his head. 'You'll be sleeping in your own beds tonight. We went to see a movie to make this evening special for you two. Tonight is my time with your mom, we'll definitely be having sex and you're not going to be in our bed with us when that happens.'

'But after you have sex?' Brayden tried to negotiate.

'We'll be having sex again,' Eric replied. 'You're not the only ones who'll be missing your mom when she's deployed. So, grand met some alone time with her as well.'

Once at the house, the boys got ready for bed and Taylor tugged them in. She allowed them to drag it out, but finally she did pull Ezra's door closed behind her. Eric was leaning again the wall outside, waiting for her. Taylor stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist, craning her neck to press a kiss to Eric's lips. His arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss.

'Already?' Taylor muttered against his lips when the kiss started becoming more desperate.

'You're deploying again for 9 months. I'm making the most of every minute I've still go you here,' Eric answered and stepped away. He caught her wrist and pulled Taylor into their bedroom.

* * *

Eric watched Ezra and Brayden clinging to Taylor as they were saying goodbye. A sad smiled played on his lips. Reluctantly he stepped forward to break up the scene.

'We have to get going or we'll be late,' Eric gently told Taylor. 'Remember, boys, when the timer in the kitchen goes off, it's time to get your shoes on and go to the bus stop.'

'Can't we come with you?' Ezra tried to convince Eric one last time.

'No, because then you'll never let her go and we'll all be late,' Eric shook his head. 'Now, we're trusting you to be responsible and get to school on time. How about you show us that trust is well earned?'

'If you two are good and help dad out a little, we'll take a family trip to Orlando when I get back,' Taylor promised, giving her boys one last squeeze before slowly detangling herself from the hug.

Eric held the front door open and Taylor grabbed her bag. The boys were standing in the doorway waving sadly as Eric reversed his truck onto the road. Taylor stared longingly out the window and Eric took hold of her hand when he'd put his truck in drive.

'They'll be fine and you'll be back before you know it,' he assured her.

'And you?' Taylor asked, turning to look at him.

'Counting down the days for you to come back to us,' Eric offered a small smile. 'But the boys are older now, technically managing the house should be easier this time.'

Taylor laughed and held onto Eric hand as they drove to Turtle Cove, squeezing tighter as they got closer. As much as she loved her job, this was the part she disliked about it. Leaving to be deployed for a second time was harder on her. Taylor didn't like leaving Eric and her boys, especially now she knew how much she would miss them.

Eric pulled up to the gates of the base and they got out of the truck. Eric pulled her bag out of the back. Taylor walked around to meet him and was swept up in his arms. He held her tight and Taylor leaned against him, closing her eyes. Eric had been stand-offish all morning, but now his actions were reflecting his words from earlier. He didn't want her to go as much as she didn't want to leave them. But it was the reality of the jobs they'd chosen.

Eric's lips found hers and Taylor met his desperation with her own. She nearly suggested turning back around and spending the day in bed. But Eric pulled back and caught her face between his hands. His thumbs stroked the apple of her cheeks as he stared deep into her eyes.

'Stay safe, Earhardt,' he told her.

'You too, Myers,' she replied. Very reluctantly, Taylor stepped back, breaking their contact. Immediately she longed to be back in his arms, but instead, Taylor slowly pulled off her rings and handed them to Eric. 'I'll be back for them.'

'You'd better,' Eric nodded, his fingers closing tightly around the rings.

Silently, Taylor lifted her duffle bag and walked onto base. She did not look back and she knew Eric would understand. Right now, she just wasn't strong enough to leave if she did. The absence of the sound of a car door closing and an engine starting, told Taylor Eric wasn't leaving until she'd disappeared from his sight.

A small smile crossed her lips. They could survive their time apart and be stronger for it. It was just hard to stay goodbye.


	31. Kidnapped

Eric leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee and watched Taylor rush out the door. Nothing this morning had been working out for her and she was running late. A minute later the door opened again, Taylor's mood obviously having gotten worse still.

'My car won't start!' she grumbled. 'I think the battery's dead, because the electronics won't even come on.'

Eric hid his smile behind his mug, draining his coffee. 'I'll drive you,' he offered.

Taylor impatiently tapped her foot as he rinsed the mug and put it in the sink before gathering his keys. She'd only just switched from living on base to actually living with him full time and they were still trying to find a morning routine that worked for them and get them out of the house in time. Taylor finally relaxed when they hit the road and checked her watch that she would make it to base just in time.

'Eric!' she exclaimed when he turned off the road to Turtle Cove.

'Relax, it's a shot cut,' Eric bluffed.

Her eyes widened when the small airstrip of Silver Hills came into view, she'd never been here before. They bypassed the small passenger terminal and drove up to the barrier where the Hangers for the hobby fliers were. To Taylor's surprise, the barrier opened as they approached. A private jet was parked on the tarmac, door open and steps waiting for its passengers to board. But otherwise, the whole area was deserted.

'Eric, this isn't funny,' Taylor informed him as Eric parked the truck and got out. 'What's going on?' she demanded when he opened the back and pulled out a duffel bag.

'We're playing hooky. You coming?'

Reluctantly Taylor followed him to the private jet. 'I don't even want to know how much you've had to pay to rent that.'

'Nothing, it's Alan's,' Eric shrugged.

'I'm going to get written up for this, you know,' Taylor warned.

'Not if someone called the base behind your back and arranged leave for you,' Eric smirked over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs.

He was telling the pilots they'd arrived when she joined him inside. The copilot closed up as they took their seats and soon the plane was cruising above the clouds. Eric got up and pulled a change of clothes for them out of the duffel bag.

'Where are we going?' And why are we going there?' Taylor demanded as Eric stripped off his uniform.

'That would beat the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?'

Taylor cursed at him, but got up to change anyway. During the flight she tried asking a few more times, but Eric's lips remained sealed. Instead he just tossed her the book she had been reading at home and settled down with his own. It took her a little by surprise how much thought and effort he'd put into this trip.

'Wait a minute… did you sabotage my car?!' she suddenly sat up.

'I only disconnected the battery, your car is fine,' Eric shrugged.

Taylor shook her head and turned back to her book.

Six hours after takeoff, they landed in Dayton, Ohio, but still Eric wouldn't let her know anything. A car was waiting for them already and Eric was handed the key by a valet. Eric waved at the pilots, telling them he'd see them in a few days. Taylor raised her eyebrow, but Eric just smirked and gestured for her to get in.

He drove them to the Dayton Aviation Heritage National History park to spend the afternoon lazily wandering around. Taylor definitely enjoyed herself, slipping her hand into his as they walked. Once the park closed, they drove to their hotel to check in. Taylor's jaw dropped when they stepped into the hotel's penthouse suit.

'Blame Alan,' Eric shrugged. 'He insisted on getting a room for us when I asked about the jet.'

'Are we going out for dinner or getting room service?' Taylor asked playfully.

'I was planning on going out to dinner, but you're making room service sound awfully tempting.'

'Room service it is,' Taylor smirked, waltzing over to him. 'Now will you tell me why we're here already?'

'You wish,' Eric smirked back, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

When Taylor walked out of the bedroom the next morning, a card was waiting for them by the window. Two covered dishes were on it, with a pot of fresh coffee, juice, a basked of freshly baked rolls and a red and yellow row in a vase. Eric's arms wrapped around her from behind.

'That was me,' he whispered in her ear.

'I still don't get why you're doing all this,' Taylor mentioned as they sat down to breakfast.

'Really? Not a single clue?' Eric raised an eyebrow.

'Should I?' Taylor raised an eyebrow back.

Just then her cellphone rang. The caller ID showed Alyssa was calling and Eric gestured for her to answer. Taylor decided to answer the call on speaker phone.

'Hey Alyssa. What's up?'

'Good morning, Taylor!' Alyssa's voice answered brightly. 'I'm glad I caught you before you dropped your phone off in your locker. I wanted to invite you over for dinner after work. And Eric too of course.'

'That's nice,' Taylor replied. 'But, I'm not at the base. In fact, we're not at home right now.'

'Oh,' Alyssa sounded deflated. 'Okay then. When will you be home?'

'We're flying back tomorrow,' Eric answered when Taylor looked at him in question. 'We could meet up for dinner then?'

'Okay,' Alyssa answered, perking up again. 'We'll see you then. And Taylor, happy birthday. From Cole too.'

Taylor's mouth formed a perfect O. Eric chucked and told Alyssa she said thanks before cutting the connection. 'How could you forget your own birthday?' he laughed.

'In my defense, I haven't actually celebrated my birthday in years. At least, not before last year when I got bullied into it. Who did you know anyway?'

'I've seen your drivers license enough when pulling you over by now that I should be ashamed of myself that I'm sharing my house and bed with you and still didn't know your birthday.'

'Touché,' Taylor laughed.

After breakfast Taylor took a quick shower and then they got back in the car. Eric still refused to tell her what exactly they were doing in Dayton for her birthday. She gasped when Eric pulled into a parking lot and she recognized the museum it belonged to, tears suddenly running down her cheeks.

'Taylor?' Eric asked, sounding panicked.

'My parents promised to take me here as a graduation gift. After… well, you know, I just never could make myself go without them,' Taylor explained.

'We don't have to go,' Eric quickly told her. 'I just thought it might be something you liked to do.'

Eric had pulled into a parking spot by now, the car idling. Taylor turned to him and caught his face between her hands, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

'It  _is_ ,' she told him sharply. 'My parents died 8 years ago. It's time I moved passed that. And nothing makes me happier than moving on with you. You've put a lot of thought and effort into this trip and you're making it awfully hard for me to top that when your birthday rolls around. Of all the gifts I've ever gotten for my birthday, this has to be the best. Do you have any idea how much it shows how well you know me?'

'Anyone could've guessed bringing you to the National Air Force museum would be something you'd like to do. It's not really a secret how much you love to fly, especially flying at high speeds,' Eric tried to shrugged it off.

'Anyone could've thought of it, yes. But you're the one that actually did and went on to actually bring me here. So, are we going to sit here all day, or are we going to go in and do some birdwatching?'

'I'm always birdwatching when you're around,' Eric joked.

Taylor hit him with a laugh. They spend the day at the museum and the National Aviation Hall of Fame beside it. That evening they returned to the hotel to change and Eric took Taylor to dinner at a restaurant around the corner of the hotel. They jokingly ordered a bottle of champagne with their food.

That night, when Taylor curled up in Eric's arms, she kissed him before settling down. 'Thank you for the best birthday ever,' she told him earnestly.

'We could make this a tradition,' Eric offered. 'No gifts, just a trip and doing something.'

'I like that idea,' Taylor agreed. 'Not that it will make it easier.'

'But it'll be something we both get to enjoy.'

'I know another thing we can both enjoy,' Taylor answered suggestively.

Eric chucked and pulled her closer. 'I like the way you think.'


	32. Mommy-Day

Eric heard the crying and screaming before he even reached the front door. Tentatively he opened the door. After kicking off his boots and dumping his things, he went to find the source of the noise. In the kitchen he found Taylor trying to make dinner, a screaming Brayden on her hip, hair in a messy ponytail and still in the sweatpants and T-shirt she'd thrown on that morning. Ezra was on the kitchen floor in the middle of a tantrum.

Stepping around his eldest, Eric walked up to Taylor and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 'You okay?'

'No,' Taylor sighed, leaning against him.

'Tell me?'

'Brayden's started teething and he's refusing the teething ring, so he's been crying almost all day, except for when he took a few bites of food and the few minutes he was nursing. And he only went down for his naps for half an hour tops. Ezra decided Brayden was demanding too much of my attention and he wasn't getting enough, so he's decided crying was the best way to solve that and getting mad that I can't play with him,' Taylor explained.

'What can I do to help?' Eric offered. 'Make dinner?'

'Actually, I'd like an adult moment. Could you take over the parenting for a bit?'

'Sure thing,' Eric agreed, taking Brayden from her.

'I think he needs a diaper change…'

Eric sniffed his butt and quickly held the boy at arm's length. 'Yep, definitely needs a diaper change. Ezra, stop that or you'll be going straight to bed after dinner, no Sesame Street.'

Ezra quieted and looked up at Eric. 'I mean it,' Eric threatened.

The boy sat up, angry tears still on his red face. Eric picked up a discarded teething ring from the floor and tossed it in the sink. Then he took a new one from the freezer and put in the fridge to warm up a little. Taylor shot him a grateful look and he flashed her a smile.

'Come on, Ezra, if you help change your brother's stinky diaper you can have a popsicle after dinner.'

Ezra scrambled to his feet and ran upstairs. Taylor rolled her eyes at Eric as he left the kitchen. But she was thankful for the momentary peace that was provided. When Eric returned downstairs, a microwaved plate of mush was waiting on the high chair. He sat Brayden down in it and retrieved the teething ring from the fridge before pulling out the chair beside the high chair. The little boy finally stopped crying when Eric shoved a spoon full of the mush into his mouth.

Meanwhile Ezra wandered over to Taylor. She ruffled his hair and offered him a piece of the cucumber she was cutting for the salad. Ezra settled on the floor next to Taylor's feet, his back against the cabinets. Taylor sighed in relieve that he was happy with the treat.

When Eric had finished coaxing Brayden to eat his mush, Brayden opened his mouth for more. Eric took the opportunity to try and get him to finally take the cold teething ring by putting it into Brayden's awaiting mouth. Taylor had just turned around to put the salad bowl on the table and laughed at Brayden's surprised expression. For a moment it looked like he might start crying again, but then his hands wrapped around the ring and he started chewing on it.

'Thanks,' Taylor smiled and bend down to kiss Eric's temple.

Eric got up as she stepped away and caught her around the waist so he could claim a proper kiss.

'I smell and I look like a mess,' Taylor complained when he pulled back.

'Since when do you care? And you know you're always beautiful to me,' Eric assured. 'But how about I put the boys to bed later and you draw a bath for yourself?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, you deserve it after such an intense mommy-day.'

Taylor gave him a quick peck on the lips and then pulled out of his arms to keep the meat from burning. Eric set the table while she plated the food. Ezra climbed into his chair after a little prompting from Taylor. She caught Eric's eye and smiled at Ezra's slow movements and small eyes. The boy was obviously getting tired and close to falling asleep.

After dinner Eric told Taylor to go watch Sesame Street with the boys while he would clean up. Taylor tried to protest, but Eric wouldn't have it. He cleared the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher, wiped down the counter and set some water to boil for tea. Then he stepped into the yard to check on the birds. A smile touched Eric's lips when he saw that their food had been topped up and the water changed already.

He picked up a popsicle from the fridge on his way back inside. In the living room Eric found Taylor settled comfortably on the couch. Ezra was nuzzled against her side, already half asleep. Brayden was happily nursing in Taylor's arms. Eric sat down next to Taylor, sandwiching Ezra between them. The boy shot his father a glare, which made Eric laugh. He offered Ezra the popsicle he'd promised and rested his arm on the back of the couch, running his fingers over Taylor's scalp, just at the edge of her hairline. Taylor's eyes closed and she leaned her head into his touch.

When Sesame Street started rolling the credits, Eric got up and lifted Ezra into his arms, pocketing the now empty popsicle stick. Taylor followed him upstairs with Brayden. At the top of the stairs Eric gestured for her to hand him their youngest.

'Are you sure?' Taylor asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Go draw that bath I promised you,' Eric told her, setting Ezra down and pulling Brayden from her arms. Ezra opened his mouth to protest. 'I bet you can't get changed into your pyjamas and into bed without help,' Eric challenged him. 'If you can, I'll read an extra bedtime story.'

It took Ezra a moment to realize what Eric had said before he took off to his room. Eric shot Taylor a look, telling her he'd got this, before disappearing into the nursery. 'Bribery isn't parenting,' Taylor shot after him with a grin and went to draw her bath.

Twenty minutes later, as Taylor had settled into her bath with the whirlpool jets flowing, the door opened and Eric walked in with a mug of tea and a beer. 'Which one do you want?'

Taylor eyed the beer longingly before telling him she'd take the tea. Eric shot her a smirk as he handed her the mug. To Taylor's surprise, he settled on the bathroom floor facing her.

'Feel better?'

'Yeah, I feel human again,' Taylor nodded, sipping her tea. 'How was your day?'

'Not nearly as eventful as yours. Spend the morning sorting through applications for new recruits and then the afternoon Wes and I went on patrol. He wouldn't stop talking about that school Iris has been going to again. Apparently, they're having this graduation ceremony from kindergarten since she's starting first grade after the summer.'

'As if she's even going to remember that or know what's going on. It's more that they're putting n a show for the parents,' Taylor rolled her eyes. 'But I guess it's cure and Wes and Jen will love it.'

'Yeah, Wes is pushing us to enrol Ezra and Brayden there too and into school as well. He says some of the more prestigious schools have waiting lists that require you to enrol your kid when you think about having one.'

Taylor noticed the look in Eric's eyes. She reached out and he caught her hand, she gave it a quick squeeze and smiled. 'If you don't want to send the boys to a prep school, no one can make us. When the time comes, we'll find a place that feels right.'

Eric smiled at her gratefully. He shifted to lean his back against the tub instead. Flipping their hands over, he twined their fingers together. 'I know we've probably had this conversation before and we'll probably be having it again, but does this feel weird to you?' Eric asked, playing with her rings.

'What? Being married to you and wearing your ring?'

'That,' Eric nodded. 'And playing house, raising kids.'

He turned his head to catch her eye and Taylor smiled at him. 'No, it feels completely natural.'

'Yeah, me too. But sometimes I can't happen to feel weird how natural it feels.'

'We've come a long way from being in each other's face over a speeding ticket,' Taylor laughed.

Eric sniggered and brought their hands to his lips so he could kiss her fingers. Taylor squeezed his hand with a soft smile and Eric took a sip of his beer.

Taylor set her empty mug on the ledge of the tub and relaxed into the water while Eric continued to play with her rings. Her eyes slowly slipped shut.

A tickling sensation on her shoulder had her eyes snap open again. Taylor startled at the spider crawling on her bare skin and quickly brushed it off. Eric jumped up, cursing loudly. Taylor looked up and couldn't contain her laughter. The back of Eric's shirt and top of his pants were drenched with bath water and the front of his shirt with beer.

'Very funny,' Eric glared and started stripping off his wet clothes.

'You're welcome to join me,' Taylor offered with a giggle.

'No thanks, you can keep your baths,' Eric made a face and got into the shower instead.

'I'm sorry, there was a spider.'

'Sure, blame the spider,' Eric rolled his eyes.

'Love you!'

'Yeah, yeah, I love you too,' Eric smiled at her. 'But I'll remember this for the next time the boys are being difficult.'


	33. Arguments

Ezra pulled up to the house and Brayden quickly grabbed his bag from the backseat before getting out and dashing to the front door. Ezra frowned when Brayden froze on the porch. The moment Ezra joined him he could hear shouting from inside the house. He squeezed his brother's shoulder and opened the door.

Eric and Taylor were in the living room arguing. They didn't even notice their sons come in. Ezra caught Brayden's eye and shrugged. He walked into the kitchen and Brayden followed. After dumping their bags on the kitchen table, Ezra opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. Brayden retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and Ezra poured them a drink.

Ezra put the bottle back and went to grab two muffins while Brayden brought the glasses over to the table. The brothers sat down and ate their snack.

In the living room, the argument continued without indication of stopping soon. When the snacks were gone, they cleaned up and Brayden pulled out his homework. Ezra walked over to the living room and leaned against the side of the archway.

'Are you two going to shut up and have sex already? We want to do our homework now,' he asked.

Eric and Taylor stopped shouting and looked over in surprise.

'When did you get home?' Taylor asked.

'About the time you were telling dad to go fuck himself,' Ezra shrugged.

'And what makes you think you can order us to have sex?' Eric demanded.

'It's how you end all your arguments,' Ezra pointed out casually.

'Doesn't mean he's getting sex now,' Taylor glared at Eric.

'Who said I wanted to have sex with you, anyway?' Eric shot back.

'You aren't getting a divorce, are you?' Brayden asked, joining them.

'What gave you that idea?' Taylor asked surprised, anger forgotten as she shared a look with Eric.

'Jack said his parents are getting a divorce,' Brayden explained. 'They were arguing a lot too.'

'Didn't you just tell us Jack was getting a surprise sibling three months ago?' Eric frowned.

Taylor motioned for her sons to come in. She sat down on the couch. Brayden sat down beside her and Eric took a chair while Ezra dropped down on the floor.

'Yeah, two apparently,' Brayden explained. 'His dad got his younger girlfriend pregnant too. His mom found out and now his dad is living in a motel.'

'We're not getting any surprise siblings too, are we?' Ezra narrowed his eyes at his parents.

'First of all, Jack's parents had him when they were half my age when Ezra was born, the baby ship has sailed here,' Taylor laughed, shaking her head. 'And anyway, your dad had a vasectomy just after Brayden was born. He's been shooting blanks for years. You two are more than enough for us.'

'And no other woman in this world who could ever be as good to me as your mom,' Eric smiled fondly at Taylor. 'I don't need another woman. Why complicate things when you've got a good thing going?'

'Good things involve arguing?' Brayden raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, we get on each other's nerves sometimes. But we've had almost 20 years to get to terms with each other's flaws and faults. Anyway, I don't think anyone else would put up with your father's crap for this long either,' Taylor said as she smiled at Eric.

'And there it is,' Ezra said, getting up. 'I'm going to do my homework now.'

'Why were you fighting anyway?' Brayden wanted to know.

'Work has been stressful,' Eric admitted. 'There's mountains of paperwork that have only been growing. Between a maternity leave, a team leader being on sick leave because he broke his leg skiing and the extra work from that wave of break-ins that have been happening, I just can't seem to catch a break. And there was another break-in yesterday that has left a young, struggling, single mother confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. And when I got home, the house looked like a bomb exploded. Something just snapped.'

Taylor stood up and sat down on his lap so she could hug him. 'The washing machine broke down this morning and I've been washing the essentials by hand all day. So to hear the house is a mess while I've been prioritising this crisis just didn't set well with me.'

Eric wrapped his arms around her. 'We make quite a pair, don't we?'

'It's a good thing I love you,' Taylor smiled, leaning in to kiss Eric.

'Yeah, definitely homework now,' Ezra said loudly, dragging Brayden back to the kitchen.

Eric laughed and tightened his arms around Taylor. 'I'll order a new washing machine online tonight.'

'And I think we all deserve pizza for dinner.'

'Agreed,' Eric nodded, claiming another kiss. 'So, since that's all settled; what now?'

'Our son already thinks were going to be having make up sex,' Taylor shrugged.

'I'm not saying no if you're offering,' Eric smirked. Taylor answered by a kiss.

She broke the kiss with a yelp as Eric tightened his hold on her and got up. Taylor giggled as he carried her up the stairs.

'Keep it down, please!' Ezra called after them from the kitchen, causing both his parents to laugh.


	34. The Cookie-Monster

Taylor turned her car into the street. A smile tugged at her lips when she spotted Ezra and Brayden riding their bikes with the new kids from across the street. The kids quickly shot onto the neighbour's driveway when the car neared and waited until she was getting out before they took their bikes to the street again.

'Hey, mom!' Brayden called as he shot past.

Shaking her head, Taylor waved at her neighbour, who was keeping an eye on the kids and went inside. If the boys had their bikes, that meant Eric was home. And since they weren't rushing over for permission to stay outside until dinner, Eric must've already given his.

Her smile grew at the thought. Eric had been away on business this past week. Opening the front door, Taylor sniffed the air appreciatively. After dropping her bag and storing her boots in the hallway closet, she followed her nose to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, she admired the sight of Eric at the stove in jeans and a T-shirt that showed off the muscles on his back and his well-formed butt. He was also wearing the silly apron Wes had bought with the boys as a Father's Day present, that told you to "kiss the cook". Luckily Ezra knew Eric well enough to have insisted on one that also said to "bring him a beer".

Taylor tore her eyes away from Eric's back and spotted the plate of cookies that stood cooling on the dinner table.

'What's for dinner?' she asked, walking over to the plate.

Eric spun around to face her. 'Pasta,' he answered, narrowing his eyes as she picked up the top cookie. 'Those are for Brayden's class's bake sale,' he pointed at the flyer stuck on the fridge.

'I know,' Taylor smirked, biting into it. 'I bought the ingredients to bake them after the boys went to bed tonight. They're tasting even better than they smell.'

Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

'I'm not buying back my own cookies,' Taylor shrugged. 'And I had chicken planned for tonight.'

'I noticed, but I didn't feel like a culinary masterpiece.'

'When did you get home anyway? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow.'

'We had already finished, so I came home early,' Eric explained. 'I got back in time to pick the boys up from school. I let Karen know I was picking up Christopher and Esmee too so she didn't have to rush over from picking up Nathalie at kindergarten. You should've seen the boys' faces when they spotted me at the gate.'

'I can imagine,' Taylor smiled, nicking another cookie before walking over to the fridge, intending to get a glass of milk to go with it.

As she passed Eric, however, he caught her around the waist and trapped her against his chest. 'I thought I said those cookies were for the bake sale,' he muttered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

'And I told you they were good,' Taylor replied innocently, taking a quick bite.

Eric craned his neck forward and Taylor shot him a sideways glance before consenting and allowing him a bite too.

'Hmmm, they are good. I think I might just play hooky tomorrow and check out this bake sale, since they're not expecting me back at work until Monday. Why hazelnut, though?'

'Because everyone and their second-cousin twice removed will be doing chocolate chip. I took the day off tomorrow to help out, you're welcome to join. And shouldn't you be minding dinner?'

Eric release one arm to turn down the gas on the stove. Taylor tried to break from his hold on her, but Eric held on too tight. When his other arm returned, he spun her around to face him and pulled her close again. 'Andros and Ashley say "hi".'

'How are they? And the kids?'

'Good, they invited me over for dinner. Their house can only be described as controlled chaos. But Jaxx helps out when his siblings need herding. But there's barely a moment Ryder and Ailani sit still.'

'It's amazing Andros and Ashley are still sane with five kids running around.'

'They make a good team,' Eric smiled. 'And speaking of good teams, don't I get a "welcome home"?'

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him in thought. Eric just raised an eyebrow back at her.

'Welcome home,' Taylor smirked. 'Can I go now?'

'Why you…' Eric laughed, tickling her sides.

Once Taylor was allowed to catch her breath again, she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. He rested his forehead against hers as she stared into his eyes. 'Hey,' Taylor breathed.

'Hey,' Eric muttered back before Taylor stood on her toes to kiss him. 'Now that's a proper welcome,' he commented, now trying to catch his own breath after they broke the kiss.

'I'll give you a really proper one when the boys are in bed. But they could come in at any moment looking for dinner and I'd like to keep them eating without having to install a whole new kitchen.'

Eric laughed and stole another quick kiss. 'Go change, I'll have dinner ready and the table set when you come back down.'

He released her, turning back to the stove. Taylor got herself a glass of milk from the fridge first and went to change out of her uniform. As she passed the dinner table, she tole another cookie from the plate.

'Taylor!'


End file.
